Dawn of Life
by SwanCall
Summary: Set right at New Moon when Bella went to Italy in order to save Edward. But what happens when fate and destiny come into play? Will all those evolved handle the outcome or will it only bring about more problems and pain to everyone.
1. Chapter 1 Realization

**BELLA**

_I can still picture that horrible day over and over in my mind, no matter how long it has been. The screams coming from my lips for them to stop and not to kill the people I love, but it was as if my words fell on deaf ears. I was forced to watch as two people I loved and called family were ripped away from my life forever and I was left alone before the world as I had known it changed. _

**FLASHBACK**

_Edward and Felix had practically looked like animals fighting one another but now I was watching as my Edward was held down, unable to move and Aro was about to sentence him to death. And Alice, my sister, my bestfriend beside him in Alec's arms. They left me screaming, crying and staring at the two people who risked their lives for me more than once._

"Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen you both have been found guilty of allowing a human to gain knowledge on our lives. Therefore you know the rules. She was to be turned or killed yet no one in your family felt responsible enough to uphold our laws so we are left with no other choice."

_Aro's voice was low and held no emotion, nothing as he looked at both Edward and Alice before slowly stepping closer and putting his hands on Edward's face, my screams falling on death ears and I dropped to the floor as my love and best friend were ripped apart in front of my eyes. Right before the world just went completely black._

**END FLASHBACK**

_It was a year since their deaths, me feeling the burn from when I was bitten by Aro after I passed out and waking up in my new immortal life. But I wasn't making anything easy on the Volturi. They took two people from my life without another thought and I would rather of died as well and refused to accept their feeding habits. Staying curled up in the corner of my room growling whenever one of those monsters came near me and tried to force me to kill a human that they threw into my room. I had slipped once right after I was first turned and refuse to allow them to get me into this permanently. And given even now as a vampire I am still with my shield so none of their powers reach me, an advantage I know kills Jane seeing as she loves glaring._

_I miss the Cullens and wonder if they even know about what happen. About how I got Alice and Edward killed or that the rest of them have been removed from penalty. It hurts everyday that I think about them, unable to really cry like I want to do over the family I will never see. Over the best friend who brought me back from my black hole, Jacob was always there for me and what did I do? I ran off to save the man who put me in the black hole and now I will never see him or my parents. God only knows what Charlie must be thinking, what he is probably going through when I never came back. Everyone I loved, cared for has been hurt by me one way or another, maybe not having me in their life is for the best but it doesn't help the pain, the whole in my dead heart._

_A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts as Alec and Felix come walking in, though I tried to ignore them but with being so weak if they felt like attacking I wouldn't be able to protect myself. Right now all I wanted to do was die and end this pain and misery I now call a life. No one wanted me in their life anymore, the Cullens would blame me, Jake would hate me and probably want me dead, my parents...I don't even know what they will think. And that leaves these monsters who just want to use my gift for their own game, so once again Bella Swan is once more alone._

"Aro wishes for you to join him and the brothers while they entertain some...guests." _Felix said with a slight smirk. Looking over at Alec before they both came in and took an arm lifting me like nothing out of the corner. But I was too weak really to move on my own so what was the use in fighting them anyhow. My head dropping forward as I hissed at the two of them, hearing their laugh as they drug me out of the room and down the hallway. I really didn't care that Aro wanted me, but as was obvious, I had no choice and proceeded to keep my head down, my hair falling to cover nearly all of my face. If it mattered any I was gorgeous as an immortal but even that didn't make me feel better._

_The scents in Volterra should of told me what was coming next but it didn't and I let my eyes close ignoring all my senses as the two monsters stopped so they could open the door once we made it to the throne room. My ears catching the voices though I blocked them out not particularly caring who it was or even what it was about. Feeling my body being laid on the ground though Felix and Alec still standing beside me and I could tell we weren't totally in the view which was fine with me, curling up some wishing that they would just kill me already and get it over with. But all that changed when a voice I never thought I would ever hear again and the scent I would know came washing over me, even if I could see that person I knew all to well who it was._

"Jasper..."

* * *

**JASPER**

_It had been a year though we still had no idea what the hell happen to Alice, Edward or even Bella and it was driving us all mad with fear. Carlisle on numerous times called Aro but of course that bastard always said the same thing. They were indeed here, but he had allowed them to leave so they had no idea why they hadn't returned. Even went so far as to say that maybe it was for the best given Bella was human and knew of our kind. Or possible Alice and him decided to change Bella and keep away till she was stable, which I knew was total crap. None of them had the experience to handle a new born like I did._

"He's lying Carlisle we both know Edward nor Alice would just up and leave even if it was for Bella, nor would they not call. Something isn't right and I think we need to go to Italy."

_My voice was deep and some of that anger was coming out thought not at Carlisle just in general. He just seem to sit at the chair behind his desk after the talk with Aro and think. Nodding to what I was saying and I believe he was thinking his old friend to be hiding something. But as to what or why none of us knew. _"I believe your right Jasper. Get packed you and I are going to Italy and speak with him in person. Emmett, Rose and Esme will stay here." _He spoke and the tone surprised me but I didn't comment only left to get my things while he went to tell the rest of the family our plans. Ever since Alice left with Bella to save Edward things were tense. The pack was vicious when we saw them especially Jacob who I knew loved Bella and was heartbroken she went back to Edward. But when none of them came home, Charlie freaked, the pack and us as well. Of course this brought a lot of hatred out in all directions over the situation although Charlie still wasn't aware of the true extent. He just wanted his daughter home._

_As Carlisle and I were heading out the door Jacob and Embry were waiting at the door. Both looking pissed and ready for a fight which we didn't need right now at all. _"Where are you going leech?" _Jacob's voice was so angry it took me a moment not to lunge and rip him apart, but I understood his feelings and let Carlisle handle this as I moved past them to the car. _"Jacob, Embry please Jasper and I are going to Italy to speak with the Volturi. We believe they are lying to us about Edward, Alice and Bella which doesn't make sense. Know that we would never do anything to put Bella in danger, she choose to go after my son and now none of them are home. I want answers and I want them home. We will call when and if we know anything you have my word." _Again he had that tone in his voice and I knew Aro wouldn't be liking this new Carlisle but frankly I didn't care. Jake looked at me than back to Carlisle before I felt the fear spike in both wolves. _"We just want Bella home, please bring her back Charlie is losing it not knowing anything and we can't really tell him the truth. Call when you hear anything please." _I could see and feel Jacob nearly ready to lose it over this and looked away waiting for Carlisle who placed a hand on the boys shoulder before he was in the car. _

_It was a quiet ride to the airport neither needing to speak we had our thoughts to keep us distracted. I only hoped that everyone was alright but I couldn't stop shaking this feeling that it wasn't going to turn out that way and didn't want to get my hopes up. Closing my eyes and trying to let my mind go blank so I could relax, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Carlisle had said the family understood and wished us luck they just wanted everyone home. Looking over at Carlisle I could sense some of his emotions, but the one dominate was anger and I certainly didn't blame him right now._

"Let me do the talking when we meet with Aro just try and see if you can feel if they are hiding anything." _Carlisle finally spoke as we landed and were driving in a car I jacked in the parking lot. I nodded my head though would of wished he let me just rip them apart. But than if our family was there that wouldn't do any good so maybe his way was better. Yet I still felt something wasn't right and my hands gripped the wheel till my knuckles looked nearly ready to rip off the bone. Nothing was spoken the rest of the way to the castle an it gave me a chance to relax and try to calm my nerves since the Major was all ready for battle. I was glad for the clear roads and we surprisingly made it rather quickly. Moving inside and the human Gianna. At first she was a little nervous since me and Carlisle did seem to be pretty upset. _"Aro is expecting you please go in." _Her voice calm, but I could sense her underlying fear and both of us were rather shocked he knew we were here. That really didn't help my mood nor the fact I could still smell Bella around the castle although it was faint and I could tell Carlisle did as well._

"How good of you to come my friend. Carlisle, and you too Jasper but what do we owe this unexpected visit too." _His voice was so normal as if this was just another friendly visit but that smile and the few emotions I got from the others in the room said something else. _"It is good to see you Aro, but this isn't a social call. We want to know what happen to our family and we know you are lying to us. Even now I can smell Bella's scent so tell us what happen Aro." _Carlisle's words surprised me when they came out with venom and I knew he was pissed but holding back some. Aro didn't seem to like being called a liar and I heard a few low growls and hisses coming from a few of the guards. At first he said nothing keeping his hands pressed together in front of him and pressed against his lips._

"I don't appreciate your words old friend, nor the meaning behind them...as I told you many times your family isn't here any longer. Yet you come here and accuse us of lying which doesn't sit well given your record." _A growl came from me before I felt the hand on my shoulder and nodded silently to Carlisle watching as Aro shifted and I suddenly got the scent as did Carlisle since we both jerked our heads to the left._

"Bella..." _I spoke softly before Aro caught my attention. _"I would suggest you both leave before I decide that your entire family will pay for your having broken one of our rules. Or.." _He broke off giving a nod and two male guards came walking from the direction we had been looking dragging a girl with them, her head hanging down so I couldn't see her face. _"Why would we care about some girl..." _My voice trailed off realizing that it was Bella and she was in horrible shape. That was all it took and my eyes were black, the Major was here and he was ready for war. Taking a few steps closer before she lifted her head and my eyes narrowed. The dark chocolate brown eyes we all knew were gone, instead hers were blood red. She'd been turned but I could see and sense she wasn't feeding but growing weaker._

_

* * *

_**BELLA**

_That was Jasper and Carlisle I knew their voices anywhere, but when Alec and Felix pulled me off the floor and brought me closer I couldn't really do much. I wanted to hide and never see the pain that was going to be all over their faces, but catching my name I couldn't help it. Lifting my head the eyes I locked onto first were Jaspers which had gone black and I suddenly was scared. Worried he was going to want to kill me. My eyes filling with venom wishing they would fall down my cheeks so I could cry like I have been wanting too so badly for a year. Unable to take my eyes from Jasper for a moment till Carlisle spoke finally._

"Bella..Aro what is she doing here and were are my children? You told us they were not here, yet I see Bella and from her eyes no less one of us now. Tell us the truth.." _His voice was full of anger and startled me. Carlisle was the most gentlest of the Cullens and I had never seen him this upset, it was breaking my dead heart that I wanted to just scream. But what I heard next nearly shocked me even more. _"Silence...your family isn't here. Isabella was never YOURS as for Edward and Alice well I wasn't lying. They aren't here they have been punished for your lack of concern for our rules although I assure you it was fast." _I couldn't see his face but I knew he was standing with that same sick smile. However, Jasper's and Carlisle's was equally scary and what happen next was so fast I really don't remember at all. Jasper was suddenly in front of me and taking out both Alec and Felix who dropped me like a doll to the ground. The sounds of screaming and growls echoed over the entire room and it was almost to much for me, that I was screaming out for it to stop when everything went black and silent. _

_When I seemed to snap out of whatever it was that I experienced nearly everyone in the room was on the floor in pain, some curled up holding themselves others laying completely still. What surprised me the most was Jasper and Carlisle staring at me with wide eyes like I was something shocking. It scared me and I wanted to get away thinking they were going to try and kill me now, not that I wouldn't blame them but it just made me feel worse._

"Bella...Bella it's alright we need to get you out of here and feed. Your weak darlin' and this isn't good." _Jasper's voice came to me first as I looked up at him still standing in front of me, while Carlisle was looking around the room still as if he didn't know what to do. Jasper knelt down and his eyes were that golden once more though their was a hidden sadness which killed me. His fingers brushed along my cheek and I swear this electric shock washed over my body from the touch, but I didn't care and forced what strength I had to wrap myself in his arms. Sobbing against his shoulder as picked me up cradling me against his marble hard chest not saying anything, but he didn't have too. He could feel what I was going through and knew when it was time we could talk. Carlisle didn't say anything to me just followed us out, while the Volturi seemed to still be in shock. I had no idea what happen nor did I care right now. All that mattered was getting out of there and home.  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Truth

**I am thrilled everyone likes the story so far and hope you will enjoy it as we get going more. Thanks for the reviews and let me know if you have any concerns or anything I love hearing from people.**

**As usual none of the characters or places are mine I am only using them for my story and will not take any credit or use them for profit.**

**JASPER**

_I can't even begin to explain what happen when Bella looked up at us or well me. Seeing her so weak more than when she was human and just being held as if she would collapse alone sent the Major into action. Not even Carlisle was going to stop me from getting her back and making all of them pay for killing my mate, my brother and harming my Bella. Wait my Bella? Okay I don't know why I was thinking that, but it was there and the next thing I know I had those two bastards holding her ripped apart. Catching Carlisle going right after Aro till that bitch Jane used her damn power and had us both on the ground, the pain worse than when I was first turn yet some how I forced it aside and allowed my own power to hit. Pushing out the feelings I was having and how the pain was effecting me to the entire room and boy did that seem to take them all by surprise. _

_I knew Bella might feel it as well, but I had to take the chance if any of us were going to get out of here and home. But what I did plan on was Bella herself becoming involved. As the room lay in agony a high pitched, ear piercing scream suddenly washed over the room and I felt energy that was so overwhelming I was sure it would crush me. Than I saw it was coming from Bella and was shocked for one but some how she knocked everyone back well enough to stop the fighting. So I pulled back my own power and slowly began to rise, glancing to Carlisle who was still on his side but slowly recovering and giving me a confused look till I shook my head._

_Looking over at Bella she looked like the same girl I first met, helpless, scared and afraid, but I knew part of that was being a newborn and so weak. Carefully I moved to her wanting to make sure she was alright, my eyes shifted back to that natural gold. _"Bella...Bella it's alright we need to get you out of here and feed. Your weak darlin' and this isn't good." _My voice seeming to be all it took as she looked up at me still standing in front of her, while Carlisle was looking around the room still as if he didn't know what to do. I slowly knelt down and while my eyes were that golden once more there was a hidden sadness which killed me. The family wasn't going to be the same once we told them and I still couldn't accept Alice was gone. My little pixie. With my fingers I brushed them along her cheek and I something almost like an electric shock washed over my body from the touch, but I didn't care because she was suddenly in my arms. Sobbing against my shoulder as I picked her up cradling her against my marble hard chest not saying anything. I could feel what she was going through and knew when it was time we could talk. Carlisle didn't say anything to me just followed us out, while the Volturi seemed to still be in shock. I had no idea what happen nor did I care right now. All that mattered was getting out of there and home._

"I need to get her some food, she is way to weak and going any longer won't help her." _I finally said once we were outside and I finally looked over at Carlisle. His eyes were dark when he finally looked over at him, but I knew it was because someone he had a respect for stabbed him in the back, taking two of his kids than lied. Shaking my head I kept Bella in my arms not knowing if she could walk, but with humans around that wouldn't be good. Carlisle only nodded to my suggestion before he took out a phone and I left so he could call home. It was going to be hard enough but they needed to know before we got back._

"Bella? I'm gonna take you into the woods find you some food than we will meet back with Carlisle and try to get us home today. Alright?" _I asked moving through the street towards the woods that weren't too far from the castle, only seeing a faint nod from her but I wouldn't expect much in her condition. It didn't take me long at our natural speed to get us out of the city and to find some deer. Bella seemed to stay curled up against my chest so I had to pry her hands off and lay her beside a tree. _"I'll be right back I'm going to get you a few deer to feed off of, you wait right here." _I spoke hoping she understood and at first I got a nod before she slowly moved her hands away and watched him as I ran off where I could smell the deer._

_About three minutes later I came back over to where she was with two large bucks, not quite dead yet just stunned enough so she could bit and do the rest. When I first got to her she didn't move just stayed against the tree so I brought the deer to her mouth and at first she turned her head away. But when I used my nail to cut just a little into the neck, the smell got to her and she grabbed as tight as she could in her state and sank her teeth into its jugular. I held the animal so she didn't have to work with a struggling animal hating to see her like this. Wondering why they had starved her to the point of near death for our kind._

_After the second buck she seemed to have some strength back and could move a little better, but it was going to take a few feedings to get her back to being able to even possibly protect herself. That was for later right now I just wanted her with enough strength to move on her own. _"How are you feeling? Want me to grab you another or shall we get back to Carlisle and leave?" _Really I wanted to leave but not unless she was stable enough to and just looking at her had me worried, her emotions were still so haywire I was doing everything to keep my own emotions in check. _"I'm...alright I just want to get away from them Jasper...please.." _Her voice was shaking and so low I barely heard her, but nodded and slowly got up helping her and we headed back to Carlisle_

_

* * *

_**CARLISLE**

_I couldn't even think at the moment logically when we made it to Italy, not wanting to believe someone I had so much respect for well to a point would do this. All the time I had know him and come to learn that he without even telling my killed two of my family members than turned another. When Jasper and I got there it was taking alot for me to want blood and to keep Jasper from doing anything stupid. But when we saw Bella and Aro admitted to killing Edward and Alice that was it._

_It is still odd what went down in the castle though I am grateful to Bella for her power. Jane's tricks can be so damn painful but I am rather curious as to what or how she used her power. But that can wait hearing Jasper I knew she was in pretty bad shape and it was going to take time to get her back stable. So while he took her to feed I made the call I was not wanting to ever do back home and tell my family the bad news. It still was a shock to me that I lost my first child and than Alice, plus Bella and Jasper lost their loves, she has to deal with this life. Not to mention I still didn't know what to tell Jacob or Charlie, but I suppose that could wait but not long._

"Esme...are Rose and Emmett with you? Yes please put this on speaker I think you all need to hear this."

_It was going to be hard to say this but I took in some air though didn't need to and waited till I heard Rose and Emmett and needed to decide what to or rather how to tell them. _"Jasper and I will be heading back shortly to Washington. But however...it's only going to be three of us. The Volturi we all know have the rule concerning no humans knowing of our existence and well Bella knows so as punishment Edward and Alice..." _As I tried to tell them I could already hear the sobbing and my mate screaming. There was no need to tell them the rest it was pretty obvious and all I could do was wish she was in my arms so I could comfort her, but heard Rose trying and some growling which I could guess was Emmett. The part about Bella I knew was going to need to come out and braced myself knowing their might be a mix of emotions._

"Carlisle this...but wait you said three of you..."_Emmett seemed to not know how to speak and to be honest neither did I but this had to be said. _"Bella is coming with us, but I need you all to get a room ready for her, Aro turned her than it seems they were starving her. She's really weak and Jasper is out trying to get her a little food. Just try and get things ready and we will be there soon. I need to go and call the airport just...if Charlie or Jacob call tell them you haven't heard from us. I don't know how to tell them about Bella and don't need something else happening because of this."

"This is all her fault...that damn human caused us to lose our brother and sister. Why should we even allow her back into our home." _Rose's voice came over the phone and I couldn't say I blamed her, but she was just upset and I knew that. Although I heard Esme sobbing more and knew those words hurt her more than Rose could of known. _"Rosalie stop. This wasn't her fault now look just help Esme and we will be there soon...but Rosalie I will tell you now leave Bella alone when we get there she already is in bad shape your not going to make it worse by blaming all of this on her." _With that I hung up catching some growling before I clicked the phone off and proceeded to call the airport and get us on the next flight to Washington while I waited for Jasper and Bella._

_

* * *

_**BE****LLA**

_What happen in the castle I had no idea only that some how Jasper and Carlisle were able to leave with me and I was indeed thankful to them both. Looking into Jasper's eyes I could see the pain, the sorrow it was a mimic of my own eyes. We both lost our loves though his was probably more since he and Alice had centuries together. When he mentioned getting me food I couldn't speak I was still upset and let him do whatever was needed for now. Feeling as if my mind was just lost though not quite as bad...yet to when Edward left me but I still wanted to die._

_When Jasper got us into the woods and set me down I was just lost, though knew he wasn't going to allow me to be hurt. Though I wanted to stay curled up against his chest but he pried my hands off. _"I'll be right back I'm going to get you a few deer to feed off of, you wait right here." _He said and all I could do was nod before moving my hands away and watched him as he ran off._

_About three minutes later I saw Jasper come back over to where I was with two large bucks, not quite dead since I could hear their racing hearts beating. At I first I didn't move just stayed against the tree so Jasper brought the deer to my mouth and I turned her head away not in the mood for blood. But when the smell of it's blood hit my nose I grabbed as tight as I could in my state which wasn't well, more like a child holding a toy and I sank my teeth into its jugular. Jasper thankfully held the animal so I didn't have to work with the now struggling animal. A part of my was curious if he was blaming me or even mad that I got his mate killed, but couldn't bring myself to ask._

_After the second buck I had some strength back and could move a little better, but it was going to take a few feedings to get back where I was able to even possibly protect myself. _"How are you feeling? Want me to grab you another or shall we get back to Carlisle and leave?" _Jasper's voice made me look up and I wanted to leave but was worried, what if they came back after me again? The rest of the family could be in danger. _"I'm...alright I just want to get away from them Jasper...please.." _My voice was shaking and so low I barely heard it, but looked at him and let help me up be we headed back to Carlisle._

"I'm sorry Jasper...this is all my fault for ever coming into your life. They punished Edward and Alice because of the law about no human's knowing of your existence...I'm so sorry..." _I couldn't take it anymore he had to know and I dropped to he ground sobbing into my hands feeling horrible. _"It should of been me..."_ This hurt too much I didn't want to go on anymore. He was suppose to be with me I came here to save him and instead both him and Alice lost their lives. How could I face the family? How could they still even want me around when I caused the deaths of their family members? My whole life just fell apart all over again and now I had nothing, nothing to keep me from falling into that black hole once more.  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Going Home

**JASPER  
**

"I'm sorry Jasper...this is all my fault for ever coming into your life. They punished Edward and Alice because of the law about no human's knowing of your existence...I'm so sorry..." _I couldn't believe what she said, it was just out of no where as we walked back to Carlisle. Seeing her drop to the ground sobbing into her hands I shook my head and knelt down pulling her to me unsure what to say but I wasn't blaming her. The Volturi were vicious and ruthless but their death wasn't her fault. Hearing her go on I let out a low growl, not really mad at her just frustrated. _"It should of been me..."_ This hurt too much I didn't want her blaming herself. _"Bella, darlin' this wasn't your fault. We knew the rules but we wanted you in our lives don't blame yourself it will be alright. Alice wouldn't want to see you like this nor Edward, they both loved you. The family still loves you."_ My hand was on her back making small circles over it and trying to calm her down, the emotions she let out were overwhelming me since my own emotions were just all over the place. Letting my eyes close I just held her hating to see her so upset especially when she was in this vulnerable state it wasn't going to help her. _

_It was odd he had never been close to her either yet right now he couldn't think of letting anything or anyone hurt her. Even back in the castle when she looked at him something just snapped and he wanted to rip everyone of the Volturi apart and keep her safe. But for now she pushed those thoughts away and carefully shifted up, moving one arm under her legs knowing she wasn't going to walk. But they needed to leave so he let her sob against his chest while he made the way back to Carlisle just shaking his head when saw Carlisle and climbed into the back with Bella. Letting her rest on his lap while they drove to the airport in silence. Everyone needing time to think and try to calm down._

"I want to keep Bella at our place. She is still in a weak state, and there is no way anywhere else would be safer." _I finally said after about an hour into the flight. _"I agree son we will work it all out when we get home." _Carlisle spoke before looking back out the window and I knew he was trying to be strong. Bella curled into a ball on my lap though she didn't seem to want to let me go so I allowed her to remain with me. Although at this moment something about holding Bella in my arms felt right. God what was I thinking? Our mates just died and I am thinking about how nice it was holding this girl in my arms. Shaking my head some and leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes wishing at this very moment we were able to sleep cause my body felt worn out._

_About five hours later we were in Carlisle's Mercedes and heading back to Forks. Bella still not talking, looking up or anything other than staying curled up against me. I wasn't even sure if her thirst was bothering her or not since she wouldn't talk, but decided to try and ask anyhow. _"Darlin' are you thirsty? We can stop and hunt a little if you like?" _Her head just shook no and she curled up more against me. And I just continued to rub her back trying to sooth her glancing to Carlisle who for the first time since our trip seemed to be calm, he looked over and gave a faint smile. Which I wasn't too sure about. His emotions were a little confusing. Happy, understanding, but I wasn't sure how or why he was feeling this way right now under the circumstances. Though I let it go right now just not wanting to figure it out. _

"Jasper...do you really want me to come back home with you? I've caused your family..." _I stopped her before she could continue putting a finger up against her lips, before lifting her chin to make her look directly at me since she was hiding her face. _"Bella...you are family we want you with us. Plus I can help you since I have alot of experience with newborns and with how you were treated I want to keep an eye and make sure your going to be alright." _Brushing some of her hair back behind her ear and caressing her cheek. She was so fragile right now and it hurt seeing her like this. I wanted to protect this girl in my arms and didn't know why I suddenly felt so drawn and protective over her, hell I was the one who tried to attack her. _"Bella you are like a daughter to us we love you and want you in our family. Don't think your a burden or that we don't want you because we do and will help you as best we can to get through this." _Carlisle said and I could only nod in agreement with him leaning my head down on hers, still rubbing her back and finding myself thinking alot the rest of the way home._

_As we pulled into the driveway I could feel the mixture of emotions coming off the family and knew this was going to be a long day, but I didn't care right now I just wanted to get Bella in and let her rest. Maybe try to take her hunting a little, picking her up into my arms and we than made our way inside Carlisle stopping to hug Esme while I just headed straight upstairs with Bella. Esme said Rose and Emmett had left to go hunt, but I knew it was to let Rose calm down so I just nodded. Taking Bella into the guestroom laying her down, though since she didn't let me go I knew she didn't want to be alone. So I curled up with her, letting her small body curl up against mine while I gently rubbed her back hoping to calm her. Of course I was using my own powers to manipulate her a little but I knew she hated me doing that, so I tried not too very much right now. No sense making her worse or even more upset than she was obviously already._

"Just relax Bella. I'm not going anywhere and when your ready we will go out to hunt and start getting your strength back."_  
_

_

* * *

_**BELLA**

_I just collapsed to the ground sobbing before feeling two strong arms pulling me into an embrace letting Jasper hold me though still felt like he should hate me for this. But than when he spoke_**, **"Bella, darlin' this wasn't your fault. We knew the rules but we wanted you in our lives don't blame yourself it will be alright. Alice wouldn't want to see you like this nor Edward, they both loved you. The family still loves you."_ His hand was on my back making small circles over it and I was surprised that it was actually calming me down. So I just seemed to curl back up into Jasper's chest and stayed quiet while we made our flight back to Washington. Even though I hadn't drank enough before we left I just didn't care about the burn in my throat the pain was to much worse that I just no longer cared right now._

_Letting my eyes close surprised that I was even this close to Jasper right now given what happen in our past. Though I never hated or blamed him, hell I forgave him right after it happen. It just seemed like we were never close yet at this moment he and I were closer than we had ever been before. I hoped it would last, slightly hearing him talk to Carlisle but ignoring it for now. Let them decide what to do I just didn't want to think about much at the moment and blocked out all sounds as best I could._

_When we landed Jasper was still carrying me though I didn't mind, probably better than having to take it slow with me or having me collapse again. It was one of those times I wished that vampires could sleep, but I did the best I could and closed my eyes resting on him. Trying to get my mind over the trauma I saw, but there was no way I could ever get over that sight at least not alone I couldn't. But to tell the family that is just too horrible for them to hear. It still hurts since I just stood there, I could of done something not sure what but surely I could of stopped it. All my mind was doing right now is replaying that horrible day, and I could still hear the screams the sounds and it caused me to curl up more._

_It seemed like days when we finally got into the car to drive back home, but when your not thinking straight I guess your mind could make you think the wrong thing. But I just tried to not think about anything curled up as usual in Jasper's lap while Carlisle drove. It was silent most of the way only a few times they spoke to each other and finally after awhile I finally had to ask what was on my mind. Not really able to look at him since I didn't want to see the look on his face, so I just kept my head on his shoulder biting on my bottom lip._

"Jasper...do you really want me to come back home with you? I've caused your family..."

_My words stopped by Jasper's finger against my lips and I just close my eyes before he lifts my chin to make me look directly at him since I kind of had my face hidden. _

"Bella...you are family we want you with us. Plus I can help you since I have alot of experience with newborns and with how you were treated I want to keep an eye and make sure your going to be alright."

_Brushing some of my hair back behind my ear and than he caressing her cheek the touches so intimate and gentle I couldn't help relaxing. It was just odd how some how Jasper was able to make me calm, well aside without his power. It was just a look or a touch and I felt a little better and could think again. _"Bella you are like a daughter to us we love you and want you in our family. Don't think your a burden or that we don't want you because we do and will help you as best we can to get through this." _Carlisle said and Jasper seemed to nod in agreement with him leaning his head down on mine, still rubbing my back as we drove the rest of the way home in silence all of us just needing to think I guess._

_As we pulled into the driveway I suddenly was alot more scared even if they were my family, this was going to be so stressful and hard. It scared me to think how they all might react or what they would say, especially Rose who already hated me. Feeling as Jasper picked me up into his arms and we than made our way inside Carlisle stopping to hug Esme while Jasper just headed straight upstairs with me. And I can't say how glad I was he didn't make me stay and talk to anyone even if it was Esme, right now I just couldn't handle talking to anyone at all. I needed time. Esme said Rose and Emmett had left to go hunt, but I knew it was to let Rose calm down so for now I was thankful to them for having her gone. _

_When we got to the room he moved to lay me down on the bed, but I didn't want to let him go so without saying a word he just laid with me. My body curled up against his chest with my eyes closed trying to calm down and relax, while he continued to rub my back and just let us stay there in silence._

"Just relax Bella. I'm not going anywhere and when your ready we will go out to hunt and start getting your strength back." _His voice with that Southern accent helping me and I did seem to relax._

**I hope you all like this Chapter and can start to see something happening between Jasper and Bella, but what is it? Love? Friendship? Or just them grieving over their lost loves and needing the comfort? Guess you have to wait and see.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Trying to Cope

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I was hoping you like the last Chapter and I will try to throw in other POV's as well here and there. As for Rose yea she is going to be pretty bitchy but as for Jazz and Bella well it will be an interesting climb for them.**

**BELLA**

_What can one say when their heart, mind, body and soul are all ripped out or ripped apart before their eyes? If I knew the answers maybe I wouldn't be sitting on the bed in my room at the Cullen's staring at the wall. Curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. Jasper, Carlisle and Esme have all be trying to help me with hunting so I can regain my strength, but I sometimes wonder why. Edward is gone, the man who yes pretty much destroyed me several months ago, but who I tried to save since I didn't want him to die. He had a right to live and now because of me he lost his life along with Alice. Alice. My best friend, my sister the one who loved playing Barbie Bella with me, who knew my reactions before I did is gone. Every time I think of her it hurts just as much as when I think of Edward, but with Alice I get double cause of Jasper. Seeing his eyes is like a mirror of my own though probably about 50 times worse._

_What I don't understand is how he, nor Esme or Carlisle is blaming me? Why they haven't started yelling and telling me that if I hadn't come into their lives two members of their family would still be here? I sure as hell know Rosalie would and will no doubt, though haven't seen her yet. So I think the family is trying to keep us apart, but maybe she should yell or hell rip me apart like her siblings. I deserve it really, since she had been warning all of us ever since Edward first brought me over. Now it's like everything she said just came true this did end badly for them._

_Just thinking about this sends that throbbing pain back into my chest and I can't help but to whimper, wrapping my arms over my head wanting to block out the world, the pain all of it. I can't take this it's too hard for me, I'm not strong like everyone seems to think. Hell if they could of seen how I was for those three months when they left me I think that might shut them all up. God I hate having this hearing and listening to them all talk about me as if I wasn't there or couldn't hear them. Why can't they just leave me alone and stop trying to fix me? _"JUST SHUT UP!" _I finally had enough and scream before going and jumping out the window taking off into the woods behind their place._

_Not like I'm going to be left alone, it never happens because he is always there at some point. So I just run, catching the scent of some deer, rabbits and oh...yummy bear. So I take off in the direction of the creature needing to vent out my anger on something that can't kill me. Jumping up into some trees as I catch the scent getting stronger and I wait, by blood red eyes gazing out watching the slightest movement before I get into a crouching position and ready to spring. But just as the bear appears so does he, causing the animal to rush off and leaving me even more annoyed. I know he didn't do it on purpose, but I'm already so upset that I can't help but want to blame him._

_So when he is in view I lung right at him taking us both down to the ground. Snarling and growling at each other as I work to keep him from pinning me, but it's no use since he has the experience over me and not to mention the strength I still haven't regain so after only 5 minutes. There I am on my back, shoulders pushed into the ground with the weight of his body on my legs holding me while he just stares down into my eyes. _"GET OFF ME! LET ME GO JASPER!"

"Bella calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to calm down before I let you go again. This isn't going to help you always screaming at us than running off." _His voice almost void of any emotions and can't say I would be any less hell I'm not. But can't help growling at him and turning away to look out at the forest any place but in those eyes. He stays quiet for a little than slowly I can tell my body is relaxing and its obvious that he is the reason, but it means I can get up so why argue. He slowly releases my shoulders which wasn't a really smart idea cause I use that second to flip us and pin him. Sure I might not be all that strong but I do have a little more strength being in my new born stage though it really is technically over. _"Why can't you just leave me alone? Don't you all get it...THIS IS MY FAULT!"

_After screaming I jump up quickly and take back off into the woods, but Jasper is there once more pinning me to a tree this time, _"Bella stop! This wasn't your fault sure we lost Edward...and Alice but it wasn't your fault. We all know the rules and we chose to let you stay with us to know about us, so stop blaming yourself for their deaths. As for leaving you alone...I can't nor will." _The mention of Edward's name hits me like a weight on my chest and I'm standing there sobbing all over again wishing those tears could fall but I know they never will. In second's Jasper has me in his arms moving us down onto the ground and pulls me up against his chest just like he always does when I start breaking down. And as much as I hate to admit it, I actually want him to comfort me, help me deal I just don't know why._

"Darlin, just let it go, we all are going to have to move on but you need to so that we can help you truly adapt to your new life. Bella...I don't want to lose you." _My dead heart must of jumped at that last statement because all the sobbing suddenly stopped and I was laying against him in complete and utter shock. He...he doesn't want to lose me! But why? _"Your helping me to deal with this as much as we are you. I can't explain it any better, but for now just calm down and than we can go hunt before heading back home." _I was shocked and wasn't sure what to say except, _"Alright...Jazz."

* * *

**JASPER**

_The past few days have been hell for everyone, but me most of all since I can feel all their own emotions on top of my own. It just overwhelms me and I just wish for once I could block it all out. And its pretty much the same for us all, sadness, denial, anger, sorrow, hatred, vengeance, heartache, forgiveness, loss we all are sharing the same feelings. Some a little stronger than others, I mean Rose is driving me nuts with everything she is feeling and it doesn't help her constant bitching about Bella. If I wasn't a gentleman I might of slapped her across the face and told her to shut that big mouth, but I can't nor will. Sure she has a right to be angry, but we all know even she does though she won't admit it, Bella isn't at fault._

_Bella. What can I even stay about that girl? Each day I try to help her and she jut keeps pushing and pulling away. It hurts really because I need her as much as she needs...me well to cope at least. Alice was my pixie, my mate for centuries, but she was Bella's sister and her best friend. Plus I know how much Alice loved and cared for her which is why I think we both need each other to help cope. Not to mention I can calm her down if it comes to it while the rest have to suffer with her screaming or yelling at them even throwing things. We try to give her space and either myself, Esme or Carlisle try to take her out hunting, but it doesn't always work and poor Emmett who I know wants his little sister back is dealing with Rose. _

_Given my room is right beside hers I can hear and feel everything she is tenfold and it takes alot out of me being an empath. I wish that I had Edward's gift or even Alice's so I can see if everything will be all right eventually, because see, hearing how much pain she is having and how much she hates herself kills me. It's gotten bad enough that I will stay in the room holding her and letting her just scream till she has it all out and once more curls up into that ball she seems to like lately. _

_Carlisle has talked to me and he spoke with Jacob that conversation was anything but pleasant, but after alot of yelling and shouting we got him to calm down enough to understand. He doesn't blame us for Bella being turned, but he's also not happy about it. Right now he will let her deal with her emotions and trying to cope but he has asked that he see her when she is better, as for Charlie none of us know what to tell him. Even Jacob wasn't sure cause to say she is dead would possible cause him a heart attack, but Carlisle says he will try and think of a solution. Although one would be to dazzle him, but he is so against doing that so we are all trying to come up with something better._

_Her emotions are getting high again I can feel it even now while I'm in my room reading. But I know why. Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett are downstairs talking, well three are talking one is shouting and just being a total bitch. But all I can do is shake my head really and hope Rose will grow up and stop to realize the truth._

"How can she be allowed to stay here? Their dead because of her this would of never happened if we didn't let that damn girl into our lives."

"Rose calm down." _Emmett's voice booms out. _"Rosale Hale you will stop this now. Bella isn't at fault and us blaming her won't change anything, but only cause this family more suffering." _The voice of Esme, our mother was always a comfort and I know she is grieving but can tell she doesn't want to lose Bella over all this either._

"Everyone calm down. Jasper is trying to do the best he can with her since he can handle someone in her situation. But Rose you need to stop I'm sick of hearing how much you hate and despise Bella every chance you get. She is a part of this family and we will protect and care for her no matter what." _Carlisle. What can I say about that man? He does so much to keep this family together and right now it's like all of it is falling down around him, but he never loses that calmness about him. I have to smile even just slightly knowing that they all want her to stay with us despite what has happen. Even I want her here, which still confusing me since I wasn't close to Bella at all of course do to my thirst. Yet lately I'm with her more than anyone._

"JUST SHUT UP!"

_I hear Bella scream like usual whenever she hears us talking about her, as if she was human still and I already know what is coming next. The sound of the window open and her rushing off into the woods. _"That is another thing. Why the hell does Jasper care so much about her and want to help? She got his mate killed how can he show her any compassion. If it had been Emmett I would of already..." _Rose's sentence doesn't get to finish since I was suddenly in the living room and slapped her finally across the face, earning a growl from Emmett and her and gasps from our parents. But I don't care I'm sick of her bitching and it has to stop. _

"Why? You want to know why I care so damn much, because I understand her Rosalie. I know what she is feeling because if you haven't forgotten she lost Edward too and had gone to save him from them. So why not stop and think for a change about what your saying before it comes out that damn mouth of yours. Bella is a part of this family and I want her here, I want her back to the Bella we all know, but most of all I want her in my life cause I love her."

_Wait...did I say I love her. Where the hell did that come from? I just turn and vanish out the back door not wanting to stay any longer and know I need to catch up to Bella anyhow. Which doesn't take me long her scent is still strong and I soon find her up in a tree, crouching like she is ready to spring on something or someone. Of course my dumb ass didn't pay attention to the other scents till I see the bear that she most likely was going to attack run off and than realize what I did. But before I can even process that I come into her view and she lunges right at me taking us both down to the ground. Since I wasn't expecting it at the time. Were both snarling and growling at each other as I work to keep her from pinning me and also from hurting herself, but it's no use she can't get me the experience I have not to mention the strength I pin her after only 5 minutes. There on her back, my hands keeping her shoulders pushed into the ground while my body is planted on her legs so she can't and I find myself staring into those eyes. The thoughts of what I had said in the house hitting me again only to be knocked away with her screaming._

"GET OFF ME! LET ME GO JASPER!"

"Bella calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to calm down before I let you go again. This isn't going to help you always screaming at us than running off." _I keep my voice almost void of any emotions otherwise I might accidentally bring out the Major. But seeing her turning away to look out at the forest hurts as if I just got slapped in the face. I stay quiet for a little than slowly I feel her body relaxing though I did help manipulate her a little, but it means I can let her up sooner. Slowly I release her shoulders which wasn't a really smart idea cause she uses that second to flip us and pin me to the ground. If this had been under better circumstances I might of been impressed, but I don't fight knowing she is just upset and angry. So I lay there silently looking up at her face and almost wanting to reach up and caress her cheek, but I don't. _

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Don't you all get it...THIS IS MY FAULT!"

_After screaming at me once again she just jumps up quickly and takes back off into the woods, but with me being faster I pin her this time to a tree before speaking, _"Bella stop! This wasn't your fault sure we lost Edward...and Alice but it wasn't your fault. We all know the rules and we chose to let you stay with us to know about us, so stop blaming yourself for their deaths. As for leaving you alone...I can't nor will." _God mentioning Alice's name kills me all over again but I break from my own pain when she starts sobbing all over again. In second's I get her in my arms moving us down onto the ground knowing this might be a while and pull her up against my chest just like always. And as much as it surprises me I have to admit it, I actually want to comfort her, help her deal, but most of all have her in my arms like now and I just don't know why._

"Darlin, just let it go, we all are going to have to move on but you need to so that we can help you truly adapt to your new life. Bella...I don't want to lose you." _I don't know where that came from but for some reason I felt the need to express what was on my mine. And if what I feel from her is any consolation I'm glad I did. She is still confused, upset, angry and hurt but I can also feel other emotions coming off her now. Understanding, comfort and...love? Wait why is Bella feeling love and it's directed at me? Does she love me? As I try to think I found myself once more speaking from well for lack of a better word, from my heart. _"Your helping me to deal with this as much as we are you. I can't explain it any better, but for now just calm down and than we can go hunt before heading back home." _I feel her shock but for the second time today I find myself smiling with what she says next. _"Alright...Jazz." _She never calls me that but hearing my nickname coming from her lips suddenly gives me a warm comforting feeling inside that I hope never leaves._


	5. Chapter 5 An Understanding

**JASPER**

_It took another good month for us to finally get Bella where she needed to be, strong, her eyes now golden with a few red flakes but most of all able to deal with what happened. Sure her and Rose still clash here and there, but after the slap I gave Rose that day she seemed to realize I wasn't going to take or let her keep it up and finally backed off. Well enough for her that is. We still hear her whispering under her breath from time to time but that's normal. _

_As the weeks went by Carlisle and I began talking about what had happen back in Italy with Bella and he thought perhaps he finally figured it out. Though didn't want to ask Bella yet in case it upset her more to remember that time, although she didn't have any other happenings since we came home. So we still didn't know if it happen to be like a one time thing, but Carlisle seemed to think it was more than that. _"The power she let out was not some one time thing, but I think it was just everything happening at once she finally couldn't take it. But seeing as you two seem to be getting along lately Jasper I think when you feel she is ready try and help her harness and perhaps practice her power_."_

"I can do that, but for now I will just let her get back to be our Bella right now. It took too much to get her finally where saying their names doesn't have her sobbing asking her to remember what she did in Italy might only bring it back."

_Leaning on the wall with my arms crossed over my chest, I can feel the emotions of Bella as she sits inside her room most likely just reading. Something she seemed to do alot lately as I waited to see what else was going on with Carlisle_. _I could sense that he was a little curious and slightly happier more than usual about something but wasn't sure and didn't want to ask, I figured that if he wanted to talk he would. _"I agree. But since we are talking about Bella I'd like to ask you something and please don't get upset I am just curious about your feelings for her? We all see how close you've become and while I don't mind it is just an observation that the friendship could be more." _His words making me take in an unnecessary breath but I had been wondering myself about what I was feeling for her. So after a few moments I pushed off the wall walking over to the chair directly in front of his desk and sat down, leaning forward before I looked up at him_.

"The feelings I have been curious about as well lately. I can't really explain them its just I am now more protective over her and can't stand anyone to upset or hurt her even. At times it's almost like having her by my side is right, natural..." _Carlisle's hand came up and stopped me from going on and I quirked a brow wondering why. _"Son, I may not be an empath but as your father I can tell how you both react to one another, as has Esme. And if I told you something would you keep an open mind and just think about it before saying whether you believe it or not?" _I nodded and leaned back on the chair curious. _"We believe that you and Bella are mates. Now I know you and Alice were together for centuries and that Edward said Bella was his mate, but I don't think that either of you four were with your true mate. The way you both look at each other, how you react when someone talks about the other, even how you both seem to naturally gravitate to one another when one of you comes into the room with the other. Jasper I'm not saying you nor her didn't love or not want to be with Edward or Alice, only that sometimes who we believe we are suppose to be with isn't who we are destined for. Just think about it and when you think the answer is there we will talk, but no matter what you have mine and Esme's blessing."

_He than shifted up moving out from behind the desk and towards the door, stopping a moment to lay a hand on my shoulder and smiled at him, and I couldn't help but to return it before thinking about what he was saying. Than I slowly shifted up to go back to my room but looked over at Carlisle as he was about to go back downstairs, _"I don't have to think...I know that I love her." _It was a good thing Esme, Rose and Emmett weren't home because I really didn't want to deal with all those emotions not to mention Rose probably getting in one of her bitching sessions. So I quietly made my way to the room and slipped inside taking a seat on the couch needing to think some right now. What I told Carlisle was really how I honestly felt for Bella. I loved her and knew when he said Alice wasn't my true mate that it was and always had been Bella, we just didn't notice or maybe I did and just didn't want to admit it. Nor would I hurt my brother and Alice by starting anything with Bella, trouble is what happens now? Guess it was time her and I talked._

_But as I was going to pass her room the emotions she was emitting told me she might need to talk sooner than I thought. Her emotions were all over the place and she kept changing so fast how she was feeling it nearly gave me a heart-attack. First nervous, worried than she was scared and I didn't know why or for what so I turned and took a few steps closer before knocking on the door, _"Bella...lets go out I have a feeling you need to talk so come on."_  
_

_

* * *

_**BELLA**

_Well it was now over a month and finally I was doing better, my eyes were nearly completely gold and human blood didn't bother me like it once had. And I have to say that I was pleased to be alright and not some problem or possible a liability for the family. Much of my recovery I owe to Jasper. He never left my side, never gave in to my wanting to be left alone. He pushed and forced me to stop hiding in that black hole, and being so depressed and blaming everything on myself. At first I wanted to hate him for doing this to me, wanted him to just let me die, to become consumed in depression, but now that I am healing I'm glad for him not giving up. _

_Sure it hurts a little to know two people I loved very much won't be coming back, but now when ever I think about them or hear their name it doesn't cause me to break down sobbing. I came to see that what happen to Alice and Edward wasn't something I had any control over and that no matter what they wanted to keep me safe. It was even possible for me a few days ago to go into Edwards room, though the pain was there I still needed this. If I was going to finally let him go and say goodbye I had to be able to go in their without breaking down and begging him to come back._

**FLASHBACK**

_This was the moment I had been hating but knew it had to be done so after I stopped coming up with excuses my hand moved to the door_ _and slowly opened it. Biting back the sadness that came rushing straight at me when I stepped into his old room, images of the first time I was here came flooding back into my mind and I stopped. His scent was so strong, and I just wanted to close my eyes and reopen them to see him in there waiting for me. But I knew he wasn't and needed to stop this it wasn't healthy and that wasn't how he would want me to live my life. Being constantly in misery and pain. So I inhaled and forced my feet to carry me inside and closed the door walking over to his music collection running my fingers carefully over the titles. My eyes filling with venom before pulling them back and turning my attention to his books, smiling some remembering how much he loved books._

_The window was open where he first had me on his back as he jumped out and I had to smile still remembering that time. It scared me when he took me out like that, but than I had so much fun it was so amazing being up in the trees and seeing the world from that view. Slowly turning back around my fingers brush over the books and I look back to the music before pushing play and what came on nearly did me in...it was my lullaby. The venom was back in my eyes and I collapsed to the floor sobbing listening to the music, my Edward playing the piano and almost felt like I couldn't do this. It was a good thing everyone else was out because I know I would of never been able to do this with people here, hearing me in here sobbing._

_So I forced myself to sit on the floor and just listen to the song, letting my eyes close as I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. This was how I would say goodbye, letting his song play and my memories flood my mind, remembering the past and knowing he died to that I could live. It took nearly four hours of letting the song play over and over till I was able to push myself up off the floor and no longer have the venom in my eyes, shutting off his stereo and making my way to the door. As I open the door, I turn my head over my shoulder taking one last look around, taking in his scent and with everything I had told him one last time. _

"I love you Edward. Goodbye."

**END FLASHBACK**

_That was one of the hardest days for me, but ever since I have continued to improve more and more, of course the family ecstatic and_ _glad to see the Bella they all were missing back. A part of me glad to be back. But now I was left with other issues on my mind and I know Carlisle and Jasper were just as curious as I have been about what happen in Italy. To be honest I wasn't sure, but when I could get the nerve to remember that day I was going to ask Jasper if he could help, so for now it was one of those thoughts I pushed aside till later._

_I was told that when I was stable enough Jasper was going to take me to La Push so that Jacob and I can talk, since I know he is very upset but Carlisle has assured me that he does understand. Once he stopped and listen to what transpired he finally understood this wasn't the Cullen's fault and right now they were only helping me, so I think he just wanted to see me and make sure I was still the Bella he once loved. _

_But seeing as I am on the issue of love that brings my thoughts to yet another thought. Jasper. I don't really know how to explain it, but having him with me seems to ease the pain. Jasper is pretty much the one who took me hunting, held me whenever I broke down sobbing and also let me hit and yell at him till I calmed back down again. All that time he never once got mad or left me alone unless he was sure I was alright. Now don't get me wrong I love that I went through all of this with him, since he and I share the lose of a love but at the same time it scares me. Jasper and I barely talked to one another when Edward was alive, yet now it seems like he took over for Alice in becoming my best friend, but at the same time. I think it could be even more than just a close friendship, or brother/sister type of relationship and I don't want to say anything because there is no way Jasper could ever feel love for me. He was Alice's mate and I was Edward's so how could that even be possible, yet I can't help but to think there is._

_There are times when Jasper is with me and I swear that the look in his eyes is something more than friendship, but as soon as he notices me watching he will turn away. And the next time we catch each others eyes the look is gone. Maybe I am just imagining it but a part of me hopes that I'm not, though I am not sure what to do if what I am feeling is love for Jasper. He was my best friend's mate and Edward's brother is that alright for us to be together or even have those feelings for each other? Shaking my head I rubbing my temple a little trying to go back to my book, but at the moment I can't too much in my head to relax and concentrate._

_Hearing footsteps in the hall I know it's Jasper coming down to his room and bit my bottom lip wondering if he might go for a walk with me. So I close my book and make my way to the door but stop, hesitating and finally going back to pace in my room. Nervous, worried and unsure if this was a good idea than scared about what might happen when I asked. It was enough to drive me crazy right now, but it would seem my erratic emotions got attention because there came a knock at my door before his voice came through the door._

"Bella...lets go out I have a feeling you need to talk so come on."

**Yes I know I'm so mean leaving you hanging at the end of this chapter, but don't worry I wouldn't do that to you all. SO just be patient and it will be worth it.**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6 Feelings Unlocked

**Alright I was going to skip the talk, but I decided it might be nice to let you all see what exactly and how exactly they come to understand the feelings. So I hope you enjoy this and keep the reviews coming.**

**JASPER**

_Bella and I__ made the way from the house towards the forest in silence, risking a few glances out of the corner of my eye at her but she still seemed a little upset __so for now I just stayed quiet till we were in a good enough spot to sit down and talk without anyone knowing what is said._ _I wasn't sure what was going on, but decided that this might be a good time for me to let her know how I was feeling. Since like I told Carlisle I do love her so if I want something to go on than I needed to get it out in the open. Find out how she feels and go from there and oddly I was nervous which shocked me, but I tried to push it aside __for now as we finally came into a clearing but far enough that no one in the house could hear and motioned to the rocks for us to go sit._

"So Bella, want to tell me why your emotions are suddenly all over the place when you had been fine."

_She bit her lip while I spoke after she sat down and kept her gaze from me than after a few seconds I reached over with my hand under her chin and turned her head so she was looking at me_. "I...I am just trying to understand what I have been feeling lately Jazz about...you?" _She got up right after she spoke and stood a few feet from the rock and I watched her a moment before moving towards her and placed my hands gently on her shoulders turning her around to look at me. Lifting her chin since she still refused to look at him and stared back into those soft, gorgeous gold eyes, pushing a few hairs back behind her ear trying to find my words knowing this was as good a time as any._

"Bella it's nothing you have to be worried about because I have been wondering about the feelings I have about you. I can't explain it but when ever I'm around you it's like all my troubles just vanish, like we are the only two people here. And don't get me wrong I love Alice and I'm thankful to of had her in my life for so long, for her bringing me to the Cullens and allowing me to meet you, but Bella. Bella, Alice and I weren't meant to be mates there wasn't a connect for us to each other. So while I still love her and always will I know that she wasn't who I was meant to be with..who I am suppose to be with is you."

_I wasn't sure what she was going to say, but I could sense her feelings shifting again now they were confused scared and in the back happy. So that was helping a little as I continued to gaze into her eyes my hands now at her waist but I couldn't or rather wouldn't make a move yet that would be pushing it for sure. _"Jasper...I.." _She looked down and I suddenly felt guilt from her so I knew what was wrong now and tried to figure out how to approach this without upsetting her more. And took a moment before I took her hand and lead her back to the rocks so we could sit down, puling her slightly against my side before releasing her hand and looking at her. It was like looking at a child waiting to be punished but of course that wasn't the case I just had to help her realize that._

"I know this is hard for you right now Bella, not to mention you have been though alot of emotional trouble. But Bella, like with me and Alice you and Edward weren't true mates. I know that might be hard to understand for you so I will try and help the best I can. You notice how Esme and Carlisle are with one another, Rose and Emmett those are mates, they are meant to be together, its a bond between the two like a ribbon that winds itself around their souls, their hearts and seals them to each other. It is something both people will feel when they are with one another and I didn't realize that when I met Alice, but than with my past I wouldn't of know what to look for, she told me she had visions of us being a couple so I accepted it. Where as you and Edward that was first love, so all those emotions were so over powering you both believed you were meant for one another. However, if you were Edward wouldn't of been able to leave you, the bond wouldn't of allowed him to just up and leave you like that. Am I making any sense."

_Bella nodded her head now looking at me and her eyes didn't seem as distant as they were earlier and her emotions weren't as haywire, in fact they weren't confused or scared which made me happy and I smiled at her. _"I...I understand Jasper." _Hearing her my hand came up and gently took hers keeping the smile on my face as I looked back at her trying to think of what else I should say, this just wasn't me and I felt like I was out of my element. I was the Major not cupid, or anyone who really knew or cared about love but as I look into her eyes that is all changing. Bella is slowly becoming my reason to be here and I only hope she can or will feel the same for me._

"Bella what I'm trying to say doesn't mean that we have to jump into something, I just wanted you to know that I do have feeling for you and if your willing too I'd like to see where this takes us. Ever since Italy I have felt this pull, this need to be with you, to protect and keep you at my side no matter what. Only recently I have come to understand that things happen for a reason, and don't think I mean that Alice and Edward had to die for this, for us just that their death while painful is allowing us both to have something more. I know Alice and Edward would want us to be happy and if that means with each other I'm willing to try if you are."_

* * *

_**BELLA**

_Jasper and I__ made our way towards the forest in silence, since it seemed neither of us knew what to say right now but I was still a little upset__._ _I wasn't sure what was going on, but decided that this might be a good time for me to let Jasper know what I was feeling and pray he didn't push me away. Wondering if I could or should maybe talk to Esme, but than I don't want her getting upet since Alice was his mate and I was with Edward, would she think I wanted them to be killed? Shaking my head I quickly push those thoughts away not wanting to believe Esme would ever thank that about me. But I did need to know what or how he might feel before I could figure out if I should try and see if we can be together or if it wouldn't even be worth it. Seeing him__ motioning to the rocks for us to go sit I just nod and follow still being quiet. But it was him who seemed to break the silence that had come between us.  
_

"So Bella, want to tell me why your emotions are suddenly all over the place when you had been fine."

_Biting my lip as I heard what he said when we sat down I wasn't sure what to say and has wish he didn't sense my emotions so easily. But till I had time to think I kept my gaze from him than suddenly felt his hand under my chin and turned my head so I had to look right at him_. Exhaling slowly I tried to word this right. "I...I am just trying to understand what I have been feeling lately Jazz about...you?" _But after I couldn't stand to see what his face showed and got up right standing a few feet from the rock. A few seconds later his hands gently touched my shoulders turning me around so I had to look at him. Once more lifting my chin since I wouldn't look at him and stared back into those gorgeous gold eyes. Shivering slightly when he pushed a few hairs back behind my ear and making me a little nervous._

"Bella it's nothing you have to be worried about because I have been wondering about the feelings I have about you. I can't explain it but when ever I'm around you it's like all my troubles just vanish, like we are the only two people here. And don't get me wrong I love Alice and I'm thankful to of had her in my life for so long, for her bringing me to the Cullens and allowing me to meet you, but Bella. Bella, Alice and I weren't meant to be mates there wasn't a connect for us to each other. So while I still love her and always will I know that she wasn't who I was meant to be with..who I am suppose to be with is you."

_His words just completely took me by surprise and I wasn't sure how I should react. He was actually saying he had feelings for me just like I was and that he and Alice were never meant to be mates? Okay to say I was speechless was an understatement, he just blew me away and now I wasn't sure what to do even. It was almost like he already knew and was just trying to make me oh hell I don't even know right now. _"Jasper...I.." _I looked down and I suddenly felt guilty I mean sure he said him and Alice weren't meant to be, but what about Edward and I? But before I could even begin to process my thoughts he took my hand and lead us back to the rocks to sit down. Which was fine I think sitting was probably better though when he pulled me slightly against his side I started feeling calm and relaxed before looking at him.  
_

"I know this is hard for you right now Bella, not to mention you have been though alot of emotional trouble. But Bella, like with me and Alice you and Edward weren't true mates. I know that might be hard to understand for you so I will try and help the best I can. You notice how Esme and Carlisle are with one another, Rose and Emmett those are mates, they are meant to be together, its a bond between the two like a ribbon that winds itself around their souls, their hearts and seals them to each other. It is something both people will feel when they are with one another and I didn't realize that when I met Alice, but than with my past I wouldn't of know what to look for, she told me she had visions of us being a couple so I accepted it. Where as you and Edward that was first love, so all those emotions were so over powering you both believed you were meant for one another. However, if you were Edward wouldn't of been able to leave you, the bond wouldn't of allowed him to just up and leave you like that. Am I making any sense."

_All I could do was nod my head but I was starting to feel better not nervous, confused, scared just happy which was nice and seeing him smiling at me helped. _"I...I understand Jasper." _A little startled though when he took my hand, but I let him and kept the small smile on my face still unable now to look away from his eyes. It was like drowning in them and never wanting to come up especially if this was heaven, but I knew this was only his side and I still had to tell him how I truly felt. Though wondered if he was already feeling it, but still that wasn't fair him being completely honest with me and I don't. But I waited letting him have his time before I would take mine. Though his hand in mine was sending this warmth shooting through my body and I rather like it, nothing like that ever happen when Edward held my hand so could this be that bond he was talking about? I wonder.  
_

"Bella what I'm trying to say doesn't mean that we have to jump into something, I just wanted you to know that I do have feeling for you and if your willing too I'd like to see where this takes us. Ever since Italy I have felt this pull, this need to be with you, to protect and keep you at my side no matter what. Only recently I have come to understand that things happen for a reason, and don't think I mean that Alice and Edward had to die for this, for us just that their death while painful is allowing us both to have something more. I know Alice and Edward would want us to be happy and if that means with each other I'm willing to try if you are."

_His last words had me sitting frozen and the thoughts I once had ready to share just all fell from my mind at least for a moment. Than I took in a breath before deciding how I needed to do this hoping I was able to make as much sense as he had._

"Jasper...I really don't know what to say but let me try and get this out. When I was with Edward as you said we were each others first love and I couldn't think of ever being with anyone else. It was like my life now revolved around him and only him, but I was happy. He made me happy and I loved him with all my heart, even when you all left. It hurt and believe me all I wanted to do was die the pain was too much. But thanks to Jacob he pulled me back and helped me, if it wasn't for him I might not even be here to be honest I was pretty bad. Anyhow, when Alice told me about what Edward was going to do, I couldn't let him die even though you all just abandoned me. A part of me still loved him and being in a world without him wasn't possible, but as we say that still doesn't matter. But...as you said I did, do still love Edward nothing can take away my first love, however the moment I saw you in Italy something happen. I'm not exactly sure what but when I saw you it was like this electric shock went through me, but it got stronger when I was in your arms. Only now after you mentioned about the bonds and mates do I finally begin to realize what is going on."

_Taking a moment before going on, seeing that he had yet to take his eyes off me but as usual his face was un-readable so I just lightly squeezed his hand and finally found my words. _"I know you are probably sensing how I have been lately and I can't help it all the strangeness, but once you explained I think I do now. But I was worried cause I knew how much Alice meant to you and always thought that she was your mate. However, now that you told me she wasn't your true mate I understand and I also see that Edward really wasn't my mate either, so since we both seem to have the same feelings. And you are wanting to give this, us a try so am I...all I want for either of us is to be happy."

_I was never good with feelings so wasn't sure how this might go, but when I finished instead of saying anything Jasper did something that caught me off guard. While we sat there staring back at one another, his hand still holding mine he suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. At first I just froze, but that same electric shock washed through my body and I was kissing him back as if this was just as natural as anything else. And now I just had to hope whatever it was we had lasted._

**Okay there it is, them both coming clean with how they feel and I hope you all are happy with this chapter. It was a little hard to write but I think I got it the way I wanted them so I wait to see the reviews and go to figure out what I want to do next. ^^**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7 Visit to La Push Part 1

**I glad you all were happy with the last chapter where Jazz and Bella finally talked and realized their feelings. Don't worry Rose's issue will be dealt with soon but for now I thought a more important matter needed to be talked out. Jacob and Bella.**

**JASPER**

_I'm not sure how long we stayed out there but I do know one thing, when I kissed her it was just unbelievable. It was like having the blinds removed and everything became suddenly clear, not to mention the feelings that came over me were way overwhelming. But in a good way, it was warmth, understanding, compassion, hope, faith and love were all the things we both seemed to be feeling. And there was no worry, sadness, nothing to make me think this wasn't right which helped and I was glad Bella was able to finally feel happiness again...with me._

_As we headed back to the house Carlisle was standing by the back door with Esme both of them smiling so I assumed despite not hearing us knew what was going on. Not to mention Bella and I were holding hands. We didn't see Emmett or Rose which I was rather thankful for, not that Emmett would be an issue but Rose is and has been though since I slapped her earlier it might of gotten the point across finally. Sure I regret hitting a lady, but Rose needed to be knocked off that high-horse of hers and we all know Emmett nor our parents would ever do that. So why not her 'twin' brother?_

_When we got inside I could tell there was something else up since both Esme and Carlisle were a little uneasy, _"Glad to see you both are doing alright, but Bella I think it's time you take care of something now that your stable and no longer a threat to anyone cause of your hunger. Jacob called. He wants to see you and I agree. He's asked for you and Jasper to come to La Push, he assured me not to worry about the treaty and that everyone really does miss you but they also understand." _Carlisle's words helped me see why he was a little uneasy, but all I got from Bella was sadness and I knew she was afraid Jacob was going to never want to see her again, so I sent her a wave of calm and understanding which helped her. She nodded smiling over at him before looking back to Carlisle. _"Alright. I'll go talk to him now."

_There wasn't any think in her emotions to make me worry and I gave her nod before taking her hand and leading to the garage, deciding to just take the bike wondering what she would think. Stepping into the garage and pulling off the cover to the Ducati Hypermotard 1100 Evo, or course black on black. She was my pride and joy. Bella just stood there staring at it for a moment till I walked over and climbed on the bike smiling and held out another helmet for her. _"Jazz I never knew you owned a bike, wow this is just awesome. Although I have ridden on one before, Jake and I built 2 old bikes to help me just kind of live I guess. But this bike is amazing are you sure you want us to drive it to La Push?"

_Hearing that she liked the bike made he happy, though when she mentioned her and Jake rebuilding and even riding threw me. I never would of pictured her doing either, but she had said it was right after we all left so it did make sense and I'm sure it took her mind off everything. _"It's fine Bella come on. I haven't been on her for awhile and its just faster than the car, just hold on and we will be in La Push before you know it." _With a nod she put on the helmet and I got mine on before starting the bike and letting her get on and wrapping her arms around my waist. That closeness felt nice and I was smiling again through the helmet before I shifted and we were suddenly off down the drive._

_I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but had a feeling it was going to be alright Jacob seemed to understand and I believe he just wanted to see her is all. Within a matter of maybe 10 minutes we were in La Push and she directed me to where Jacob lived, finding the red house and pulling up nearby. And right before I shut her off Jacob came outside at first looking pissed, but when Bella took off her helmet his emotions relaxed and he was suddenly there pulling her into a hug._

"Bells, god I'm so happy to see you. Thank you Jasper for bringing her like I asked this means alot and as I told Carlisle you being here is fine nothing will effect the treaty." _His emotions didn't betray anything and I knew he was speaking the truth so I just nodded setting both helmets on the bike. _"Jake...I'm so sorry for worrying you..." _He stopped her with a shake of his head and just pulled her into another hug. _"Forget it Bella doesn't matter anymore your here now and that is all I care about. Now come on lets go down to the beach and talk, you too Jasper."

_He smiled at me and than took her hand which I wanted to protect about but let it go, I could feel his emotions and knew how much he loved her so for now I stayed quiet and followed them towards the beach._

_

* * *

_**BE****LLA**

_When Jasper kissed me it was just unbelievable nothing like how Edward kissed his were so guarded, Jasper's weren't and I rather liked that. But than I was a vampire now so maybe that was the difference. It was like having all my worries, fears washed from my mind so that it all was suddenly clear and made sense to me. I was suddenly feeling understanding, compassion, hope, faith and love all directed at Jasper. No longer was I worried, sad, nothing to make me think this wasn't right which I knew in my mind it was and that with Jasper I could feel happiness again.  
_

_As we headed back to the house Carlisle was standing by the back door with Esme both of them smiling and if I could of blushed I would of been. It just felt odd well a little to have them as I was guessing, already know what happen without knowing what happen. If that even makes sense not to mention we were holding hands. But all of it felt right and I was following my heart, okay ead heart, but you get what I mean. We didn't see Emmett or Rose which I was rather thankful for, Rose just had never liked me and at this moment I didn't want to hear anything about how she felt. Or even what she thought about me and Jasper being together. Sure we would have to tell them, but I was preferring to wait and I don't think Jasper was in a hurry. We wanted to go slow and get the chance to know each other before jumping into a full out relationship.  
_

_When we got inside the looks on Esme and Carlisle's face made me feel a little worried well till Carlisle finally spoke, _"Glad to see you both are doing alright, but Bella I think it's time you take care of something now that your stable and no longer a threat to anyone cause of your hunger. Jacob called. He wants to see you and I agree. He's asked for you and Jasper to come to La Push, he assured me not to worry about the treaty and that everyone really does miss you but they also understand." _Carlisle's words helped me relax though I had been worried about this moment when I would have to face my best friend. But the way he spoke said Jacob was alright so I hoped he was right losing my best friend too would only put me back into that black hole and I didn't want to go there ever. So I nodded and gave them both a smile before answering, _"Alright. I'll go talk to him now."

_Jasper only gave me a nod before taking my hand once more and lead us to the garage, and I half expected us to take one of the cars. Stepping into the garage he moved past Emmetts Jeep and pulling off the cover to the a Ducati black on black and I was speechelss. Standing there staring at it for a moment wide-eyed and unable to form any thought or sentence, since I never knew any of the Cullen's to own bikes. Sure Jake and I rebuilt those 2 old one, but they were nothing compared to the beauty in front of me. I finally watched him climb on her before holding out a helmet for me and when I finally spoke my voice was nearly a whisper. _"Jazz I never knew you owned a bike, wow this is just awesome. Although I have ridden on one before, Jake and I built 2 old bikes to help me just kind of live I guess. But this bike is amazing are you sure you want us to drive it to La Push?"

_The look on his face after I spoke told me he was happy, though I could tell he was wanting to ask me about the bikes me and Jake built yet he didn't. Maybe I could tell him another time right now I wanted to see my best friend and hope after this was over I could still call him that. _"It's fine Bella come on. I haven't been on her for awhile and its just faster than the car, just hold on and we will be in La Push before you know it." _With a nod I put the helmet on and I got behind him as he started the bike and wrapped my arms around his waist.  
_

_I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but had a feeling it was going to be alright Jacob seemed to understand from what Carlisle said and I believed he just wanted to see me in person. Within a matter of maybe 10 minutes we were in La Push and I told him how to get to Jacobs. As Jasper was about to shut the bike off Jacob came outside looking a little pissed, but I just assumed cause vampires were on their land. So I got off the bike and as soon as I took off the helmet he was suddenly there pulling me into a hug. My own emotions calming as I wrapped my arms around his neck happily not caring about the smell that I now noticed, it didn't matter this was Jacob, my Jacob and the smell I wasn't going to let bother me.  
_

"Bells, god I'm so happy to see you. Thank you Jasper for bringing her like I asked this means alot and as I told Carlisle you being here is fine nothing will effect the treaty." _He didn't at all seem upset or angry nothing but happiness is all I could get. _"Jake...I'm so sorry for worrying you..." _He stopped me with a shake of his head and just pulled instead of talking pulled me into another hug. _"Forget it Bella doesn't matter anymore your here now and that is all I care about. Now come on lets go down to the beach and talk, you too Jasper."

_He smiled and than took my hand which I didn't mind, I just really missed him and seeing that he wasn't mad made me feel a whole lot better. Though I knew that Jasper might not like the connection, though I got the sense he knew it wasn't more than just a very close friendship. So we walked down to the beach in silence._

_

* * *

_**JACOB**

_I have been going nuts not knowing what happen with Bella when she left to go after that damn leech, but still maybe if I had just kissed her and made her understand she would of stayed. But I couldn't keep torturing myself thinking about it, I was the Alpha now and had a responsibility though Bella stayed my main focus. Though the torture was a little less when I finally heard from Carlisle about what had happen and was going on now and to say I was shocked is an understatement. _

_Bella had to witness the leeches death than be turned against her will well I didn't want to think of feelings that must of come crashing down on her. At that moment I felt sorry for Edward and Alice, sure they were our enemy and I hated them but that to me seemed a little extreme especially if Bella never told a soul. But what hurt the most was her being turned into one of them and from how Carlisle talked unable to even be allowed to feed, he told me she was extremely weak when the got there so I was worried. How long could they go without blood and survive? All the different questions running through my head was driving me crazy for that past few months._

_Thankfully when I finally told the pack what was going on it seemed they understood as much as I did, even Paul who I was worried would say he wanted Bella killed was worried. Sam didn't seem to happy about this but since he wasn't Alpha he couldn't say much and I had already spoke to my father before going before the council. After I explained, plus with them already knowing Bella helped and they agreed to allow her in La Push when she was stable. If I believed she wasn't a threat than they would go with my word and trust me to keep everyone safe. It surprised me some since well I have known how the council feels about this whole situation, but relief washed over me when they would follow through with my words._

_Imagine my surprise a week later when I was at home and caught the scent of vampires of course my natural reaction was to attack. Standing on my porch watching the bike slowly stop I was wondering who it was, till I met Jasper's eyes and than...Bella's. The minute she took off the helmet I was suddenly calm and rushed to her side pulling her into a tight hug ignoring the smell. It was Bella, my Bella was here and she was alive that was all that mattered to me._

"Bells, god I'm so happy to see you. Thank you Jasper for bringing her like I asked this means alot and as I told Carlisle you being here is fine nothing will effect the treaty." _I wasn't at all upset or angry nothing but happy at this very moment. _"Jake...I'm so sorry for worrying you..." _I stopped her knowing what she was going to try and say and didn't want to allow her so I shook my head and just pulled her back into another hug. _"Forget it Bella doesn't matter anymore your here now and that is all I care about. Now come on lets go down to the beach and talk, you too Jasper."

_Smiling to them both before taking Bella's hand which made me happier still, it didn't matter what she became. She was still my Bella the girl I had loved since we were little kids and finally she was back in my life, so there was no way I would ever let her leave again. So we walked down to the beach in silence and I hoped this talk would go well._


	8. Chapter 8 Visit to La Push Part 2

**For those of you worried about the talk don't, I assure you Jake will be just fine I promise.**

**JACOB**

_We walked in silence to the beach, my hand keeping Bella's like it was natural and sure she was a vampire but it didn't mean I stopped caring stopped loving her. Though I wasn't sure what was going to happen and right now talking about this was more important than anything right now. Turning to look over at her and catching those once chocolate brown eyes now a liquid gold and smiled. She was still beautiful still Bella, aside from the changes to her body. The look in her eyes really wasn't a monster it was that same girl I made mud pies with, the same girl who came back here and stole my heart all over again. Maybe I had been wrong all along, but however I felt it still didn't change that they were our enemies. Of course the Cullens hadn't broken the treaty so maybe we could all live together without fighting._

_When we got on the beach I moved us all to the log me and Bella always sat on whenever we came here exhaling some and moving my hand up through my hair before turning to them both. _"Bella, I know the le...Cullens probably told you about how much I was worried and at first. Well at first I was angry, hurt and pissed but after I talked with Carlisle more and more I realized one this wasn't their fault and two your still the same girl. It doesn't matter that your now a vampire I can see it in your eyes my Bella is still in there and nothing can change that no matter what." _My hand tightened a little in hers as I looked into her eyes still and noticed she was giving me her complete attention, which made me feel so great that I smiled. When I looked over at Jasper he was just standing away a little but staring at us intently though I wasn't sure the look on his face._

"Jake...I've been telling you the Cullens are different than others and there is no way I would ever become like them. I would rather die than kill a human just to feed off them, so you don't have to worry about losing me Jacob. As you said I'm still that same girl just...just well less human? I don't know I mean you get what I mean, it doesn't matter if I have a beating heart or now...I will always be Bella Swan that pale skin Arizona girl who turned Forks around." _She spoke before actually laughing some and even me and Jasper where shaking our head and laughing a little at her._

"Alright Bella your still the same girl just less destructive. Look I wanted you to come see me because I have been worried sick since you left for Italy and than when I finally got answers from Carlisle I freaked out. But after I calmed down there was one thing I realized."

_Sucking in a breath I shifted on the log and took her other hand, barely noticing that Jasper tensed up my mind was only focused on Bella reaching up and pushing back some hair from her face. I really did love her and there was no way I wanted to lose her again. But I also wouldn't push she did love that leech and well his death probably did kill her all over again so me throwing myself at her wouldn't help. Lacing our fingers I leaned in kissing her lips, not caring that Jasper was there I mean why should I? However, a growl from beside us made me pull away and look right at Jasper who's eyes had darken and he was shaking which only confused me._

"Get away from Bella mutt...:"_Jasper's words shocked me and when I turned to Bella she was staring at me in shock. Okay what the hell was going on? _"Jake...I'm sorry but things have changed.." _She was looking down and slowly pulled her hands from mine before standing and moving to Jasper's side which just blew me away. When she put her hand on Jasper's arm he calmed down suddenly and I got it than. _"Oh...I see your with him. Can't say I blame you given we technically are suppose to be enemies its just I was hoping since.." _Bella was suddenly there again with her finger at my lips looking at him and I nearly broke down but than she wrapped her arms around me and I let her give me the hug. My own arms embracing her as my eyes closed and I nuzzled into her neck for a moment._

"If your happy Bells, than that is all I care about. Your my best friend and I love you no matter what, just remember I am here when ever you need me." _Releasing her I kept my hands at her waist looking into those eyes before I gave her my Jacob smile and looked over at Jasper who seemed to of calmed down. _"The council is trusting my word and my choices so nothing is changing, although if its alright with you all Jasper I'd like to get rid of the treaty. We both care and love Bella so if she wants to be in both our lives I'd like us to be able to live together in peace as well." _With that I moved my hand and held it out for him and after a moment thought maybe this wouldn't happen but than Jasper stepped closer and took my hand nodding some and seemed to relax, or at least I hoped he had. Bella was smiling and hugged me again when I told her I wanted the treaty dissolved before kissing my cheek._

"We would be happy to live in peace with the pack, thank you Jacob it means alot to have this trust. And right now I will make you a promise. Bella will be safe, happy and I won't allow anyone to ever hurt her again you have my word. I really love her and I know you do as well which I understand."

"Jake thank you. This means alot you wanting us all to live in peace, I love you Jake and nothing and no one can change that, you will always have a place in my heart and my life. There is no way I could ever live without." _The sound of her voice softened me even more and I pulled her to me one more time, inhaling and not even their smell bothered me right now. _"Your welcome, both of you. But for now I need to get back and talk to the pack, being Alpha and all does have it's down side. Oh and Bella I know you haven't told Charlie yet so whatever you all decide let me know and I will back you." _With that I nodded to them both and they did the same before I took off towards the forest actually alright with this outcome, sure I lose the one girl I loved more than anything. But, I know she was where she belonged and she would always be a part of my life._

_

* * *

_**JASPER**

_I followed them towards the beach knowing they needed to talk and from what I was getting off them both they were calm but also very happy. Seeing him take her hand I let it go, Bella had told me how important he was to her so I could push back my jealousy for now. Taking the time to look around the area as we walked smiling some and finding myself relaxing and enjoying the view. La Push really was a beautiful place and now I could understand how and why Bella loved being her so much. A part of me thinking about a few ideas for later and how to go about them but that would involve talking to Jacob, but that was later.  
_

_As they moved to the log I stayed back though I could still hear what was said, but didn't want to intrude on their conversation so I crossed my arms looking out over the water. Hearing Jacob I just listened quietly, _"Bella, I know the le...Cullens probably told you about how much I was worried and at first. Well at first I was angry, hurt and pissed but after I talked with Carlisle more and more I realized one this wasn't their fault and two your still the same girl. It doesn't matter that your now a vampire I can see it in your eyes my Bella is still in there and nothing can change that no matter what." _Shaking my head slightly when he nearly slipped up calling us leeches but let it go, hell I still wanted to call him a mutt, but tried not to for Bella. As I looked over noticed he was still holding her hand and narrowed my eyes slightly. His emotions changing some and slightly worrying me, since they were pure love, but another was lust.  
_

"Jake...I've been telling you the Cullens are different than others and there is no way I would ever become like them. I would rather die than kill a human just to feed off them, so you don't have to worry about losing me Jacob. As you said I'm still that same girl just...just well less human? I don't know I mean you get what I mean, it doesn't matter if I have a beating heart or now...I will always be Bella Swan that pale skin Arizona girl who turned Forks around." _Just as I thought this was going to become a tense situation Bella had to go and throw a curve, which had even me laughing along with them. God did I love that girl she was just too precious and I was happy to have her in my life. Shaking my head and looking over at them both smiling.  
_

"Alright Bella your still the same girl just less destructive. Look I wanted you to come see me because I have been worried sick since you left for Italy and than when I finally got answers from Carlisle I freaked out. But after I calmed down there was one thing I realized."

_Okay just when I thought this was all going to be fine his words caught my attention once more, what had he realized? Just when I was trying to think noticed his movements now holding both her hands and pushing away her hair. Being a little too intimate for my taste and my hands dropped to my side clinched a growl coming from deep within me, that Jacob pulled away and look right at me who's and I could feel his anger, lust, and on top of it all confusion. He didn't realize I love Bella or she me and the growl at his kiss wasn't clicking for him so I decided to help.  
_

"Get away from Bella mutt...:"_My words wrapped in venom, keeping myself from doing what I wanted to which was ripping his damn head off and being done with it. My eyes only on him, dark and dangerous till Bella spoke. _"Jake...I'm sorry but things have changed.." _Sensing her sadness got my attention from Jacob, seeing her look away, pull her hands from him and come to me. Watching and waiting till she put her little hand on my arm and all the anger just vanished. Damn she could calm me faster than anyone. _"Oh...I see your with him. Can't say I blame you given we technically are suppose to be enemies its just I was hoping since.." _Hearing Jacob I looked up though blinked when Bella was there in front of him suddenly silencing him and I let out a sigh. His emotions were changing and so where hers which did hurt me some. I knew she hated hurting anyone and Jacob especially. So I let them handle this, looking away as they hugged each other, trying to give them some privacy, feeling bad and knowing this was hard for them both. But I could still feel love and compassion from them both and knew it would take time but they would be alright.  
_

"If your happy Bells, than that is all I care about. Your my best friend and I love you no matter what, just remember I am here when ever you need me." _Smiling some to myself hearing him before giving a light nod when he looked up at me. _"The council is trusting my word and my choices so nothing is changing, although if its alright with you all Jasper I'd like to get rid of the treaty. We both care and love Bella so if she wants to be in both our lives I'd like us to be able to live together in peace as well." _Turning towards them as he spoke about the council and was actually shocked to hear them agreeing to this, but nodded some and slowly stepped closer and indeed shook his hand.  
_

"We would be happy to live in peace with the pack, thank you Jacob it means alot to have this trust. And right now I will make you a promise. Bella will be safe, happy and I won't allow anyone to ever hurt her again you have my word. I really love her and I know you do as well which I understand."

"Jake thank you. This means alot you wanting us all to live in peace, I love you Jake and nothing and no one can change that, you will always have a place in my heart and my life. There is no way I could ever live without." _Looking to Bella and sent her some calm, she was still a little upset about hurting him but I knew he was going to be alright_."Your welcome, both of you. But for now I need to get back and talk to the pack, being Alpha and all does have it's down side. Oh and Bella I know you haven't told Charlie yet so whatever you all decide let me know and I will back you." _Nodding my head some I watched him slowly head off into the forest and could feel some of his pain, and had to admit that I would feel the same if I was in his place. But I knew after some time he would be alright and both would keep their promise to be there for each other. Looking to Bella and seeing the venom in her eye I moved to pull her into my arms just wanting to hold her for now. We didn't need words she would talk when she was ready, so I just wrapped my arms around her and stood holding her to my chest._

_

* * *

_**BELLA**

_When Jake took my hand to lead us towards the beach I didn't think twice about it, this was just like old times and I was just glad to be here with him. I can't even begin to tell anyone how worried, scared I had been the last few months and weeks, well aside from Jasper who already knew. But he assured me it would all be alright and sure enough it was looking that way. Sure when we first arrived Jake seemed upset but than he saw me and everything changed which made me happy and calmed my already worried mind. When we got closer I smiled looking back out over the water and started thinking back when last I was here.  
_

_When Jake moved us to our log I had to smile more, this would always be our log no matter what, and I gently squeezed his hand. _"Bella, I know the le...Cullens probably told you about how much I was worried and at first. Well at first I was angry, hurt and pissed but after I talked with Carlisle more and more I realized one this wasn't their fault and two your still the same girl. It doesn't matter that your now a vampire I can see it in your eyes my Bella is still in there and nothing can change that no matter what." _Tilting my head some I ignored the word he almost used when he was talking about the Cullens, since I knew it wasn't easy for either side to be nice right now. But I was hoping that could change possible and would do whatever it took to see it done. Nodding some to what he was saying and thankful Carlisle got him to understand it seemed to help right now.  
_

"Jake...I've been telling you the Cullens are different than others and there is no way I would ever become like them. I would rather die than kill a human just to feed off them, so you don't have to worry about losing me Jacob. As you said I'm still that same girl just...just well less human? I don't know I mean you get what I mean, it doesn't matter if I have a beating heart or now...I will always be Bella Swan that pale skin Arizona girl who turned Forks around." _What the hell did I just say? God I still don't even know how to talk around people, but hey at least their both laughing. Which got me to laugh too, shaking my head and looking down feeling rather embarrassed at my little speech.  
_

"Alright Bella your still the same girl just less destructive. Look I wanted you to come see me because I have been worried sick since you left for Italy and than when I finally got answers from Carlisle I freaked out. But after I calmed down there was one thing I realized."

_Looking up as Jacob spoke I smiled, though when he shifted some taking my other hand and moving my hair it confused me a little. It was a little more intimate and before I knew it his lips were on mine. At first I sat frozen and in shock, but soon found myself kissing him back. Jacob's kiss was nothing like what I expect and had been wanting him to kiss me for so long. But soon the growl broke it apart and I sighed, knowing already without looking who it came from. I did love Jacob, but I also loved Jasper and there was no way Jake and I could be together even with the council trusting his words. Sure we could be finds but not lovers and that hurt.  
_

"Get away from Bella mutt...:"_Jasper's words spoke volumes and I needed to keep them both calm since I didn't want a fight breaking out over this. _"Jake...I'm sorry but things have changed.." _My voice came out so soft it shocked me but I knew it was needed and slowly looked away. Pulling my hands from him and moving to Jasper's side wanting to calm him and placed my small hand on his arm. As I looked up he just suddenly relaxed under my touch and that gave me some relief. But when I heard Jacob the pain hit me again. _"Oh...I see your with him. Can't say I blame you given we technically are suppose to be enemies its just I was hoping since.." _But I didn't want him to finish and appeared suddenly in front with my finger on his lips, before pulling him to me and hugging him tightly. Knowing that if I was human I would of been crying right now. Feeling his warmth as he moved his arms around me I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder and needing him to understand. I would always, always love him and never want him to not be in my life. There was no way I would ever let that change and Jasper knew but he accepted it which I was thankful for.  
_

"If your happy Bells, than that is all I care about. Your my best friend and I love you no matter what, just remember I am here when ever you need me." _Lifting my head finally I smiled at him the best I could and nodded. He would always be needed in my life. _"The council is trusting my word and my choices so nothing is changing, although if its alright with you all Jasper I'd like to get rid of the treaty. We both care and love Bella so if she wants to be in both our lives I'd like us to be able to live together in peace as well." _When he spoke about the council I was blown away that they accepted his judgment about this situation and couldn't help smiling even more. Turning to look when I heard Jasper's words and nodded to him. Both of them helping to easy all my fears and that made me feel a little better now.  
_

"We would be happy to live in peace with the pack, thank you Jacob it means alot to have this trust. And right now I will make you a promise. Bella will be safe, happy and I won't allow anyone to ever hurt her again you have my word. I really love her and I know you do as well which I understand."

"Jake thank you. This means alot you wanting us all to live in peace, I love you Jake and nothing and no one can change that, you will always have a place in my heart and my life. There is no way I could ever live without." _My words still soft, but I felt calmer now and knew Jasper did that to help and I was grateful not yet letting Jacob go. I know it was probably childish but a part of me was still afraid._"Your welcome, both of you. But for now I need to get back and talk to the pack, being Alpha and all does have it's down side. Oh and Bella I know you haven't told Charlie yet so whatever you all decide let me know and I will back you." _Hearing his words I smiled finally letting him go but I knew the venom was filling my eyes as I watched him walk away. It still hurt that I had hurt him by being with Jasper, but a part of me knew this was right and just had to trust the friendship we had. Feeling arms coming around me and I let Jasper pull me closer needing this and him and thankful he didn't say a word. Jasper really did understand me and that was why I did love him. Closing my eyes and calming myself down before we left._


	9. Chapter 9 Moving On

**I thought it would be nice to have the talk with Jacob go well and even end on a good note. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I am coming up with what I wish to do next. ****Check our my profile I have a poll for what you all might want to see coming up. ^^**

**BELLA**

_That talk with Jacob really had gone well, we were still friends though it did hurt I could reciprocate his feelings and I knew he would need some time, but the fact I wasn't losing him was a huge relief. Jasper was such a sweetheart coming with me and now having a problem with Jacob and I staying friends. I was slightly worried he might be jealous because there was still love between us, but I think Jasper knows who I want to be with. When we came back from La Push Jasper and I spent the rest of the night in his room not doing anything really except reading. We found out that we both loved spending time just quietly with a book and it was nice, though I couldn't help but to slip a look at him._

_He would sit on his bed, those blond locks falling slightly in his face. The way his white shirt clung to his torso and his arms just enough that his muscles were seen every time he moved. Those tight, blue jeans hugging his lower body and I don't know how many times I would daydream about seeing him without clothes. But than I snapped out of it going back to my book. _

_Today though I knew what Jasper wanted and a part of me was scared to death, but another part of me knew I had to do this it could help me fully move on and no longer feel so guilty. Jasper had asked the other members to give us some space and I was thankful. Sure they deserved to know but I wasn't sure I could handle having all of them here while I remembered what happen. I just wasn't sure I could look Jasper in the eyes when I was done let along Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, so they accepted and took off for a nice day in Port Angelos._

"Come on Bella I know your nervous, but you don't have to be but if you want to get rid of this guilt than you need to just tell what exactly happened."

_I heard Jasper before nodding some and moving from the window in the living room over to the couch and sitting down with him, biting my lip a little as I looked down in my lap. Thinking a moment about how to start and finally looked up at Jasper who just sat quietly on the couch giving me time offering a smile. _

"Well you know Alice got a vision of Edward going to the Volturi, so we took off to stop him. I reached him of course before he exposed who he was to the humans, but than members of the Volturi Guard found us and said Aro wanted to see us. At first Edward said it wasn't necessary but some girl name Jane appeared and he and Alice made us follow her. When we got there I'm not sure who all the others were, but this one name Aro came forward seeming happy I was alive but than he took Edwards hand. Not sure what he saw, but than he tried with me. Yet like Edward he was blocked."

_I paused for a moment and felt a hand on my hand before I started feeling a little calmer and smiled at him. _"Thanks. Alright so he asked Jane to try and at first Edward tried to stop her but he was suddenly on the ground in pain and I screamed for them to stop cause it was horrible. The pain on his face was killing me, Alice was at his side but he was in so much agony. Aro finally called her off and she focused on me, but thankfully nothing happened. So Aro who was mildly amused that I was able to block them wasn't sure what to do, but the other two said they already knew and he seemed upset but than called Felix forward. Just as I turned Edward got between us."

_I closed my eyes and gripped Jasper's hand once more and felt this wave of calm but knew it was Jasper's way of trying to help me and I took in a breath and slowly went on. Explaining about the fight with Edward and Felix, how I was just stuck watching them slamming each other around worried how it was going to end. Till Edward was pinned down by both Felix and some guy name Demetri while Alec this whole time held Alice. The look on Jasper's face worried me so I stopped my tale and looked at him, his teeth were clinched and his eyes had gone completely black. It worried me and that was another reason I didn't want to tell anyone but I knew they had a right to know. So I placed my hands on either side of his face and made him look at him, though the minute my hands touched his face he relaxed into the touch._

"Be...Bella...I'm sorry. Just hearing this is hard, but I'll be alright continue I want to know it all." _His voice was deeper than usual but the look in his eyes said he wanted me to continue, so I nodded and moved my hands back into my lap, although he took one and held it in his hand. Guessing we both needed the closeness to help us and he would of been right._

"Well Aro proceeded to explain the rules in your society and how those who don't follow must be held responsible and punished. Aro took hold of Alice's hand too getting an understanding about thing from her but it didn't matter he still said the family broke their rules and I thought that meant I was to be killed. You know since none of you had done it. But I would be wrong obviously.

**FLASHBACK**

"Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen you both have been found guilty of allowing a human to gain knowledge on our lives. Therefore you know the rules. She was to be turned or killed yet no one in your family felt responsible enough to uphold our laws so we are left with no other choice."_ Aro's voice was low and held no emotion._

**END FLASHBACK**

" I watched the way he looked _a_t both Edward and Alice before slowly stepping closer and putting his hands on Edward's face, my screams falling on death ears and I dropped to the floor as my love and best friend were ripped apart in front of my eyes. Right before the world just went completely black. Tears stained my cheeks but all I remember was an overwhelming burning in my body and Aro's voice telling me I would be starting a new life soon."

_I had to stop my voice was shaking and I was on the verge of breaking down wishing I could still cry but that wasn't possible. Jasper didn't say anything just pulled me into his lap and held me lightly stroking my hair trying to soothe me, though I felt some waves of calm washing over me and did seem to feel a little better. We just stayed like that for awhile and he never pushed me to continue or even asked me anything else. I guess understanding. It wasn't clear if he wanted me to explain about after I was turned and I would tell him but really hoped he didn't need that information, since he understood what it was to deal with new born. _

_Shifting some I closed my eyes and buried my face in the crook of his neck inhaling his scent and trying to just relax again, trying to forget about those memories since it hurt to much. Glad to have Jasper and the feel of his arms around me was helping right now._

_

* * *

_**JASPER**

_I was glad that it seemed Jacob and Bella were going to still be friends though it did hurt them both, I could sense that in their emotions but could also sense closer, understanding so they would be alright soon. At first it was a little harder being near them with the intensity that Jacob still loved Bella, but as I thought more and more about it really couldn't be jealous. Jacob brought her back from her depression and saved her from completely losing herself when he abandoned her. So in a way I should of been thanking him because if not for him I might now be able to have the chance to be happy again. No they loved each other and I understood very well, but I knew Bella truly loved and wanted to be with me so I didn't let it make me completely jealous. And after she finally calmed down later that night it was pleasant sitting in my room with her even if we didn't talk. Just the fact she was near me was all I needed as I read my Civil War books.  
_

_Knowing from her emotions that she was lusting and also curious though not quite sure about what though I could guess it was me. And to be honest I was loving that I caused those feelings with her, but it was even cuter when she tried to sneak a look at me since I knew she was doing it. But for now let her think she was a sly little vixen, although I did have my own thoughts about her that I tried not to let affect me right now that would of been pushing it way to fast and too soon.  
_

_Today I asked my family to go into Port Angelos so I could spend time with Bella and she could finally tell me what exactly took place when her and Alice when to Italy. I knew it was hard on her so with only me around thought it might be a little easier and knew she didn't want to really talk but it would help. So I explained that it would only be us, no one else and that they wouldn't be asking her to tell them later, I could give them details if they really wanted. At first she wanted to close herself off again but when I explained talking would help her move one better she understood. Sure it was painful but talking about it with someone helps a person lose the pain and guilt they carry. Though I wouldn't push her to far if she seemed to get upset as I moved to sit on the couch and looked over at her by the window. Part of me wanting to hold her, but knew she didn't want that so let her have time.  
_

"Come on Bella I know your nervous, but you don't have to be but if you want to get rid of this guilt than you need to just tell what exactly happened."

_I couldn't help but to smile at her when she came to sit down after I called to her, but seeing her bit her bottom lip like she did as a human was just so adorable. It made me want to kiss them, but now wasn't the time and I suppressed those thoughts for another day. Right now was all about Bella and helping her through this.  
_

"Well you know Alice got a vision of Edward going to the Volturi, so we took off to stop him. I reached him of course before he exposed who he was to the humans, but than members of the Volturi Guard found us and said Aro wanted to see us. At first Edward said it wasn't necessary but some girl name Jane appeared and he and Alice made us follow her. When we got there I'm not sure who all the others were, but this one name Aro came forward seeming happy I was alive but than he took Edwards hand. Not sure what he saw, but than he tried with me. Yet like Edward he was blocked."

_She was sending off tension and worry so I placed my hand on hers to try and help, not wanting to manipulate her emotions too much. It seemed to help since she relaxed for me. _"Thanks. Alright so he asked Jane to try and at first Edward tried to stop her but he was suddenly on the ground in pain and I screamed for them to stop cause it was horrible. The pain on his face was killing me, Alice was at his side but he was in so much agony. Aro finally called her off and she focused on me, but thankfully nothing happened. So Aro who was mildly amused that I was able to block them wasn't sure what to do, but the other two said they already knew and he seemed upset but than called Felix forward. Just as I turned Edward got between us."

_Listening to this was harder than I thought since I knew about some of the Volturi Guard from Carlisle. Jane was one to watch as were Felix and Demetri so when she spoke about what Aro wanted a growl wanted to escape from deep in my chest, but I held it off. Though kept her hand in mine to keep us both calm as I tried to radiate calmness out to her. My eyes shifting to black though as she continued and I tried to monitor her emotions and didn't even know she had stopped talking. I was picturing the events and that only made me madder till I felt hands suddenly around my face, taking in the scent I realized it was Bella. She was worried, concerned, scared and those emotions hit me as I slowly came out of my state quickly and looked at her. How did she just calm me so easily? No one had that ability, yet all it took was her touch and I was fine.  
_

"Be...Bella...I'm sorry. Just hearing this is hard, but I'll be alright continue I want to know it all." _My voice as still deep, but I was alot calmer and my eyes were back to normal as I tried to let her know it was alright to continue. Feeling her hands move away and I immediately missed the closeness so I quickly took one back in my hand and sat there quietly once more ready to listen. Using her as a filter for my anger to stay in check and rather glad for it right now.  
_

"Well Aro proceeded to explain the rules in your society and how those who don't follow must be held responsible and punished. Aro took hold of Alice's hand too getting an understanding about thing from her but it didn't matter he still said the family broke their rules and I thought that meant I was to be killed. You know since none of you had done it. But I would be wrong obviously. I watched the way he looked _a_t both Edward and Alice before slowly stepping closer and putting his hands on Edward's face, my screams falling on death ears and I dropped to the floor as my love and best friend were ripped apart in front of my eyes. Right before the world just went completely black. Tears stained my cheeks but all I remember was an overwhelming burning in my body and Aro's voice telling me I would be starting a new life soon."

_Hearing Alice's name caused a pain in my chest but I pushed it aside, not wanting to cause her to stop again. She was already with her emotions coming close to another breakdown, so I did send her some calm, understanding and even love to try and help. But this part of the story I had been dreading more than anything, but figured I could handle it given my own dark past. Yet when she spoke about how hey died, how Aro just ignored her screaming pleas I gripped into her hand as she did with mine. We both were struggling her slightly more and when she stopped I knew that was it. There was no way I could ask her to go on into her days as a new born, I could already understand what it was no doubt like. So I did the only thing I knew that would help._

_Pulled her into my lap, not saying a word and held her close to my chest. Pushing all the calming, love an understanding I could to help her relax. Closing my eyes and concentrating on Bella and nothing else as she seemed to curl up in my arms, which at any other time would of been wonderful. Right now I just wanted to keep her from falling back into a depression over this stroking her hair and didn't care that we stayed like this for several hours. Time really no longer matters to our kind so she could stay in my arms for a month and I wouldn't of complained. Leaning my head gently against hers when she buried her face into my neck, a sudden feeling of completeness washed over me and it was than I realized why. Bella. She completed me and I did the same for her, nothing would ever change that I knew in my heart. Nor would I allow anyone to tear us apart, we were both hurting but along with the pain came a new feeling. Undying, unmatched, complete and utter devotion. That was how I felt about this woman in my arms and how I would feel for all eternity for her. _


	10. Chapter 10 A new connection

**Okay this is the time you all seemed to want the most so I hope you really enjoy it.**

**BELLA  
**

_I'm not sure how long we sat on the beach but at the same time it didn't really matter Jasper and I didn't have to sleep or any other human things. But at the moment after that long talk with Jake I just needed time away from everyone else, plus Jasper always had this way to make me feel better. Sure he was an empath and could send anyone calming waves, but still there was something else about Jasper I just couldn't figure out what that was right now. It seemed though he had when he moved my hair off my shoulders and began softly kissing my neck. It startled me and I tensed which only made him hold me that much tighter._

"Ja...Jasper what are you doing?"

"You don't mind do you?" _That smooth southern accent had me and I couldn't hold back a shiver._

"No…it's just I wasn't expecting it and was rather surprised by it is all."

_He pulled me against his chest and I heard a soft breath escape his lips unnecessary as he rested his head on my shoulder, his cheek against my ear some before be started again with the kisses. Keeping my eyes closed I tried not to tense up so much at his touch, even if it was rather new, strange and some what scary to me even coming from him. But at the same time I couldn't make myself tell him to stop. He just continued to kiss softly along my neck, shoulder and ear with his arm wrapped around my waist holding me to him. The feel of his soft lips, cool breathe along my skin made it tingle some and I couldn't keep from shivering a little, at which he chuckled, but said nothing._

_A little while later he slowly remove his arm from around my waist and push down on my shoulders so that I was lying on my back. Neither of us seeming to care we were out on the beach. Taking a soft breath I allowed him to push me onto my back and wondered just what he is up to or thinking. At the same time I really didn't care why we were doing this, some how it actually felt right. But as I feel his soft lips once more on my neck I kind of have a feeling and found myself leaning my head off to the side so he can get to my neck easier. Though I am not sure why I did that exactly it just felt right at the moment._

_My hands almost instinctively go up to hold him ever so tenderly at his waist, slightly letting my fingers rub up along his sides, biting my bottom lip now at the feeling he was causing with his behavior. All of this new to me, but not so much that is scares me; I actually am enjoying it some. Edward and I had never gone this far, hell his kisses were nothing like this always guarded, always safe, so I had to wonder if it was because I was no longer a frail human that Jasper was even trying this.__ He continues along my neck and I keep biting on my bottom lip, my whole body tingling with each second that passes and my hands seem to tighten around his waist as if instinctively knowing what to do. Pulling him closer to me and he seems to not mind as I feel his weight now on my chest, before gasping as his lips suddenly leave my neck to find my soft lips._

_At first I am more tense then I had been, but after a few seconds I relax and even find my arms wrapping around his back more, as his slowly and gently move to hold me up against him. The feeling of his soft lips against mine was so nice yet still scary to me, but my body seemed to be acting on its own and I just allow it. His hands along my back are ever so gently caressing me and the warmth coming from his body rushed over me like waves on the ocean. My mind doesn't have time to process before it is reacting naturally with his and I soon feel my leg moving up along his side as were kissing, the tingling that I was feeling earlier now gone. Rather replaced by a new sensation, though one that I have never felt but am not afraid of in the least._

_Its like have a million needles all pricking your skin at once, yet it doesn't hurt it actually feels rather nice and I couldn't help but to deepen the kiss because of it. Pulling him tighter to me and not wanting him to stop or leave. Though all my actions and how my body is reacting are new to me, yet as far as I can tell isn't something bad or that I should worry about. A few minutes later Jasper slowly breaks the kiss and I feel his hand up along my cheek, lightly caressing it and I smile wondering what he is going to do or possible say._

"I know we become best friends, but Bella my feelings for you are much deeper than that now. All I can think about is you and making sure your safe, but most importantly that you are always in my arms. Bella…I love you."

_Listening to what he said I started to feel my dead heart almost flitter and turned my head away slightly shocked and unsure how to respond really. He was right we had become best friends, but as far as these new feelings that were now surfacing I didn't know how to explain them. They were just nothing like what I felt for Edward, but oddly I was glad they weren't these seemed stronger, deeper. It was like nothing I had ever known, yet I found myself not wanting to lose it or him and for him to never let me go. His touch had always held such comfort, safety for me, but now it was more. And I wished to know these feelings more and to not lose them in the process._

_Taking another unnecessary soft breath I slowly turn my head back and felt his soft, cool hand up along my cheek still as I slowly smile up at him._ "Jasper I can't imagine not having you in my life and I do…I do love you Jasper, that much I have always know in my heart."

_As soon as I had stopped talking his lips were pressing softly, but almost with a type of passion against mine once more, my arms still tightly around his back. Softly I caressed his body through his shirt, feeling the heat radiating from him into them and smiling. Wondering how long these feelings and sensations would last, but at the same time not really caring if they lasted forever or suddenly vanished, just being with Jasper was enough for me. I could feel him deepen the kiss as his tongue slowly slipped out from inside his mouth and brushed over my lips softly, before I parted mine some and allowed my tongue to come out slowly. Slowly letting my tongue mimics his and brush softly over his lips, but then slip back into my mouth still slightly nerves about all this. As my body reacted to each movement, each touch I allowed it to without question, knowing that my responses seemed to fit perfectly and that I wasn't going to question any of it._

_Jasper broke the kiss and I took a breath before tilting my head to his whisper,_" Do you trust me Bella?"

"Of course I do," I said almost without thinking.

"Good."

_His hands moved to my waist slowly, gentle and with such care that I couldn't help but remain calm under his touch. Taking a soft breath my eyes closed. Slowly, but gently and with such a soft touch I felt his hands move up my sides, under my shirt. His fingers lightly, caressing my soft, delicate, skin and sending another wave of sensations rushing over me. My breathing still increased, my heart I know if it still beat would be racing within my chest. Jasper's lips were once more along my neck as I felt his hands stop along my sides, just holding me there for now, biting my bottom lip as my hands lightly move up his back. Though still on top of his clothes for the moment, unsure if I was ready to move them up under and along his skin._

_I pursed my lips some, my head tipping back as my back rose slightly off the sand, before his lips moved back against mine in a soft kiss as his hands once more moved up along my skin then suddenly out from under my shirt. Which didn't bother me, though when I felt my shirt being lifted up my body I tensed up once more on him, but I assume he sensed my tension because the kiss was suddenly deepened and I relaxed again._

_The shirt now resting just below my breasts and I felt my head spinning, Jasper keeping the kiss deep and holding me with his free hand. Our bodies putting off such heat, that I can feel the sweat on my neck, moving my arms up to his neck slowly. My hands light against his skin feeling the sweat along his neck as the kiss deepens more; his hand along my back were soft, gentle like silk just gliding over bare skin. All of this was still scary for me even if it was with Jasper, but I couldn't really push him away either, a part of me wanting this to happen though not sure really why. I never needed this to know who I loved with all my heart, who was the one I never wanted to be with out. The answer was always the same Jasper._

"Hmm Jasper are you sure about this? I mean…"

_My voice trails off as his lips found mine once more and I feel his arms wrap around me gently._

"Bella how can I not be sure this is right? You're the one person I care most about in the world, so of course this is right. I love you Bella and want to be with you always."

"Jasper I…I love you too it's just that I'm scared and nervous that if something went wrong or happen I'd lose you as my best friend and I don't want that. I need you in my life."

_My voice was shaking some from worrying but remained soft and I knew he understood my concern and fear because I felt his hand brush across my cheek again softly, then slowly through my hair causing my head to lean so into his touch. The light touch of his fingers against my skin then in my hair just had me forgetting about all the worry I just had._

"No matter what I will always be with you Bella, nothing is going to change that even if were only friends. I will never leave your side."

_My lips were pursed to respond, but he pressed his lips against them in a kiss with his arms wrapping tighter around me and I couldn't help but to kiss him back. I moved my arms up and around his body slowly, gently holding him against me, tracing my fingers lightly over his back. Both of our bodies were radiating heat like before. I couldn't even begin to explain each and every sensation or feeling that washed over me, it was so overwhelming but at the same time I didn't want them to stop either._

_Everything around us seemed to disappear as if we were the only two people alive, or at least to me it seemed that way. I had stopped listening to the sounds along the beach. Instead only concentrating on Jasper and being with him, still hoping if this was all a dream I wouldn't wake from it ever. To feel this much passion for one person who returns willingly is amazing; and I was finally starting to understand what it meant to be completely in love with one person and wanting to have them there no matter what._

_Jasper's hands slowly caressed my back still not breaking the kiss, before I felt one move back around to my stomach and slip up under my shirt once more. Tensing ever so slightly then relaxing again, though still trying to get use to all these feelings that were suddenly rushing over me. His hand was warm against my skin and I couldn't help but to pull him closer wanting to just lose myself in his touch then took a soft breath as he broke the kiss. A hand brushing across my cheek softly, his breathing was faster and hot against my skin, sending a tingle rushing down my spine._

"I love you Bella," _he said_. "I promise not to hurt you."

"I love you too Jasper and I know you would never hurt me, I trust you."

_The touch like his kisses was soft, gentle as I felt myself just surrendering to him willingly, my mind empty of any thoughts other then the ones about us. It was like nothing I could have ever imagined or dreamed would happen, but here I was with Jasper the guy who hadn't always been at my side. Perfectly happy was the only thing that came to mind at the moment._

_The shirt finally coming off slowly, my breathing still increased, before his hand moved back over my skin, lightly letting his fingers trace over my stomach. Kissing along my neck once more, bringing a soft, light sound from my lips, still holding onto his back playing with his shirt, not sure I could fully pull it off him. But as he continued kissing along my neck softly, his hot breath against my skin, I suddenly jerked up on his shift, causing him to break the kiss so it could come off. Licking my lips some before tossing the shirt to the floor, letting my hands move to his chest, down along his firm stomach muscles, noticing a slight tense in them as my hand moved along his bare skin. It brought a smile to my face but only for a moment, since his lips suddenly found mine once more, but it was a more heated kiss and I could feel a longing, want from him._

_My hands moved along his sides then wrapped once more around his broad, bare back, caressing his skin with my fingers lightly along the spine. It most of been nice cause I felt a shiver from him. He had one hand behind my back the free hand brushing along my side and stomach, trailing along the edge of my bra as we kissed making me arch up against him. His touch sending wave of heat over my skin making me want more, want him more, pulling him down against my chest just holding him there for now. Our tongues slipping out from our mouths, rubbing along each others for a moment before his moved into my mouth. Bringing another small sound from my lips, but it seemed to move things forward._

_

* * *

_**JASPER**

_My hands ran along the edge of her bra before finally slipped my finger up under the wire, making her tighten her arms around me and shivering nervously. A part of me wondering if she really had never gone far with Edward with how she reacted. But at the same time I wasn't going to ask. Breaking the kiss I moved near her ear, my breath was hot against her skin, _"Relax." _That one word soft and actually did seem to make Bella relax, well till my hand caused the bra to lift up off her breasts. She than started biting her lip I felt my body react instantly as I took the hand along her back, moving it over the hooks before a faint pop and it came loose. My fingers moving to pull the straps down her arms, forcing her to remove her arms from around me. I than moved my free hand back up along her chest and over her breast, my thumb and forefinger lightly massaging over the nipple. It made her breath catch and I couldn't help but smirk, her hands pushing up above her head as her back and hips rise up off the sand, a soft moan finally escaping my lips._

_My hands stayed soft against her breast, fingers rubbing around the nipple feeling her shivering under me, before moving and my tongue flickered out over it. Lips closing over her breast as I softly began to suckle on it, making her moaning get louder, making me smile since I was the one causing this pleasure for her. I wasn't sure what to think, since at the moment my mind was completely blank, but at the same time I think I finally realized she was now my world. Slowly I moved between her breasts taking a little moment to suckle and then tug at both nipples knowing what it was doing to her and enjoying it. Letting my hand slid back down her side to her waist, moving along to button of her pants, popping it open then sliding hy hand slowly down them, along that soft skin._

_By now Bella was trembling, pushing hard against the sand creating a slight mound above her head and uncontrollably moaning, as my hand moved down between her legs, forcing her to spread them a little as my fingers find her clitoris and slowly began rubbing over it. But only for a moment before pulling my hand back out, removing the other from her back and gently began to pull her pants off. My eyes slowly moving to look down at her, watching as she seemed to continue getting lost in the moment. But than I had to tease some and began kissing along the inside of her thigh after getting the pants on, leaving her only in panties moving back up, before letting my fingers slip behind the panties and started once more rubbing along her lower lips and clitoris._

_ My finger that had been rubbing along her lower lips suddenly slipped inside, moving softly, gently within those warm folds. My voice coming out so soft it took wouldn't of been hear by human ears, _"Hmm, it seems my angel just had her first orgasm, mind if I taste?"_ My words seemed to a confusing Bella seeing that was the suddenly feeling I got from her and smiled. Remembering that this was probably her first experience this deep but she finally gave a faint nod. So I slowly pulled my finger out before pushing against her legs making them spread wider. I soon was at my lovers paradise and inhaled her scent which was so intoxicating, before letting my tongue coming out to flick over the clitoris. It forced her breathing to catch again in her throat as my hands gripping along her hips gently keeping them up off the sand for the moment.  
_

_I continued to flicker my tongue along those lower lips, suckling some lightly before slowly pulling away, allowing Bella a brief moment to relax. Feeling my own bodies reaction to this angel under me and couldn't hide the smile that came over my face, before moving my hands once more along her soft legs, then along her hips and sides. Positioning myself between her legs and noticed her realization of what I was going to do, feeling the warmth of our skin against each other. Watching as she bit her lip some growling slightly since seeing her do that only drove me, but knew I still wanted to do this right and would be careful, sure she wasn't human but didn't mean it wouldn't be painful for her. And causing her more pain whether it was coming with pleasure wasn't something I was going to take lightly. Slowly lowering myself down and bringing my lips to hers softly at first.  
_

_The kiss was gentle but there was a hidden need, want coming now from both of us and I lightly let my tongue brush over her lips, sending a shiver along her body. Pressing my thick, hard shaft up against her body, bringing a moan out that made me pull back from the kiss, a hand along her cheek before I spoke, _"Trust me…I won't let it hurt you."_ Then slowly, gently began to allow my hardness to push into her body, causing her to tense up for a moment. Bella shivered and seemed to wrap around my length as I pushed into her slowly, bringing a light moan from those soft lips and a smile to mine. Bella relaxed some, as my mouth once more moved over her breast, suckling, tugging lightly at the nipple. Helping to get her even more relaxed, wanting her to enjoy this as I was. Plus any and all sounds she made just drove the animal in me wild though I kept him in check for now. This first time was going to be slow, loving and not about instinct it was about two people sharing a special bond, connection to one another.  
_

_Once I was completely inside her all the way to the hilt, I felt the barrier and knew this would be a little painful so when she nodded I pushed in breaking it and than went still. Letting her adjust and the pain to subside watching her for any signs that I should stop. Once she looked back at me and smiled I slowly began a gentle rhythm in and out of her body, making her tremble while my hands stayed on her hips holding tightly. She was biting her lip, moaning out and feeling such pleasure it was washing over me and I fought the urge to just completely take her once more._

_My body kept the rhythm and it only seemed to make her body spasm more, which increased the now screams leaving her mouth glad that we were outside on the beach, otherwise we might give Rose and Em a run for their money right now. Her hands founding my back pressing me against her body more, almost like she was wishing to melt into me. Her nails I didn't realize were slowly beginning to dig into his skin though it didn't bother me and all reactions I enjoyed from her and enjoyed watching her wither under me in sheer pleasure._

_Suddenly taking her harder, faster and deepening the kiss as my tongue probing the inside of her mouth. Caressing along her tongue, teeth as my fingers lightly brushed along her skin. All of this making me solely focus on what we were doing like it was all that mattered in the world. I had been scared at first, but now even that was lost in the wave of sheer pleasure, passion, heat that was flaring out from us both. Nothing else was like this and I totally and completely knew that Bella not Alice was always meant to be my mate. She was what completed me and as much as I loved Alice and always would, I loved and cherished Bella more.  
_

_Finally I broke the kiss laying on her chest some, not hard or crushing, but enough that I could feel the sensation our bodies was creating, our breathing heavy and I could feel sweat along her sides and neck._

"I love you Bella. You're amazing but I can't last much longer."

_My voice deep as I felt all her love, compassion and lust flowing from her, _"I…I love you Jasper."_ She finally managed before letting another scream follow as my movements stayed hard and fast__. A few more thrusts I gripped her waist tighter, moving just a little harder into her. However, my actions did seem to do something to Bella, that wave of spasms seemed to wash over her once more as her back arched up. Screaming louder than she had earlier making me smirk slightly, oh my girl was certainly a screaming and I was looking forward to making her do that more often._

_"JASPER!"_

_"BELLA!"  
_

_As my body slowly began to once more relax I saw her back lower to the sand once more right before I seemed to collapse on top of her. Still inside and not in a hurry to come out right now, both of us breathing heavily, looking back into those golden eyes of hers. I loved her so much and after this special connection we just shared I knew there was nothing I wouldn't do for her. She was my world, my life and I would cherish her for all eternity._

_"_I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Isabella."


	11. Notice and Information

**I just wanted to let you all know the previous chapter was updated and I will do that whenever I make some kind of notice or ask for advice instead of making a whole new chapter. So check back here and there but I hope you all enjoy the chapter and what happens between Bella and Jasper. Don't worry I plan on keeping up with the poll with the other choices that were also voted on so no worries.**

**Enjoy**

**SwanCall  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Their Thoughts

**Sorry for the delay wasn't sure where I wanted to go next after such a great chapter last. But don't worry more juicy Bella/Jasper together later I promise. Oh and don't think I won't have some crap coming into play.**

**JASPER**

_The night on the beach, it was, it was beyond anything I could ever dream and true I have been alive for longer than most it was still like nothing I have ever experienced. I knew Bella and Edward had never been intimate, but what I felt from her that night was extraordinary. Bella was throwing off some powerful emotions. Yet I will admit at the start she was very nervous, scared, worried, hesitant about what it was we were going to do, but as I allowed my own emotions to flow into her she soon relaxed. Sure I had been with both human and vampires through my life but none, and I mean none not even Alice ever could match what I felt from Bella and from me. I suppose that what some say is true, everything is more intense with your soul mate and that is exactly what is was. Intense._

_We had stayed there after well into the next day, neither of us tired or needing sleep anymore, but I think it was just that with such a shared experience we just wanted to relish it for as long as we could. As we got ready to go back home, I was getting alot of strong emotions from Bella and needed her to understand that what we did wasn't wrong. So after we both were dressed I pulled her into my arms and nuzzled into her neck kissing softly at her shoulder._

"Darlin' your putting off some powerful emotions there, but you have nothing to fear or worry about when we get home. They will not think any less of either of us. Trust me darlin' I would never make you do anything or have you do anything that either of us should be guilty about."

_This wasn't how I wanted us to go back home with her feeling guilty and just so upset about what was happening with us, that and I already knew we would be hit by a very pissed off sister. Rose had been avoiding both Bella and me lately not that I was complaining, but this was only going to have her opening that damn mouth of hers again. But I wasn't going to let her make Bella feel horrible about us being together, if she couldn't understand we were soul mates and that our previous relationships weren't meant to be than that was on her. _

"I'm sorry Jazz, it's just...it's just I know no you said the family understands about it not being my fault Edward and Alice died, but what are they going to say about us? I mean won't this seem odd? Us starting this romance with each other after our old loves were killed? Don't get me wrong I remember our talk about those not being soul mate connections, but I'm still worried about how everyone will react and see this."

_Listening to her speak I continued to keep my arms around her waist, letting her lean back on my chest resting my chin on her shoulder. Her scent was always so calming and kept me relaxed. As she finished I knew she didn't realize Rose was going to be the only real problem, but maybe I should get this over with and explain. Just I hated her feeling like this and always taking responsibility on herself for things she couldn't control. Taking in an unnecessary breath I kiss her cheek and lean back off her shoulder but never once let the connection between us vanish. Some how just holding her helped me more than I ever could of imagine._

"Isabella first off the family knows or rather Carlisle and Esme knew about what was going on before you or I ever realized it. They noticed how things were between us verses with Edward and Alice so they understood and figured what was going to happen before us. Granted none of us knew two of us would be killed, but still. What is happening between us was going to happen no matter what. True soul mates can't ignore their feelings, that pull towards their other half no matter how hard they try. Even if Alice and Edward hadn't been killed you and I, this would of come about no matter what. So don't think they are going to be hurt or upset in fact they are just going to be overly excited since they have been keeping calm till we were ready."

_I couldn't help the smile or laugh that escaped me after I spoke knowing how our parents had been lately, after all I was sensing it all through the house. But now that both Bella and I had realized what we were feeling and expressed it they were going to be able to share their happiness. When I shifted her some and looked into her face I could tell from the unshed tears she was coming to an understanding. Reaching my hand up cradling her cheek she leaned into it and I'll be damn if she didn't have me purring which of course brought a smile to her face._

"I promise darlin' everything will be alright, but I do want you to be prepared. Rose is the only one having an issue with any of this despite what any of us have said to her, so just don't let her or anything she says get to you. She has always been a more of a hot head than the rest of us, but I wanted to give you some warning before we get inside. But remember we all love you and Rose will come around eventually, I'm sure Emmett with deal with her."

_Her emotions shifted again upon hearing about Rose like I knew would happen, but I sent her some calm and she relaxed back against me again. Pulling her to me and holding her while I waited to see how she was going to handle this. Checking her emotions there was still some guilt and worry, but than anger and annoyance but it wasn't directed at me. I had an idea who and let her feel this way, maybe this was what Rose would need to realize she was wrong and to get off her high horse finally. Nodding her head she slowly looked up at him and offered a faint smile._

"Alright Jazz. I will do as you suggest and not let anything that is said or happen effect me. Thank you for being honest with me so shall we go inside now?"

_We had been out hunting since out fun on the beach was pretty intense so now we just sat a few yards from the house, just far enough that no one inside would hear us and we could still be close in case of something happening. So I nod as she asked about us going back inside and pull her to me before kissing her lips softly. Than I release her and slid my hand into hers as we make our way to the house, both of us ready for whatever it was that might be waiting when we got inside. But I didn't care about anything but the woman at my side, it didn't matter what anyone said or thought. She was my everything, and I would love her till the end of my existence._

_

* * *

_**BELLA**

_If I said that the night on the beach was anything but amazingly special I would be lying, although to say I wasn't scared or a little worried would also be a lie. Seeing as when I was human being intimate with a guy wasn't something I could do, hell Edward and me never went further than to kiss. But those were nothing like Jasper's either, Edward to worried that he would lose control and possible hurt me or worse so I wasn't sure what to really think when Jasper got me on the beach. Yet, after I saw that he wasn't losing control or having a problem I was able to relax and completely let myself go enjoying everything he did or said._

_It was so amazing and wonderful I still couldn't believe I was the lucky one to have such a great guy in my life, but here was Jasper worshiping me like some kind of goddess. It was truly the best think I had ever experienced in my life and I was really hoping it would be like that if not even better each time. Even after when we remained on the beach, naked and wrapped in each others arms no words were needed between us and that was so perfect. Having him hold me made me feel so much more important than words alone. The next day we still remained awhile holding each other and I was starting to think about what was to come. _

_Getting dress I wasn't saying much but had to remember Jasper could feel what was wrong even if I didn't tell him and when his voice cut through my thoughts I realized my feelings were pretty strong to get his attention.  
_

"Darlin' your putting off some powerful emotions there, but you have nothing to fear or worry about when we get home. They will not think any less of either of us. Trust me darlin' I would never make you do anything or have you do anything that either of us should be guilty about."

_I wanted to believe him, wanted to believe that the family would be all right and happy about what is going on. But with the lose of two family members and the fact that they were our other halves prior really does make me feel guilty, scared and worried that I am going to be seen as such a whore. A bitch for being with Jasper.  
_

"I'm sorry Jazz, it's just...it's just I know no you said the family understands about it not being my fault Edward and Alice died, but what are they going to say about us? I mean won't this seem odd? Us starting this romance with each other after our old loves were killed? Don't get me wrong I remember our talk about those not being soul mate connections, but I'm still worried about how everyone will react and see this."

_I didn't complain about him holding me and let him for now continue to keep his arms around my waist, it helped to keep some of my emotions under check. Taking in a deep breath his scent hit me and I closed my eyes letting it take me over for a few moments. It was a combination of leather, rain and woods that always made me think of Jasper whenever I caught the scent. Even when he wasn't right there with me I could catch it just walking around the house or laying on his bed and no matter what I was feeling the fact it was his special scent helped. Biting on my lip I lean back more into his chest listening.  
_

"Isabella first off the family knows or rather Carlisle and Esme knew about what was going on before you or I ever realized it. They noticed how things were between us verses with Edward and Alice so they understood and figured what was going to happen before us. Granted none of us knew two of us would be killed, but still. What is happening between us was going to happen no matter what. True soul mates can't ignore their feelings, that pull towards their other half no matter how hard they try. Even if Alice and Edward hadn't been killed you and I, this would of come about no matter what. So don't think they are going to be hurt or upset in fact they are just going to be overly excited since they have been keeping calm till we were ready."

_Hearing about our parents did help alot to know they wouldn't be upset or hurt only completely and totally happy for us made me smile just a little. Even as Jasper said they had known before us was a little shocking, but as I thought about it they were very in tune to all their children, so it was possible. Jasper shifted me after a few moments and I had unshed tears from being so happy about what all he told me. The feel of his hand on my cheek and I couldn't help leaning into it though what he did next had a smile on my face. Jasper was purring, now he was like my own personal cat which wasn't a bad thought...at all.  
_

"I promise darlin' everything will be alright, but I do want you to be prepared. Rose is the only one having an issue with any of this despite what any of us have said to her, so just don't let her or anything she says get to you. She has always been a more of a hot head than the rest of us, but I wanted to give you some warning before we get inside. But remember we all love you and Rose will come around eventually, I'm sure Emmett with deal with her."

_However, what he had to tell me next was something I had worried about. Rose. She had hated me since I first came into the family, never once trying to welcome me into their family. So when he said I might be having issues with her it didn't surprise me at all and my emotions wanted to flip out all over again, but than I was suddenly calm. Normally I would of been mad at him manipulating my emotions but at the moment I didn't care. Relaxing once more and although now I was feeling other emotions, annoyance and anger, but only for Rose seeing as she seemed to be the only family member who couldn't just grow up. Nodding my head finally he offered a faint smile._

"Alright Jazz. I will do as you suggest and not let anything that is said or happen effect me. Thank you for being honest with me so shall we go inside now?"

_Wishing our special time together could of ended better I tried to reign in my emotions for now and try to not let them control me like usual. Seeing him nod I was going to move but he pulled me ti him and kissed my lips softly making my mind just go completely blank. Feeling his hand sliding into mine I knew whatever was going to happen we would face together and that alone gave me the strength I needed right now. After the other night it wasn't even a question of what I wanted or needed, I knew without a doubt that it was Jasper. He had saved me, using each other to lean on while we grieved and taking on a new path that would have us both feeling emotions we never though of before. But this time I wasn't going to let anyone or anything stop me from being happy like I have wanted since I was human, Jasper was my now, my future and my eternity._

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next will be the meeting of the family and a stand off with Rose and Bella. So let me know what you think and if you have any ideas you would like to see later on I love getting feedback and input. Sorry once more for taking so long on the update.**


	13. Chapter 13 Two steps back

**I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and keep the reviews coming I love reading what people think or believe will happen. Well now comes the talk with the family and...ROSE! **

**CARLISLE**

_To say the family wasn't still upset or stressed out about what happen would be a lie, though for the most part everyone seemed to be coping wi__th it rather well I would say. Myself and Esme grieved for the loss of our two children, me especially when it came to Edward. He was my first companion, our first son and now he was gone. It killed me inside to know I was never going to see him again and especially since he was taken from us by those I had trusted for so long and held in the highest regards, but I suppose after centuries even I could be wrong about someone. And than Alice. She might not of come from my own venom, but that didn't mean I loved her or Jasper any less. She was always so chipper, enthusiastic and spirited making us all smile and laugh. Not to mention making sure all of us were wearing the latest fashions and never out of date. _

_No their deaths weighted heavily on us all. Esme lost two of her children and although they weren't blood she still cares for everyone as her own, so coming home and having to tell her it was probably the worst thing I've had to do in all of my life. Human and vampire alike. I spent hours holding her while she sobbed unable to ever truly shed a tear for our lost children, but what else could I do? The only good side was Bella. I mean sure we had left her per Edwards wishes and tried to give her a normal life without vampires, but it would seem even out best intentions weren't the right thing._

_I still remember the day we went there, me and Jasper to confront Aro about our family and still were told lies, but only to come face to face with Bella. Seeing her as one of us no less and so scared, confused nearly did me in, not to mention her condition. It made me mad as both a father and doctor for anyone to look as frail and sickly that she did which for our kind was hard already. Seeing as we don't get sick._

_But looking at the last few days/weeks I guess she seems to be doing better which all of us are thankful for. Although, I do know its because of Jasper. So how they both seemed to help the other out, and whether that was because they shared a loss or something entirely different I'm not completely sure of yet, but I do know that both Jasper and Bella seem happy, content maybe even more than when they were with Alice and Edward. _

"Carlisle, have you noticed how much time Jasper and Bella have been spending with just themselves lately? I mean the way they look at each other it's almost like...like.."

"Like their in love? Yes my dear I have noticed and to be honest I don't believe I have ever seen either happier than when their with each other. That's not to say Alice and Edward didn't make them happy, but I don't believe it was nearly as strong as what Jasper and Bella feel for each other. I'm just glad they had each other to lean on during all of this and Jasper was able to keep Bella from just completely shutting down."

_I said pulling her into my lap as we sat in our room talking and just spending some much needed time together. Taking in her scent before she turned to look at me and smiled after my words. _"I know Carlisle. It's just to much to think of what my poor baby witness and than to be brought into our world all alone. I just hope she doesn't have an issues later from all this it would hurt to much, they both deserve to be happy again and if that means with each other than I will be behind them completely."

_Hearing her words I knew I completely agreed with her on all of that, especially about being behind Jasper and Bella if their paths were meant to be walked together as mates. Kissing her soft lips before I shifted up and took her hand as I moved towards the door. _"Their back and I think we should spend sometime as a family." _Her nod was enough and we slowly made our way downstairs, hand in hand before voices shouting had us rushing to get their._

"You will never belong with us. If Edward would of only let that damn van crush you he and Alice would still be alive. Your nothing but trouble Bella and I will hate you for as long as I live."

_Rose's words brought growls from both my wife, me, Jasper, Bella and even Emmett who was standing at Rose's side but looking as if his wife was completely nuts. But it was Bella's face that nearly broke my already dead heart as she seemed to pale even more than normal under those words. _

"Rosalie that is enough, and you need to watch what the hell you say to my mate. Otherwise we might be mourning the loss of a second sister." _Jasper's words had me rushing forward to try and stop this before any of them took it to a new level. Though Emmett was already crouching in front of Rose to protect her should Jasper make good on his threat. And the look on Rose's face was like Jasper has slapped her, protecting Bella and calling her his mate didn't help Rose at all._

"YOUR...YOUR MATE? ALICE WAS YOUR FUCKING MATE JASPER...NOT THIS...THIS LITTLE ABOMINATION! OR DID YOUR DICK OVER RULE YOUR BRAIN?" _She spat right before I saw a blur and Bella was suddenly on Rose, punching her in the face and growling. It seemed to shock the rest of us who stood for less than a minute just watching before we all rushed to break them up._

_

* * *

_**JASPER**

_It was nice just being with Bella, alone just the two of us__ enjoying each other.__ But with how close we are to the house I can already feel the family's emotions and figure now is the time to get this over with__ no sense putting it off. Esme and Carlisle I could sense were fairly calm, still there was alot of sadness and remorse, but also lots of love which made me smile some knowing they would feel love for us no matter the circumstances and hoped that made Bella feel a little better. Than I felt Emmett. His emotions weren't too much for the normal which was fine with me._

_He felt love, sadness, a little anger and some humor which said he was no doubt playing one of his video games right now so I doubted a problem would come from him. But than as I moved with Bella to the door, I was hit with anger, frustration, hatred, resentment, loathing and most of it wasn't even towards me it but instead Bella. Rose seem to still be unable to accept what had happen and from what I could get not going to leave Bella alone. It annoyed me how jealous, vindictive and bitchy that woman could be why didn't she see that Bella was hurting just as much as the rest of us over the loss?_

_But I wasn't going to sit back and let her take her problem out on Bella even if that meant I lost another sister. Glancing over to Bella I knew she couldn't sense the emotions but hoped it would be alright, as I slowly moved my hand to the door handle and turned it, allowing us to go inside to the family room. Immediately hearing Emmett shouting at the television, where no doubt he was losing at another of his games. It normally would of been humorous and any other time I would of been smiling, but the look I saw on Rosalie's face not to mention the emotions coming from her was enough to kill any humor I might of felt real quickly._

_**'Whatever your thinking Rose stop. Back the hell off and leave it alone this isn't going to help anyone.' **I thought to her trying to stop this before it began. But that wasn't going to be the case today seeing as she was yelling all kinds of obscenities and glaring at both Bella and myself as if we were the devil._

"Don't even fucking start with me Jasper. I am sick and tired of people always thinking nothing is wrong. Well look around. Both Edward and Alice are dead, this family moved away once and now its falling apart...all because of that." _She hissed pointing right at Bella who was standing at my side a little shocked, though I felt pain, sadness, regret and a little fear and anger from her. Hearing Rose blame all of this on her was what she had been worried about from the beginning._

"Babe come on...this is all..."_Em was cut off by a loud slap to the back of the head by Rosalie as well as a deep growl coming from deep inside her chest. _"Shut up Emmett. I will not stand for my own husband to side with this little bitch."

_I growled and shifted some beside Bella keeping her slightly behind me as my eyes stayed locked on my sister, clinching my fist at my side trying to keep from wanting to rip her apart. But Bella's emotions suddenly shifted again and my attention went to her before she moved a little from behind me._

"Rose I'm sorry that you lost your brother and sister, that I ever was involved with this family. It was never my intention to hurt any of you or wish to put your lives in jeopardy either. If you want me to leave, never coming back or to even have anything to do with your family I will? If that is what you want."

"NO BELLA!" _I growled. Now pissed that Rose was doing this and making Bella feel like she should be here with us. But before I could even try and respond to Bella Rose had to go and open her mouth, making he come close to releasing the Major. A scene none of them wanted and one I never wanted Bella to ever see, it was a part of my past I wanted to stay hidden._

"You will never belong with us. If Edward would of only let that damn van crush you he and Alice would still be alive. Your nothing but trouble Bella and I will hate you for as long as I live."

_By now I could sense our parents in the room but didn't move to acknowledge them at the moment since I was more concerned with Rose and Bella. Although Rose's words brought growls from e everyone in the room including Emmett who was standing at Rose's side but looking as if he was torn. Stay at his mate's side or step back because he knew what she was saying wasn't the truth or how any of us really felt.  
_

"Rosalie that is enough, and you need to watch what the hell you say to my mate. Otherwise we might be mourning the loss of a second sister."

_My words coming out deeper and more in tune to what the Major would say which wasn't going to end well if he did right now. Thankfully Carlisle came rushing forward to try and stop this before it escalated to something physical. But it didn't go unnoticed that Emmett was now crouching in front of Rose to protect her and I know he was torn on that, but my threat wasn't something that could be over looked. Everyone in the family knew about my past and what I was capable of so Emmett was smart in his actions, now if only Rose would take his lead and back off. The look I noticed on her face was interesting though, she never expected me to threaten her nor did I think any of them thought I would call Bella my mate._

_I hadn't been planning on just blurting it our like that either. But Rose had me so upset right now that I wasn't thinking logically at the moment.  
_

"YOUR...YOUR MATE? ALICE WAS YOUR FUCKING MATE JASPER...NOT THIS...THIS LITTLE ABOMINATION! OR DID YOUR DICK OVER RULE YOUR BRAIN?"

_Those words just had me seeing red and I was no longer thinking straight but before I could even leap at Rose a blur suddenly shot past me and took me a moment before I realized it was Bella. Seeing her attack Rose a small part of me rather delighted to see someone putting her in her place but Carlisle, Emmett and myself soon moved in to separate them. Hearing Rose and Bella both growling now and knowing this wasn't going to end well if allowed to continue. Not to mention Bella would never forgive herself if she hurt Rose. _

_So as Emmett and Carlisle grabbed a hold of Rose keeping her restrained, I took Bella who was growling and hissing in my arms still trying to get back to Rose. Once outside I took us into the forest knowing right now letting those two anywhere near each other wasn't going to end well, plus if I stayed near Rose I might end up taking out my own frustrations on her. No right now I just wanted Bella away from this whole situation and to try and calm her down.  
_

_

* * *

_**ROSE**

_We left Forks, left this life and all its cares behind only to come back and lose not only one but two members of our family. What the hell? And to make matters worse the family just up and accepted the whole reason behind our leave back into our lives. BELLA SWAN. I couldn't stand that girl especially when she was human and now she is a fucking vampire_**,**_ that just makes my point more valid. She was never meant for this life yet here we are allowing her back into our lives right after she was the reason Edward and Alice were killed by the Volturi. What the hell is wrong with this family? We just accept murders now, well sure the hell seems so._

_Emmett despite missing his brother and sister is completely thrilled Bella is back and no longer human than again my husband never was the brightest person in the world. Everything to him is just a fucking game. Esme and Carlisle being the typical parent figures of course wouldn't turn her away even with everything that happen. Than their is my twin brother. The empath who almost made my dream come true when he attacked Bella during the party, just too bad he got stopped. She would of been out of my hair finally. _

_But what the hell is wrong with him? He just lost his mate who he had been with for centuries only to jump on his brothers ex the first chance he gets. Does he not even care about the life he once shared with Alice, his mate the woman who brought him to us and saved him? Obviously not. That just adds to my hatred of this girl. It was bad enough she had Edward but now Jasper is falling all over her, our parents love her like one of their own, my husband can't stop talking about how great it is having a little sister and my fucking twin seems to be spending all his time with her instead of anyone else._

_Speaking of the devil I think as I sense them both coming to the house and lift my eyes to the back window spotting them holding hands as they step up onto the back porch. I would so love to just get one second alone with that little house wrecker and make her pay. It irritates me so much that I forgot about the magazine in my hands that is now ripped apart on my lap, but that isn't my concern though as I hear Jasper in my head. Snapping my head in his direction giving him a glare and warning him to back off.  
_

_**'Whatever your thinking Rose stop. Back the hell off and leave it alone this isn't going to help anyone.' **_

"Don't even fucking start with me Jasper. I am sick and tired of people always thinking nothing is wrong. Well look around. Both Edward and Alice are dead, this family moved away once and now its falling apart...all because of that." _My words coming out as a hiss as I point to the cause of all this, Bella.  
_

"Babe come on...this is all..."_ Oh there was no way my stupid husband was going to tell me to back off, no I slapped the back of his head and stopped that real quick before a deep growl soon came from my chest. _"Shut up Emmett. I will not stand for my own husband to side with this little bitch."

_Of course Jasper would have to protect her and growl at me, even though I'm his damn sister, his twin does our time as a family really mean nothing? My eyes stayed on the two of them before I noticed Bella shifting from behind Jasper to face me. Oh she really was a stupid idiot as I stood glaring back at her wondering what she was going to try and say now to make it all better.  
_

"Rose I'm sorry that you lost your brother and sister, that I ever was involved with this family. It was never my intention to hurt any of you or wish to put your lives in jeopardy either. If you want me to leave, never coming back or to even have anything to do with your family I will? If that is what you want."

"NO BELLA!"_Jasper growled, but I didn't care anymore what anyone else wanted. I wanted her gone and if I had to rip her apart to do it than so be it, but there was no way she was staying in our life. Glancing briefly to see Esme and Carlisle coming into the room but it wouldn't change anything so I paid them no attention instead making my point once and for all clear to this little annoyance.  
_

"You will never belong with us. If Edward would of only let that damn van crush you he and Alice would still be alive. Your nothing but trouble Bella and I will hate you for as long as I live."

_My eyes never left her after I spoke, knowing that any minute she was going to start sobbing just like she always would whenever someone said something to upset her. Which was another reason she didn't fit in, the truth made her weak and she was only a burden on anyone that was around her. Hell maybe Edward was right to leave her like he did. She doesn't belong in our world.  
_

"Rosalie that is enough, and you need to watch what the hell you say to my mate. Otherwise we might be mourning the loss of a second sister."

_I was so consumed by my thoughts as I stared at this pathetic little bug that it took a moment before Jasper's words registered and when they did it only sent me over the edge. I didn't even see Carlisle suddenly between us trying to I suppose keep this from moving into a physical fight. Too bad no one in this room was going to stop me. His mate? ALICE was his MATE!.  
_

"YOUR...YOUR MATE? ALICE WAS YOUR FUCKING MATE JASPER...NOT THIS...THIS LITTLE ABOMINATION! OR DID YOUR DICK OVER RULE YOUR BRAIN?"

_I was completely livid as I yelled back at my brother, moving slightly from Emmett who I knew was going to try and stop me, but than I was hit by this blur an sent flying back to the floor. It took a moment before I realized it was Bella as she pinned me down, growling and punching at my beautiful face. Oh hell no she wasn't going to make me look like her, plain, ugly. I started punching, clawing and growling back at her, trying to find a way to get her off me. Though I could admit she had some guts, but it wasn't going to do her any good as I went to grab her someone grabbed us and yanked us apart. It didn't register who since I was too bent on ending her pathetic excuse of a life. But soon I caught their scent and realized Carlisle and Emmett had grabbed me while Jasper got Bella who was stupidly trying to get back to me._

_My growls were still loud and I know both my father and husband no doubt would have claw marks and a few bites from me after this was over, but I didn't care right now. Glaring at Bella and Jasper before he pulled her back outside and no doubt into the woods I let out a scream and finally pulled away. Spinning around to shove my pathetic husband away before I took off out of to the garage and left suddenly in the jeep. Sure it was Emmett's but he betrayed me and I really didn't care if he was mad._

_

* * *

_**BELLA**

_I was nervous still despite what Jasper told me it was just how I was, even now as a vampire that wouldn't change. Taking in an unnecessary breath as he lead us back to the house smiling some feeling all the love he was emitting to me and that helped a little with the nerves. Turning my head as we slowly walked inside glancing to see Emmett and Rose in the family room which worried me since I didn't see our parents, but than could sense them in the house so at least they where here._

_Smiling a little at Emmett's reaction to yet another game of his, but it helped to see him so happy even if it only lasted for a short time. Squeezing Jasper's hand some when I felt him tensing up slightly at my side and could only guess he was sensing some pretty bad emotions from a certain someone in the room. A person I didn't need to think long about it was obvious since she seemed to do this every time we came into a room she was in._

_But hearing her suddenly growling at Jasper put me on alert and I found myself growling back at Rosalie. Of course it surprised me some as did Jasper putting himself slightly in front of me as if to shield me. But I wasn't going to complain in the least. But I wasn't able to speak for a few moments and as Emmett, Jasper and Rose seemed to off on a little fight between them. It shocked me since we were all suppose to be a family, but Rose's words were cutting me deeper and deeper with each second. Did she truly feel this way about me? Had I been the cause of all their pain and suffering that ...that wasn't possible. Yet here I stood hearing it for myself and I felt so horrible._

"Rose I'm sorry that you lost your brother and sister, that I ever was involved with this family. It was never my intention to hurt any of you or wish to put your lives in jeopardy either. If you want me to leave, never coming back or to even have anything to do with your family I will? If that is what you want."

_Even as I said that it was killing me inside to know I might lose the only family I now had, well aside from Jacob. It also meant I could lose...Jasper. But I never wanted them to suffer, to be in pain cause of me and with Alice and Edward did they were. Rose was right I caused all of this and nothing I said or did now could undue this. My sobs were painful and I wished to be able to shed them. Though the suddenly growl from Jasper caused me to jerk some in surprise since I had been so focused on Rosalie and chanced a look over at him. The look on his face nearly broke my undead heart, those pitch black eyes glaring back at me._

"You will never belong with us. If Edward would of only let that damn van crush you he and Alice would still be alive. Your nothing but trouble Bella and I will hate you for as long as I live."

_Rose was almost repeating the same words that Edward had spoken right before he left me in the forest. And I just stood unable to say anything else to her just feeling weak, pathetic and useless all over again even though I wasn't a human any longer. My arms tightening around myself as I sobbed uncontrollably there in the middle of the family room not even caring that Esme and Carlisle had made their appearance. No doubt they all felt as Rose, why couldn't I just face the facts that I really didn't belong with them. My mind wiping through all of this and the memory from that day in the forest was flooding my mind which nearly brought me to my knees combined with Rose's hateful, and cruel words. It was too much and I was trying to block out the growls, yelling and fighting the urge to bolt from their lives like she was wanting.  
_

_Hell I had heard Jasper's voice but nothing he said was even registering any longer in my head. As my whole body started shaking and my mind was slowly blocking the world around it completely out. Well that is till Rosalie's high pitched and loud voice came crashing through my walls making her words register and bring out something else inside me._

"YOUR...YOUR MATE? ALICE WAS YOUR FUCKING MATE JASPER...NOT THIS...THIS LITTLE ABOMINATION! OR DID YOUR DICK OVER RULE YOUR BRAIN?"

_It was fine if she wanted to go after me, maybe she was right but when she started attacking Jasper I felt something snap. My head jerked up, the shaking was gone and I was suddenly moving taking her body back and down to the ground without a second thought. I knew my eyes were black since all I was seeing was red letting my fists pound into her face as growl after growl echoed from deep within my chest. She was going to pain and pain dearly was all I could think as I continued my attack barely noticing as she fought back, which I was already knowing would happen. The pain didn't even hit me all I wanted was to shut her up and make her pay for what she just said about my mate. Wait? My mate? Was Jasper really my mate? Right now even that didn't make sense and I wasn't going to try and figure it out._

_Suddenly hands were around my waist and I was struggling against someone to get back to that blond demon hissing and growling at me. I struggled, but whoever was holding me had a firm enough grip that even in this state I couldn't break. So I finally despite all my growling, hissing and moving let them remove me from the house and back outside into the forest. To say I was feeling off couldn't even begin to describe what was going on. Gripping into the person's arms and panting heavily before a voice broke through my anger and I was able to focus enough to figure out who._

"Bella?...Bella darlin calm down. She can't hurt you and I would never allow anything to happen to you. Please...Bella..."

_The voice sounded far away, sad and in pain but it was a voice that I had lately come to find comfort and support in. A voice of someone who had promised to keep me safe and never allow anyone to ever hurt me again. That voice...that voice was...was..._

"Jasper..."

**Well there you have it, the confrontation between Rose and Bella. Hope you all enjoyed it and don't worry those two aren't even done with each other yet and man talk about a pissed off blond. Rose tore into nearly everyone but wow Jasper and Bella I think got the worse although how this will effect Bella is anyone's guess. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Thanks  
**


	14. Chapter 14 The Phone Call

**I am not going to say who this point of view is I will let you all guess, but I will say that it will be a big part of the story. But I hope you enjoy it. Hehehe**

**? POV**

_A phone was ringing on the desk as a young woman answered it with a unique accent, her voice soft as she listened to the other person on the line. _"One second I will see if he is available."_ The line was put on hold as the woman went to get the person requested or rather see if they could talk. Another line was put into play as the woman with the unique accent waited for someone to pick up before she inhaled and spoke her business._

"Sorry to bother you but there is a woman who wishes to speak with you on some urgent business. No she wouldn't tell me her name but said you would find what she had to say very, very interesting. Something about solving everyone's problem. Of course I will transfer her to your private line."

_With that she clicked over and went to the line she had the woman on hold with, not seeing what the big deal was but than it wasn't her job to know. So she clicked back over hoping the woman hadn't hung up or anything since some people could be so impatient._ "Thank you for holding I will transfer you now."

_The line clicked and the woman on the other end waited hearing voices coming from the phone though nothing seemed to be directed at her. _"How may I help you miss?" _The man had a deep voice and didn't at all seem to be in a good mood at the moment. Tapping his fingers on the desk where she sat looking at the two other in the room with him waiting for whoever it was to speak and be done so he could get this call over with. Expecting it to be something of no concern to him._

"I have news about someone I think you will be most happy to get back into your control. It would seem 'she' is here in the states and currently trying to be mated with another of our kind. His name would me Jasper Whitlock or I would imagine you might know him as Major."

_The woman wasn't at all nerves as she spoke and the one she spoke with seemed to take great pleasure in this bit of knowledge though kind of already had an idea that was happening. It was silent for a few minutes on both ends as the man covered the phone to speak with his companions before going back to the line and addressing the woman once more. His tone of voice was a little deeper but there was a hidden glee almost to it as he decided on how best to deal with this situation._

"This is indeed welcoming news my dear, though we had a feeling about this pairing but thank you for confirming it. Now perhaps you could come to us and we could work out some kind of plan to get said female back where she belongs. As I take it you are not wanting her near you or your family?"

_An gasp was heard on the other end as the man spoke obviously knowing who the caller was without being given a name. Much to the surprise of the woman she took in an unneeded breath before composing herself enough to answer him. _"I would indeed like to speak with you in person and your right about not wanting her near my family. I shall be heading for you shortly and will see you in a few days, but thank you for hearing me out and accepting my information."

"Your welcome. Till than we will be waiting for your arrival my dear. Goodbye."

_With that both lines cut off and both parties were taking in the news of what they were just told. Obviously happiness on both ends was evident as the woman continued on her way now towards the airport. Pulling into the lot and getting out as she spoke with a few different people than was lead to a plane and soon on her way to the destination she needed. A smile lining her face as she leaned back into her seat glancing out the window feeling that her plan was going to work._

**I know its short but just wanted to get this in and I can assume you all will figure out who the people are in this chapter, but don't worry even if you guess wrong it will be answered in a few chapters later on. SO anyhow review and let me know what you think.**_  
_


	15. Chapter 15 Alliances

**I think you all could figure out who the two were in the last chapter not like Maria or Victoria has appeared yet guess I will have to keep torturing you all and surprise you yet with something. But I hope you like the last chapter and yes don't worry when Rose is found out lets just say hell will be breaking loose. (POLL ADDED TO PROFILE)  
**

**BELLA**

_That fucking bitch, I will rip her damn throat out before I burn her ass slowly and painfully. I can't believe I ever wanted to try and call her my sister. How dare she have the gull to call me a whore and to accuse Jasper of only wanting me for sex. As if that was all it was with us, hell we only had sex once so she needs to get a damn clue. By why the hell did he pull me away I want to rip that woman a new one, where the hell is he taking me? I was just so livid I continued to struggle, clawing and screaming at Jasper to let me go, but as usual he wouldn't listen not that I blame him. Rose was still his sister even if she just insulted both of us in their parents house._

_My eyes were only seeing red and I couldn't even focus yet hell nothing was making sense, though I knew we weren't in the house and outside, but that was as far as my senses allowed me to get. Jasper's hold on me never once loosen and I think he knew that if he let me go I would be tearing back to that house to get to her, that or he was afraid I might destroy the house than have to face a very, very pissed off Esme which really wasn't something I wanted either. _

_Suddenly I found my back up against something hard before it registered that Jasper had pinned me to a mountain side. Damn where the hell where we? Did he really run us into the mountains, I really must of been livid to not even realize how far away we were. But now I am staring back into his golden eyes and see the worry, hurt and sadness flowing from my mate before a hand slowly comes up against my cheek and all the red I saw just vanished. Blinking my eyes a moment I know the color is back to golden since he finally loosens his other arm from around me just looking into my eyes and I'm not sure if I should speak or not so I wait._

"Darlin? Please say some tin to me, I am worried sick right now I done lost you." _His southern drawl was so coming out right now that I couldn't help but feel weak and took in an unnecessary breath before moving my hand up along his cheek and allow a small smile to grace my lips. _"I'm sorry. Please don't worry I would never leave you."

_No sooner did those words leave my lips than he had me in a hug and buried his face into my hair and I could hear the sobbing and it broke my dead heart. My arms wrapped around his neck before I nuzzled into his neck and let a soft purr come from my lips hating that I did this to him. I couldn't no...I would never never leave him, he was my life, my mate and nothing short of death was going to separate us._

"Jasper I'm..."

"No Bella it's alright you had ever reason to be pissed off at what was said to you, hell I was going to lose it with how dark your emotions were getting. If Carlisle, Esme and Emmett hadn't stepped in I'm not sure what could of happen. But Bella..."

_He finally pulled away looking back into my eyes and all the love I was feeling for him was so welcoming right now I nearly wanted to ask him to take me right here and now, but he seemed to need to tell me something else and I nodded my head as a sign to let him go on._

"Bella when you suddenly attacked Rose, well I couldn't sense you at all. It was like my power no longer worked and right before that the energy coming from you was nearly crippling. It took all my strength to not fall to my knees. I have never seen anything like that well not since I was in the Southern Wars with Maria. Hunny you were amazing and I hate to say it but you had me scared._"_

_I listened to him and was just shocked by what he said, I mean for one he couldn't sense me and than I had this energy that scared him and nearly brought him to his knees. What the hell was going on with me? It was a few minutes before I could respond and tried to put it all into a better prospective but I just couldn't._

"I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what is going on with me, maybe we can talk to Carlisle about it and see if he knows."

_Jasper watched me a moment before finally nodding his head and pulling me to him once more and we stayed like that for awhile, no words needing to be said. It was just us and we both seemed to be so in tune to one another that we didn't have to speak which was nice._

_

* * *

_**JASPER**

_Bella, Bella, Bella that was all I was chanting in my head to keep me from tearing my heartless bitch of a sister into shreds after what she just said to me and my mate. She had the gull to say I was only with Bella for sex, well I think she needs to look in a damn mirror. I'm not the sex crazed vampire who jumps her mate ever minute she can. What the hell is going on with her? I have never senses such strong emotions from her of that intensity. Hate, rage, resentment, pain, betrayal and jealousy. Why was she jealous? None of this was making any sense, but I'm just glad I got Bella out of there before she really did rip Rose apart who knows how that would affect her, since I know my Bella doesn't naturally turn to violence. _

_But I would be lying if I didn't say she didn't have me turned on when she jumped Rose and started beating the hell out of her. Wow my mate sure has a temper and to think it took Rose insulting me for us to see this side of her. Though I am a little worried why couldn't I suddenly sense her at all? It was like she wasn't even in the room or anywhere near us for that matter when I was staring right at her. That and well that flow of energy/power she gave off was enough to nearly drop me and I hadn't felt that kind of shit since I was with Maria. To say my mate had me scared was an understatement, I was terrified and I'm the fucking Major. The God of War for christ sake, I put fear into other vampires not have it given to me._

_As we got away from the house Bella was still struggling in my arms, growling, snarling and clawing the hell out of my arms. Thankfully she wasn't biting than she might really feel bad later on for hurting me. I was just glad to get us out of there, but now I needed to take her far enough that once I let her go she didn't try and take off back to finish her attack. Though I doubt she even realized Rose left, but with how Bella was I doubt that would even slow her down. Her emotions were all over the place, but at least I could sense her now._

_Rage, and hatred seemed to be her strongest emotions right now which didn't surprise me, though I got a small dose of fear and sadness but wasn't sure of why. Unless she was actually starting to believe Rose's words about why I was with her and if that was the case I would rip Rose apart myself for planting that seed in my mates mind. I was with Bella because I loved her, she was who I was meant to be with and completed me more than anyone else ever could, even Alice. Bella I would die for and knew she would do the same just had to make sure she understood I really did love her and wasn't just with her for sex. Though sex with Bella was amazing._

_Seeing the mountains up ahead I finally had enough and pushed Bella up against the side of the mountain and pinned her there with my body and hands. Watching her continue for a moment to fight me before she suddenly stopped and blinked her eyes. When they went back to that golden I loved relief flooded my body and I slowly felt like it was going to be alright. But when she just stared at me without saying anything a new set of fear went through me and I know when I spoke my southern accent came out more than usual.  
_

"Darlin? Please say some tin to me, I am worried sick right now I done lost you." _My hand was on her cheek and it didn't go unnoticed that she leaned into my touch before taking in a breath and a smile came over her face right before my angel spoke. _"I'm sorry. Please don't worry I would never leave you."

_I didn't even let her get that sentence out before I pulled her to me and had my face buried into her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent before the sobs took over. I couldn't help it really at the moment to much had happen and I was literally afraid I might of lost her. Some vampires are knowing to lose themselves to the animal inside, hell I use too before I was finally free of Maria. But to think I could lose Bella that way had me so scared I would never survive without her.  
_

"Jasper I'm..."

"No Bella it's alright you had ever reason to be pissed off at what was said to you, hell I was going to lose it with how dark your emotions were getting. If Carlisle, Esme and Emmett hadn't stepped in I'm not sure what could of happen. But Bella..."

_Pulling away I had to look into those chocolate brown eyes of hers just to keep making sure she was back and in my arms. If this had been any other time I would be claiming her right here and now, but even I wasn't that animalistic to do that right after what happen. I didn't want her getting the wrong idea about me besides right now I needed to get this out while I could think clearly.  
_

"Bella when you suddenly attacked Rose, well I couldn't sense you at all. It was like my power no longer worked and right before that the energy coming from you was nearly crippling. It took all my strength to not fall to my knees. I have never seen anything like that well not since I was in the Southern Wars with Maria. Hunny you were amazing and I hate to say it but you had me scared._"_

_Well obviously Bella had no idea she was doing that from the shock that was coming off her so guess we were going to have to figure this out some other way. Perhaps Carlisle might be able to answer some questions of Eleasar from the Denali Clan he was good at determining peoples powers maybe he could tell us what is going on with Bella. I mean we know about her shield how else could she block Edward, but than again me and Carlisle saw that much when we were in Italy so that wasn't a shock. But this.  
_

"I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what is going on with me, maybe we can talk to Carlisle about it and see if he knows."

_My angel we really were on the same wave length when she suggest asking Carlisle since that was what I thought just a moment prior. She never stopped amazing me with anything that she did a__nd the best part was she was mine. And for now I just wanted to hold her tightly in my arms and relish that beautiful creature I was now bond to in more than one way. She was my life and I couldn't want it any other way. Wrapping my arms tightly around her we stayed there in the mountains for a little while just having time together plus I wasn't ready to face the family after what happen, no right now I just needed my angel._

_

* * *

_**? POV**

_The group of vampires were just finishing up their training and taking the time to enjoy their reward which happen to be some scared and terrified group of teenagers. Their fear seemed to only egg on the vampires as screams and cries echoed through the camp but most falling on death ears for now. Growls and hisses from a few of the vampires as they fought over who would take which pray which wasn't unusual with this group, though a louder growl came echoing from a female._

_She stood there glaring back at the others with blood red eyes seeing them being just pathetic and taking to much time to play. It was food not something to play with and they knew it so either they ate or she would be making them wish for death._

_"Stop this crap and finish your gifts before I take it back and make you all wish for death." The woman hissed before echos whimpers came from the group along with more screams that quickly got silenced. _

_Turning around the woman growled shaking her head before another came up to her. He was tall, deep chocolate brown hair, blood red eyes and skin that begged to be licked. A smirk coming over her lips as he approached her before grabbing around her waist and pulling her to him, taking her lips hard and fast. Causing a growl to come from them both before he pinned her to the wall, forgetting about anything else and wanting to once more claim what was his till a throat cleared and the two broke apart._

"Mistress this woman wishes to ask for how help, she has heard about your past."

_The male spoke as his mistress seemed rather pissed at being disturbed though as he spoke her attention was drawn to the woman now before them. Crossing her arms over her chest and pushing her already well endowed chest higher causing a hiss to come from the male and a smirk to cross her lips before she let her eyes fall on their guest._

"Speak and be quick about it."

"I wish for your help in killing a girl, Isabella Swan, responsible for having my mate and friend killed. Her blood is something you have never tasted and I assure you it will be worth it. I will help you any way you wish, just please I need your army to help me get to her as she is being protected my a group of vegetarian vampires and a pack of wolves."

_The woman smiled hearing the words and simple nodded. It would be some hours later as the two woman continued their conversation in which the details of this other coven and the pack were discussed. Before the two woman came to an understanding_. _After wish the woman split up with an agreement to continue this the following day along with getting the army ready to go before they would be heading to Forks._

_While laying on her bed contemplating her plan for this attack the phone rung and she mentally rolled her eyes before moving to answer it, wondering who had the gull to disturb her at the moment._

"This had better be important."

"Hello to you too. Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I wish to speak to you about an issue that has suddenly come to light. It involves someone I'm sure you will be most interested in...Jasper Whitlock."

_A scream echoed from the other end of the line as the woman's eyes seemed to go black before she was able to speak once more to the person. Her voice coming out a growl though with that name being involved that wasn't a real shock. _"You have my attention. What is it about that bastard?"

"It would seem that he has take a mate. One Isabella Swan."

_Hearing the girls name yet again the woman slowly sits up off her bed, her eyes seeming to be sparkling as her mind began flipping through so many possibilities. Smirking a little wondering how she got this lucky having two people wanting to it seem get rid of the same girl. Though the fact she was the mate to Jasper Whitlock was just a very good added bonus one she couldn't let slip through her fingers. Suddenly her voice coming out with a thick accent that hadn't been quite that dominate before than again she hadn't been given such delightful news either. Pushing a hand up through her long hair smiling sadistically.  
_

"Well you have my attention and it seems that this Isabella Swan is quite the wanted girl. Now tell me about what you wish of me and Jasper Whitlock."

_

* * *

_**Oh NO! Who are these people plotting against Jasper and Bella? Sorry I know this is alot to take in after that fight with Rose and don't worry we will get to see a few more peaceful times for J/B it will just be that something horrible will be hovering in the background for them as well. Again review and let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy this chapter. ALSO I haven't completely figured out what powers to give to Bella besides the shield so if anyone has suggestions be my guest. It could help me later one when I decide to have them come out.**_  
_


	16. Chapter 16 Bonded Eternally

**Keep the votes going for the newest Poll on my profile I will give it a little time before finally deciding on what I want to do with her power issue. **

**BELLA**

_Laying in his arms was what I needed right now, especially since he was about the only one who could pull me back from the edge I was hanging from. Rosalie had managed in one conversation to push a part of me I never knew existed and that scared me. When she attacked me I was just pissed she was so damn blind, but when she went after Jasper something inside me snapped and I couldn't control what happen next. One minute I was by Jasper the next I was on top of Rosalie wanting to rip her apart and make her suffer. And to be honest I actually liked that more primal side, it was raw, untamed and so strong that it was hard to understand that was all me since well when I was human something like that wouldn't of happen. Well okay maybe I might be mistaken since I did have a temper, but it was nothing like what happen inside the house._

_Thinking about it I felt a small bit of weight coming off my shoulders like having her push me was a good thing. Leaning into Jasper I knew very well that I would never, never allow anyone or anything to ever harm him again. Hell I would take on that Maria bitch who turned him if I had too. Lifting my head I noticed he was looking at me and what I saw in his eyes would of made me blush for sure. It was love, understanding, compassion, trust, loyalty and lust? Oh boy I guess this man had a thing for aggressive woman. That thought alone had me smiling._

"Darlin, I'm not sure what your thinking but the emotions your giving off are pretty strong." _He said with a mischievous smirk on his lips._

"Oh I was just thinking that you seemed to like that aggressive side of me that I unleashed on Rosalie."

"You have no idea darlin. Watching you attack her while she had pushed you was rather erotic since I never knew you had that kind of side in you at all."

_His eyes seemed to darken and I couldn't help the suddenly love and lust I was feeling from his words, shifting slightly against him to straddle his lap. Forcing him to fall back onto the ground with me hovering over him, nuzzling into his neck taking in his scent that overwhelmed my senses. His hands were on my hips and I couldn't help but to grind mine down on him and smirked inwardly as a low growl emitted from deep within his chest. _

_Slowly I kisses along is neck and shoulder that I could reach not covered by clothes and followed it with my tongue running up all the way to his ear. Smiling to myself when he hissed and tightened his hands at my waist, though I wasn't worried about him hurting me. My mind for a brief moment thought of something and although we hadn't really talked much about what this was between us one thing I knew was he was mine as I was his. My eyes darkening now I know as I leaned into his ear._

"MINE!"_ I hissed before suddenly bringing my mouth down right at the spot where his neck and shoulder met, letting my teeth sank into his skin. A suddenly jolt of energy came rushing through my body and I wasn't really thinking much about it. Figuring it was nothing. His body seeming to tense from the sudden attack but he didn't try and stop me only began to purr in contently rubbing my sides soothingly as if he had expected this and was alright. But some how I knew he would be. _"I've always been yours my Bella."

_The southern drawl of his words sent a chill down my spine as I slowly pulled back from his neck and licked my tongue over the new mark sealing it with my venom before bringing my lips to his. Leaning back up to look down at him and noticed his eyes still a black onyx much like mine were at the moment._

"I know I should of asked you first before..."_Putting a finger up he stopped me from continuing and smiled up at him before brushing his fingers along my cheek and bringing a purr from deep within my own chest at the feeling. _

"Never apologize for claiming what is yours to claim Bella. I'm not mad that you did this now and really expected it to be honest. But tell me darlin...since I am now officially yours. When do I get to officially claim you as my mate?"

_Hearing his words I was feeling a little bit of relief since I had worried he might be hurt I did that without talking to him first, but than as he spoke of wanting to claim me. The heat of my core was aching with the knowledge he wanted me. Grinding them a little more over his hips and against his now harden member though his jeans. Thinking only a moment before a mischievous smile came out and I slowly moved to stand up much to the shocked look Jasper was now giving me. But my eyes stayed on his as I took a few steps back rather glad we were up in the mountain and far enough away from our family and anyone else for the matter. _

_My hands moved over my top and pulled it from my body in one fluid motion, followed closely by bra, shoes, socks, jeans and panties before I was standing completely naked for my mate. His eyes drinking in my body as a deep, animalistic growl came from his lips still laying on the ground unable to move it would seem._

"See something you like...Major?"

"Darlin...you are playing with a loaded gun ready to explode. I'm not sure you realize what you calling me that does to me. But to answer your question I do see something I like now why not come back over here and I will show you?"

_The tone in his voice was commanding and I found my body aching to rush back to him and let him show me, by core throbbing for him to bring me that release but I wanted to stretch this out a little more. So I took an unneeded breath and shook my head before taking a few more steps back. Watching his eyes narrow at me and him slowly moving to lean up on his arm watching me, with confusion written all over his face._

"Sorry Major. But I think that if you do see what you like than your going to be willing to come and take it. Think you can handle that little challenge? If you do than..."

_I turned and took off running before I yelled out, "_Come and get me!"

_A loud roar came from behind me and I knew that he had completely unleashed his beast to accept this challenge, smiling to myself as I sprinted quickly through the trees. Trying to say as far a head of him as I could. It wouldn't be any fun if he caught me too quickly than this little game would be over, no I wanted to see just how far I could push him before he couldn't take it any longer. Sure I didn't know what unleashing his beast would do, but I also knew that no matter if he was annoyed with me or angry he could never physically or mentally harm me for it either._

_That fact alone helped me decide on this little came of cat and mouse. _

_Jumping up into the trees I began jumping from branch to branch trying to confuse him with my trail, but wasn't sure if it would work or not. The growls and roar I heard behind me only made me laugh knowing I was going to see a side of my mate most didn't want to ever witness and that was making me wet again between my legs. Grabbing a branch and swinging up before taking another and lunging into another tree not even breaking my momentum at all with this little maneuver. _

"Darlin, when I get my hands on you I doubt you'll be able to walk for weeks. You unleashed the beast and I is so ready to claim what is rightfully ours."

_The echo of his words through the air about me not walking for weeks was causing that spring to tighten in anticipation at my core. I was drowning in how aroused I was for this man and I could only bet he was feeling everything right now. Not that I minded. Finally as I jumped into the last tree I moved to leap back onto the ground when I was hit with a wave of pure lust that for a brief moment I lost all concentration and stumbled, though was able to correct myself as I touched ground. But that small loss was all he needed and suddenly I was slammed into from the side and our bodies went flying into the trees. Growls and hisses echoing from us both till we finally came to a stop my body pinned with his and the darkness in his eyes enough to tell me I really was in for it._

_That and I finally realized he was as naked as I was pressed up against me and bit my lip waiting for whatever the major wished to do with me now. _

_

* * *

_**JASPER**

_I was content right here with her in my arms and nothing but nature around us at the moment. __Slightly thinking back to what had happen in the house and inwardly smiling at the fact someone finally got Rosalie. But I had never expected Bella to have such an aggressive side that when it happen I was in complete and utter shock for a brief moment. Yet a part of me was also proud that she could at least stand on her own and handle herself in a fight which I was still worried about happening. The Volturi weren't just going to let us taking her from them go and without Alice to see what they decide we would be just waiting blindly. Though for some reason at the moment I couldn't bring myself to really care._

_Staring at this lovely creature in my arms I quirked a brow some at the emotions she was giving off and wondered what brought this on till she turned to look at me. Unable to hide my emotions from her and knew she was seeing how I truly felt for her judging my that smile she suddenly wore on her face. Though I decided a little teasing would do us both some good and help us unwind some._

"Darlin, I'm not sure what your thinking but the emotions your giving off are pretty strong." _My lips forming a unmistakable mischievous smile knowing that with her emotions and mine we both might be in trouble.  
_

"Oh I was just thinking that you seemed to like that aggressive side of me that I unleashed on Rosalie."

"You have no idea darlin. Watching you attack her while she had pushed you was rather erotic since I never knew you had that kind of side in you at all."

_I couldn't help but know my eyes darkened at the memory of her attacking Rosalie and couldn't help sending her all the love and lust I was feeling. When she shifting slightly against me and moved to straddle my lap I fought back a growl that wanted to break out. Did she have any idea what her being on my lap with these emotions was doing to me? But before I could even react she had forced me onto the ground while she hovered over me, nuzzling into my neck. My hands stayed gripping her hips not willing to let her go or let any distance come between us right now. Although I was almost ready to take her right here when she decided to suddenly grind her sexy body down against me causing a low growl to come from deep inside my chest. This girl really was going to be the death of me I just knew it.  
_

_Slowly I felt kisses along my neck and shoulder that followed closely by her tongue running up all the way to my ear. Closing my eyes as a hiss escaped my lips and I tightened my grip at her waist, trying to keep some form of sanity at the moment. Wondering just what this woman was up too and how far she planned on torturing me before I just ravaged her sexy ass right here in the mountains. Although I got a hint of what came over her as she leaned into my ear and whispered, my eyes immediately darkening._

"MINE!"

_ That word alone had me purring in delight to know she was finally acknowledging me to be hers and only hers. But my own thoughts were suddenly forgotten when she bit down into my neck and I couldn't help but tense. We had never talked about marking each other, hell me and Alice never marked each other the entire time we were together, maybe some how we knew that it wasn't a mated bond that kept us together. A brief moment of energy came flowing through me than was gone, but I was so lost in the moment to let it bother me. My mind coming out of its thoughts and I relaxed purring rather contently as she claimed me as her own. _"I've always been yours my Bella."

_My southern drawl fully out right now as I spoke though couldn't bring myself to care, she did know about my past and where I was from so it wasn't like it would be a surprise. Relishing the feelings as I feel her seal the wound and slowly lean up to look at me, both of us with eyes completely black as onyx. And I wondered if she was going to allow me the same privilege well till I felt a small bit of regret and worry coming from her and mentally sighed. This girl was so amazing.  
_

"I know I should of asked you first before..."_Hearing where this was going I quickly put my finger up to stop her before looking up at her and brushing my fingers along her cheek, enjoying how it seemed to calm her instantly.  
_

"Never apologize for claiming what is yours to claim Bella. I'm not mad that you did this now and really expected it to be honest. But tell me darlin...since I am now officially yours. When do I get to officially claim you as my mate?"

_Her lust seem to shoot up at my words and I couldn't hide the smirk that came over my lips or the fact that my erection was getting even more painfully tight against my pants. The heat from her core seemed to intensify at my words and I was waiting for her to make a move otherwise I was about a few seconds away from ripping both our clothes and claiming her how I wanted. Growling when the little vixen grinded against me again, but it as her suddenly getting up that had me confused. But I remained on the ground watching her and sent her a wave of curiosity which she quickly answered when her little talented hands moved over her body and proceeded to remove every piece of clothing she was wearing.  
_

_My eyes were drinking in every inch of her sexy body before letting out a rather deep, animalistic growl which only seemed to amuse her. Feeling mischief once more coming from her and narrowed my eyes to wait.  
_

"See something you like...Major?"

"Darlin...you are playing with a loaded gun ready to explode. I'm not sure you realize what you calling me that does to me. But to answer your question I do see something I like now why not come back over here and I will show you?"

_My tone was enough to tell anyone that Jasper was no longer in control. All it took was her calling me by that title and I relinquished all control to my other self, growling some and keeping my eyes narrowed on this little vixen who I doubt had any idea what she just unleashed. Leaning up on my arm ready to show her when she spoke again and halted all my thoughts for a split second.  
_

"Sorry Major. But I think that if you do see what you like than your going to be willing to come and take it. Think you can handle that little challenge? If you do than..."

_Fuck me that woman just ran,"_Come and get me!"

* * *

**MAJOR**

_I couldn't help the loud roar that escaped my lips as I watched my mate take off running before I was up and for a brief moment taking in the area. We couldn't take any chances on someone coming while we were enjoying each others company, but thankfully no one was sensed for miles. That alone was enough to bring a slight smile as I quickly rid myself of my own clothes and left them lying with hers on the ground. Taking off after this little tease and wondering just what else she was going to do that could drive me crazy. But at the moment I really didn't care. Anything she did or said wasn't even going to make me love her less and sure as hell couldn't bring me to ever, ever harm her. _

_My feet carrying me rather quickly through the area although I could easily catch her if I wanted, she had started this little game and I was willing to let her have some fun before I completely took over. Taking in her scent as we ran and suddenly realized something was off before it clicked that she was no longer on the ground, but up in the trees. Shaking my head I knew this woman really was something amazing if she could get the best of me for just a split second and that little fact had me smiling before I decided to add a little extra into the mix.  
_

"Darlin, when I get my hands on you I doubt you'll be able to walk for weeks. You unleashed the beast and I is so ready to claim what is rightfully ours."

_I knew the words could reach her as she wasn't as far away as I'm sure she thought, but wasn't about to let her know that just yet. Smiling as I could feel an increase in lust and her scent came crashing down on me letting me know just how much more aroused she was. I had to wonder if she was more turned on by me now than when Jasper was in control. Though the only woman who ever loved this side of me was that demon whore and I knew my Bella was nothing like her so this whole challenge really was going to be rather interesting. And just as I sensed her a few trees above me I decided to make my move and sent out enough lust to bring down a whole damn school. But it worked and I felt her concentration waver for a second as she jumped down and that was all I needed._

_Rushing forward and slamming into her with enough force that we both went flying from the impact, growling and hissing though I was rather amused at the moment more than anything. Knowing that now I was in charge and she was so going to be in trouble. Pinning her body with my as we stared at each other knowing the look I had in my eyes would no doubt let her know she wasn't going to get out of this at all.  
_

_Gripping her wrists above her head I moved to pin her back against a thick tree and smirked some as she bit her lip before leaning in and taking her scent into memory once more. She had always smelled good but now, now she was mine and I let her intoxication scent wash over me. A deep growl echoing from within my chest as I jerked her suddenly around and pressed her front hard into the bark of the tree._

"You will not move until I tell you too otherwise you will be punished."

_Her body reacted the way I expected and moved a hand down between her legs feeling the wetness from her arousal as I pressed my chest into her back and nuzzled my nose into her hair. A soft moan echoed from her as I let my fingers lightly brush her heat circling her clit before pushing two suddenly into her core. Knowing I was not giving her time to react but as the Major that was just how I was. Her body jerked and she continued to moan withering on my fingers as I pumped them in and out of her waiting core. My member was throbbing to be inside her though for now this was all about me claiming what belong to me, the other could wait._

_When her walls constricted around my fingers I moved my hand from her wrists and pushed the hair from her neck and back kissing softly along her spine. Hearing her cry out as she finally cum and letting her ride out the orgasm with my fingers still buried deep inside her pumping harder and harder. My tongue coming out slowly to lick my way slowly up part of her back and along her neck, growling some as I planned out what I wanted to do and how. But before I could decide my little angel decided to buck her hips at the last second and it warranted a loud growl from me._

"I told you not to move and now seeing as you can't listen..."

_I let my words trail off as I pulled my fingers from her and grabbed her hips before slamming my throbbing member into her from behind hard and knew she wasn't expecting this intrusion. And was rewarded with a loud scream as I'm sure my size was causing her some pain for a few moments given how tight she was back there. Her hands gripping the bark and I could hear the crack as she tried to calm herself before I began slamming into her moving my hand around and rubbing at her clit bringing a hissing moan from my little angel. Her body shaking against mine as I continued to punish her for the moment knowing she might not be to happy with me after this, but that was fine. She needed to know what happens when one didn't listen to what the Major told them to do. _

_She was so damn tight even with my hard thrusts I wasn't going to last too long so I moved my mouth back up near her neck, licking the area along her spine as my other hand continued to rub and tease her already sensitive clit. Taking a moment to evaluate her emotions and aside from a small amount of pain and discomfort she was feeling rather content and turned on. So with that thought I suddenly pumped two fingers into her heated core once more as my cock slammed into her and I felt my body reach its limits. So at that moment I bit down right on the base of her neck bringing a scream from her as I felt her body clamp down suddenly on my fingers again as she road yet another orgasm as I finished coming off mine. Another sudden rush of energy came washing over me with more intensity than before and for a moment I wondered what that was, but quickly pushed it aside for another time. Releasing her neck and licking my tongue over the mark before nuzzling into her shoulder._

"MINE!"

_That one word alone spoke volumes as we both stayed there panting and just relishing what had transpired between us. We were bonded now in such an intimate way nothing short of death could ever separate us. I had found my other half, my true mate and she was exactly what me and Jasper both needed in a woman. Our little Goddess of Light which was exactly Bella._

"I love you Major.."

"I love you Isabella. My Goddess of Light."

**Hehe I hope you enjoyed this little playful side for these two and also the Major coming out to enjoy his new mate. Let me know what you think. Hmm what do you suppose that sudden rush of energy was they both felt? Nothing? Or could it be a part of their bond? Who knows.  
**


	17. Chapter 17 Changes in the air

**Sorry for the delay but alot going on, anyhow here is the next chapter and I hope you all really enjoy it.**

**ARO**

_It would seem from my brief phone call with one Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale that there was a rift in the good doctors home. One that I maybe of interest in since it does involve 'MY' Isabella who unfortunately escaped us months ago thanks to the Major. But to hear that they are mates is indeed interesting although Marcus did say he noticed a strange yet strong bond between them when they first came asking questions about their missing family members. If I had enough knowledge I would of made them both stay and work for us, but instead they managed to escape though how is still eluding us as of late._

_But now we are waiting for miss Hale to arrive and enlighten us further about this situation although I knew of another who would like this information and have since notified her as well. To say she was thrilled if not curious about this was an understatement. Yet I am brought back from my thoughts thanks to my brother Caius who as usual seems to be rather bored with the whole thing._

"Aro if you are done getting lost in one of your sick fantasies it would seem our guest has arrived."

"Aw thank you Caius."_A low hiss coming from my lips at his words before though nothing that would warrant me taking action. No nothing could distract me from this little meeting. _

_Watching as the doors open and both Felix and Demetri walk inside followed by a rather gorgeous blond who I know to be Rosalie Hale, having seen her in a few of Carlisle's visions as well as Alice and Edwards. Judging by the look she believes she is safe to come and who am I to ruin her beliefs. Smirking inwardly as I wait till she has come to stand in the middle of the room before standing and greeting her properly._

"Aw, my dear Mrs. Hale such an honor to see you. Now you said over the phone you had information about Jasper Whitlock and 'My' Isabella?"

_Inwardly laughing at the shocked look that comes to her face at my admittance that she is mine wondering just slightly how this could all go in our favor. My head briefly turning to my brothers before I slowly make my way down towards her of course coming off as to mean no harm. Which at the moment I don't wish to bring. _

"Thank you for seeing me My Lord and perhaps it would just be better if you see for yourself what all has happened. It might make things clearer than if I try to tell it all."

_Surprising me was her willingness to offer her hand so that I could see into her thoughts, since most weren't to likely to do this but it only spiked my curiosity even more as I moved to take her now offered hand into mine. Briefly nodding as I clasp her hand and began to go through her memories my eyes staring off into the distance though no form of expression comes over my face as of yet. Though inwardly I am smirking and feeling a rather overwhelming joy come over me at what all I am seeing, given the circumstances and all this is indeed quite a bit of information for us to have._

"Intriguing. I dare say what I have seen is very interesting and somewhat concerning to me. Thank you my dear for coming and sharing this with us as I can see how one as yourself might wish to this problem solved. It would seem dear brothers that our Isabella was the reason Carlisle, and Jasper were able to escape and how the guard were all left immobile for so long. Well that was in part due no doubt with help from the Major and his gift. But from what I have seen it would seem our Isabella has indeed become the mate to Jasper Whitlock and from him it was also apparent that he was never truly mated to the seer or Isabella to Edward."

_A low growl coming from the guards and my brothers tells me what I have already come to understand, with Isabella being mated to the Major, The God of War this could end badly if we were to try and take her from him. Among our kind that man is more feared than even ourselves which says alot. _

"What do you propose we do Aro? You know going against the God of War is a suicide mission for any of our kind. And if she is his mate it would go even worse for us so what exactly is this woman hoping for? Us to willingly sacrifice ourselves so she can have her perfect family back."

_Caius's words of course earning a rather serious glare from our guest though I can see his point rather clearly. Even our best guards would be no match for the Major and his mate if she truly is as talented as I have seen. _"You are right my dear brother...but"

_I let the words hang there a moment as I turn and make my way back to the throne, hands clasped up under my chin as I ponder a moment. Wondering how all of this could go more our way and be a much more successful outcome. And wouldn't be my good fortune that my 'other' guest decides to make their presence known among a few hissing and growls._

"My Lord, I believe I can help you out and make it rather beneficial for us all if you will allow me to explain."

_The accent and the hint of venom in this person's voice only further the smile already spreading across my face as I take my seat once more. Raising a hand to dismiss the protests already coming from the guards and my brothers. Only Mrs. Hale seems to be rather curious about the other guest which only makes my enthusiasm rise as I ponder a moment how best to go about this little introduction. _

"Rosalie my dear may I introduce to you Maria. Jasper Whitlocks sire and the one who will help us both with our little problem. You see Maria here wants Jasper back at her side and well we want Isabella with us once more as I am her master after all. So I have asked Maria here to help us and I do believe this will be very beneficial for both our sides."

* * *

**MARIA**

_To say that phone call was a breath of fresh air for me is nothing close to the truth. Learning that my Major is still out there and has tried to claim some pathetic excuse of a vampire as his mate only makes me more determined to get him back. After all I am his sire and master of course he will understand that once more when he sees me and than realize his mistake. He'll leave that little whore and than I can kill her although I doubt Victoria or even the Volturi will appreciate this but after all the Major and I won the Southern Wars and both are feared in our world so who will dare stand against us._

_I decide that I will take Aro up on his offer of coming to Italy and speaking with this woman he says is going to arrive and shed some light on the whole situation. Lets hope she really does have some useful information or I may have to remind a few people why I am not to be crossed._

_Leaving my army wasn't anything really and they were under the leadership of my new temporary commander, Nathan although he I'm afraid is going to have to be replaced once my Major comes back, after all only one man knows me well enough to truly please this body. Oh the memories of what the Major use to do come flooding back into my mind and I can feel my core already responding and can't wait to see what happens when he is actually touching me like that again. Now don't get me wrong Nathan is just as capable but still he doesn't quite have that fear my Major can bring to others, no but for a good fuck well I am certainly not going to argue._

_Nathan didn't argue or question my word about me leaving alone for a few weeks and as I sat on the plane Aro sent for me I can't help plotting what exactly to do with the Major. After all his leaving was against my rules and he should be punished for it of course but how. Though I am a little sickened to know he isn't feeding on humans, but instead those disgusting animals, hmm maybe that could be his punishment. Starved for a few days till he is too weak than force him to murder some innocent family. OH the guilt he will have and the reward I will get is so worth it._

_Now as I stand behind the curtains as it seems Aro was keeping my coming a surprise I listen to what all is going on rather bored if you ask me. Caius still the same arrogant jerk he always was and Marcus, well he just seems as bored as myself. It was when the blond woman arrived that I began to listen more carefully. Watching as Aro processed all her memories before explaining and I had to hold back a growl at the mention of this Isabella being the Major's true mate. Like hell she is. I am his sire and his true mate NO ONE else can or will have him again._

_By now I can feel the venom pooling in my mouth though I reign it in being alone and way out numbered even for my liking and continue listening. Highly amused people still fear the Major after all this time and with good reason. But than I hear it, my moment to make my presence knowing and hear the shock and surprise on everyone's face. So I slowly come out from behind the curtain that had been my hiding place and smirk at all the growls and hisses coming from nearly everyone in the room. Nice to know my reputation hasn't been forgotten._

"My Lord, I believe I can help you out and make it rather beneficial for us all if you will allow me to explain."

_My words coming out in a thick accent though I don't mind, but what I do notice is the only one aside from Aro not seeming affected by my presence is the blond woman. Perhaps she has not heard of me. Yes of course I am sure many of our kind have yet to know of my past or the Major's for that matter and than Aro goes on to the introductions. Letting him continue with his rather annoying speech having no idea what my true intentions will be in the end. But none the less I keep my face empty and merely nod to his words before looking over at the woman who seems now to be slightly more worried. Good._

"We all have the same goal it seems and if I can finally have the Major back at my side like he is meant to be than a small union is in order to gain this. As well as get Aro back his precious Isabella of course which in turn I believe leaves your family back where you want them. Yours and yours alone. Now I will need time and the allowance to make an army. I am not taking chances but believe once the Major starts to remember what he had with me, he will leave this woman and willingly side with me again and than we will leave back to Mexico."

_Of course leaving off about my talk with Victoria or her role in this and the death of Isabella. Although I am hoping perhaps the Major will take that on himself perhaps as a gift for me as part of his retribution for leaving. Now wouldn't that be such a perfect ending to this, Isabella being killed by the one she thought was her mate. Oh I so hope I can witness that day. Smiling and musing over my thoughts ignoring the arguing now seeming to come from Aro, his brothers and the guards about what I said. Though it doesn't matter if they agree or not, Nathan and Victoria are already preparing an army while I'm away, so in the end I will have the final word. I just don't have to let this pathetic excuse for rulers know._

"Enough. I don't really care if you all have issues with Maria or not, she is helping and that is final. Now Rosalie my dear I think it would be best you head back home. Without the seer or mind reader in your family no one will know of your visit. But I will ask that you try and see if perhaps you can cause a rift between Jasper and Isabella, maybe it will make them decide themselves to end their relationship. Just never mention anything about Maria, the army or anything we have spoken of here. You may go my dear."

"Thank you My Lord I will do as you suggested. Maria I hope you get the...Major back with you so than we all will have what we want."

_Her words really surprised me since most wouldn't wish me to achieve anything but I merely nod to her before watching as she leaves and glance back to see Aro wearing a rather interesting smile. One that says he believes he will get what he wants from this._

**Well there you have it. A union of sorts between the Volturi, Rosalie, and the sadistic Maria all to get Jasper and Bella apart. Do you think it will work? Will Rosalie bring more tension between Jasper and Bella to force them apart or will her little plan somehow come unraveled? Please review and let me know**_  
_


	18. Chapter 18 Something Wicked

**I hope you all are enjoying the tension in the story right now. Can't say whether Rose will succeed or have her head handed back to her but guess you will have to wait and see. Don't worry you will I hope enjoy what comes about.**

**CARLISLE**

_I could not believe the way Rosalie acted towards my daughter, yes right now I consider Bella more my daughter than Rose after that behavior. Sitting up in my study I was going over some paperwork trying to figure out a few things mostly what had transpired in Italy with the Volturi. Though I still had no idea but knew it had to do with Bella and whatever kind of gift she had locked away in her. Yet I knew she was at least a shield which was a very good thing for us, means she can block out mental attacks so Jane won't be an issue for us with Bella around. _

_My thoughts were brought back to the present by a phone call and I rubbed my forehead some before answer figuring it might be the hospital. I think I would of preferred it to be afterwards._

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, you wanted me to call whenever there was strange charges on any of your credit card accounts. Well something has popped up and I thought you should know."

_I narrowed my eyes some listening and wondering what would be so strange to warrant this call, I mean sure we added Bella but I knew she hadn't be spending money. Doubt she even knew about the card or money even with everything going on. Alice was no longer with us so all of her traveling, spending were no longer issues. I didn't think any of the others did much unless it was necessary. So I was a little stumped._

"I think you might be mistaken, I mean aside from taking Edward, Alice off and adding Bella there shouldn't be any real issues..." _My accountant cutting me off._

"One Rosalie Lillian Hale as spend a interesting amount of money recently...in Italy."

_Hearing the name I was up out of my seat, not caring that I knocked it over all I knew was I was suddenly one very pissed off vampire. She went to Italy and I knew there was only one reason alone the Volturi. My God was she that resentful of Bella to warrant bringing the Volturi down on us. I was so pissed that I didn't hear the door to the study open or my lovely wife enter no doubt worried about me till her hand touched my arm and it calmed me down instantly. Taking in a breath though unneeded I relaxed once more._

"Your sure about the name and where the money was spent?"

"Yes, Carlisle. Would you like me to keep tracking and inform you if anything else shows up?"

"Yes, please do and thank you for the call. Goodbye."

_Hanging up I grabbed my wife and hugged her needing her close for a moment while I considered what to tell the family. Closing my eyes I was thankful Esme wasn't asking me questions, she knew I would tell her when I was ready and not being pressured was a good thing especially right now._

"I need to have a family meeting. Is everyone here?"

"Emmett is downstairs playing a game, but Jasper and Bella haven't come back since he took her out of the house. Is everything alright? You sounded so upset on the phone."

"I'm fine Esme. We will just need to wait till they get back."

_Esme merely nodded and kissed me before retreating from my study knowing I needed to think and she was going to give me the space. God did I love that woman. Though heaven help our backstabbing daughter when the family heard what she was doing. There was only one reason for being in Italy, well aside from Alice's fashion shows but Rosalie was Alice and with how upset she was, this wasn't going to be a good outcome._

_

* * *

_**JASPER**

_The Major and myself had completely and utterly enjoyed both claiming out mate. It was such a feeling letting that side of me out, but also knowing that he would never lose control and hurt her either since most who saw the Major never really lived to tell about it. Yet it was different with Bella, she was our mate and nothing and no one would ever touch, hurt or destroy this beautiful creature in my arms as long as I lived. My thoughts just lost in the moment though I knew we should be heading back home, no doubt Esme was worried about Bella and I'm sure Carlisle and Emmett were concerned after what had gone down._

_Smiling some I kissed my goddesses cheek and shifted some from out entangled limbs before looking down at her sweet face. _

"We should get dress and start heading back. The family is probably worried about us both and will send a search party if we stay too long."

_The last part was meant as a tease as I knew they wouldn't come looking unless a long amount of time went by and we hadn't returned. My beautiful mates eyes met mine as she nodded some, though I could sense her sadness about having to move and go back now. Which made me smile some since that was how I felt. All the Major or I wanted was to stay with our mate and continue pleasuring her till we all were exhausted and unable to move. That thought alone was making me twitch some and I quickly pushed those thoughts back for a later time. Standing I move to help her up, bringing her to my chest and hugging her closely._

"You said we needed to get back Jasper, so no changing your mind now cowboy."

_My little goddess certainly knew how to get my attention hearing her call me cowboy I pulled back from her and saw that mischievous smile wash over her lips. Oh was she going to be the death of me, but I merely sent her some of the lust and love I was feeling and watched her eyes darken before I let her go and went to get my clothes back on. Laughing as I hear my mate growling at me from behind._

"That was a cheap trick Jasper and I will be getting you back for it later, well you and the Major."

_Giving me one of those cute winks as I turned towards her again watching her slip back on her clothes smirking some at her words. Guess she really enjoyed the Major having his time with her, this could be interesting it that became a regular thing with us. Me and the Major both claiming out mate in one night one after the other. I filed that thought till later as my mate was done dressing and took her hand before we took off back through the forest towards the house. Having her at my side was such an overwhelming feeling I was looking forward to having an eternity to cherish it and her_.

* * *

**BELLA**

_That whole experience was still running through my mind, both Jasper and his alter ego the Major claiming me in such an intense way was so erotic. It still keeps me aroused thinking about it now while I lay beside my sexy god himself purring some in complete and utter contentment. If anyone told me a few months ago I would be the mate of the most feared vampire and met his alter personality I would of called them nuts and even I have to step back some, but in all truth Jasper truly makes me happy more than anything. I love him and will always. _

"We should get dress and start heading back. The family is probably worried about us both and will send a search party if we stay too long."

_Laying with our body entwined I could stay like that forever, but soon he moves and kisses my cheek making me smile. My eyes slowly open to take him my gorgeous, sexy mate before he spoke and smile a little at his tease when he spoke of them sending a search party. That would be truly embarrassing if they found us like this. But I simply nodded not having much to say but knew deep down he was right, we had been gone for awhile already though under the circumstances it was understandable.  
_

_Having him help me up never got old and when he puled me into his arms against his bare chest I was purring with contentment still though did have to be the responsible one it seemed. Even if my body was screaming at me to take him back to the ground and let us stay here even longer. It was just nice having time alone with him and I was wanting to be greedy and keep him to myself longer, but that small responsible part was telling me that we couldn't. So reluctantly I finally forced myself to talk._

"You said we needed to get back Jasper, so no changing your mind now cowboy."

_Seeing the smile on his face I was thinking pretty hard about what I wanted to do to him, but than that cowboy had to go and send me all the lust and love which nearly brought me to my knees. But to make it worse he suddenly just without another word stepped back and turned around to go get dress. Leaving me even more aroused than I was before, but man was I sending him a look that could kill along with a warning growl._

"That was a cheap trick Jasper and I will be getting you back for it later, well you and the Major."

_He than winks at me, just winks boy is he lucky he can't hear my thoughts and my emotions aren't giving much away aside from being aroused but I shake my head and start to get dress reluctantly. Thinking a moment about a few things but for the most part I was in alot better mood slipping back on my shoes before Jasper was once more at my side and I returned the smile before letting him take my hand and we rushed off into the forest. It was so exhilarating when we ran and I so much more relaxed than when Jasper first brought me out here that I was glad. Being that angry wasn't me even if I had been pushed._

_Spotting the house after a few moments and knew whatever the feelings inside where I could handle it, though was praying it wasn't going to be that bad. Seeing Esme waiting on the back porch for us though her look was anything but relief and I squeezed Jasper's hand before looking at him. Seeing the same look reflected in his eyes that mine had, this wasn't going to be good._

"Jasper, Bella I'm glad your back, Carlisle is calling a family meeting. Come inside and join Emmett in the family room I'll let him know your back."

_Esme's voice sounded calm but her face was the opposite and both Jasper and I nodded following her inside ready for whatever Carlisle needed to tell us._

_

* * *

_**CARLISLE**

_As we waited for Jasper and Bella to come back I tried to calm down and concentrate on Bella's possible powers but it was no use. I soon got up and was leaving the room when I heard Esme and sighed a breath of relief they were back and moved to go downstairs and meet them. Catching Esme as she was no doubt coming to get me offering her a small smile as I __take her hand and continue on into the living room. Looking at Emmett who was sitting on the floor waiting though it didn't take a mind reader to see he was still upset about earlier, than there was Jasper and Bella. On the love seat leaning against each other it made me happy they had each other and horrible to have to be the one bringing bad news to my family._

"Jasper, Bella, Esme, Emmett I just received a phone call about some rather disturbing news. I'm afraid Rosalie when she left went and did something rather drastic. Her credits cards show expenses too and from Italy. She's gone to the Volturi." 

**Yes I know I am evil leaving it hanging like that, but sorry couldn't help it hope you enjoy the chapter and as usual review please.**


	19. Chapter 19 Time for Action Part 1

**I want to apologize for how long it has taken to get this new chapter up. I have just not been in the mood nor having the time to really do much with any of my stories. But I do hope you all enjoy this chapter and I couldn't resist bringing in my dear Jacob once more. Lol. Anyhow please let me know how you like this chapter and if you have an idea how you think we should go on next please don't be afraid to send a reply I am always interested in others thoughts and views. Well for now here is the next chapter for my Jasper/Bella story enjoy.**

**JASPER**

_Listening to Carlisle I was praying that I had misunderstood what he told me, but seeing Bella's face was enough to say otherwise. She had gone extreme tense against me, staring out not really focused on anything or anyone. But her emotions if I had been standing would of dropped me to my knees it was overwhelming the amount coming just from her alone. Anger, fear, hatred, worry, loathing, determination, mischief, though loathing and hatred were the dominate. Fear was in there just not as strongly thankfully. Though all the emotions I could really understand hell I was feeling them myself at the moment._

"We have to be prepared. If Rose is speaking with Aro and his brothers than she is no doubt looking to try and remove me once more from the family. I'm sure Aro is all for any possible action that brings me into his hold once more."

"Jasper I don't want to jump to conclusions with what the Volturi will do, but I do also have a feeling your right son. Especially if we aren't sure exactly what Rose said to them" _Carlisle's voice held the same authority but you could hear the pain even when he tried to hide it. Though I merely nodded to his words, Carlisle always the passive member but I think this time it was going to be more than words could solve._

_Hearing my mate speak with such confidence had me mentally smiling, knowing she was ready for whatever came next. Pulling her closer to me I sent her all the love and understanding I could and was rewarded with it sent right back and a smile. Before turning to my family seeing Esme in Carlisle's arms sobbing, Emmett well he was feeling a mix or pain from his mates betrayal and hated, anger at what this meant._

"Bella's right. It might pain us to be betrayed by one of our own but we have to be ready. I'll be contacting my brother and his wife..." _Suddenly I was cut off from my own announcement by the ringing of my cell. Pulling it out the name popping up on the screen brought a smirk to my face before I flipped it open._

"We're already heading your way Major. Tell that lovely angel of yours to not worry no one takes away one of us Whitlocks without dealing with the consequences. And have angel call her pets we are gonna need them Major. Later."_Shaking my head I didn't even get a chance to answer back before that asshole was already hanging up. So I look back to my family seeing them all with a mix of expressions on their face from confusion, to amusement to surprise and worry._

"It seems the all knowning Yoda is already heading this way, Bella give Jacob a call if Peter is saying we need them than this isn't good. And I for one never bet against Pete"

_Right after I spoke Emmett, Carlisle took off no doubt to his office, while Esme went cleaning something that seemed to help calm her. I knew she was feeling the pain of hearing her daughter had betrayed the family and hoped she would be alright. My eyes finally landing on my mate as she pulled out her phone, smiled at me and walked back outside. Knowing she was about to call the dog and was actually hoping they would help otherwise we might be screwed._

* * *

**BELLA**

_When Carlisle said that Rosalie when to Italy and no doubt the Volturi I was pissed. That ungrateful, arrogant, self-obsorb bitch had to go and betray her family just cause she was pissed for what? Hoping they would take me and she could be the precious one again, well I have news for her it will be a cold day in hell when I go back to the Volturi. My emotions were just going haywire and if Jasper hadn't been holding me to his side I might of just go off but instead I spoke what I imagine the others were thinking._

"We have to be prepared. If Rose is speaking with Aro and his brothers than she is no doubt looking to try and remove me once more from the family. I'm sure Aro is all for any possible action that brings me into his hold once more."

"Jasper I don't want to jump to conclusions with what the Volturi will do, but I do also have a feeling your right son. Especially if we aren't sure exactly what Rose said to them" _My eyes shot to Carlisle as he spoke about us jumping to conclusions and I couldn't help shaking my head. He was always against violence and even with Rose's betrayal he was looking for hope when I knew and no doubt my mate knew that wasn't going to happen. But for now I didn't respond back though I'm sure my facial expression said enough on that front already._

_Jasper right after I spoke was sending me so much love and understanding I couldn't help sending it back and smiling at him. I knew he would never let anything happen to me or the Volturi to get their hands on me again if he had anything to say about it. Wrapping my arms around him I felt like I was complete in his arms that nothing and no one could possible go up against us and be successful. My eyes finally going over to the others and it was enough to make me hate Rose even more with how much pain was etched on their faces. Poor Emmett was now having to deal with the aftermath of a mate betraying not only him but the family and I really didn't want to see how that ended. Emmett might be the goof and kid at heart but he was dangerously loyal what Rose did cut him deep. She'll be lucky if he doesn't punish her in the worst way possible.__"_Bella's right. It might pain us to be betrayed by one of our own but we have to be ready. I'll be contacting my brother and his wife..." _Hearing my mate agree with me brought me from my thoughts though at the sound of his phone interrupting I raised a brow. But that smirk he suddenly had told me this was possible good news so I waited. Of course we all could hear what was said but still I had no idea who this person was but guessed it had to be good if my mate was glad to hear from them. _"It seems the all knowning Yoda is already heading this way, Bella give Jacob a call if Peter is saying we need them than this isn't good. And I for one never bet against Peter."

_The all knowing who? Alright my mate had me there but when he spoke of me needing to call Jacob and that he wouldn't bet against this Peter. I knew this was going to be bad. Turning to see Esme off to clean and no doubt dealing with Rose's betrayal while Emmett and Carlisle rushed up to his office for what I didn't know. But I had something else to do so with a smile to Jasper I pulled out my phone and walked into the backyard. My best friend was about to invited into what could be a deadly war._

* * *

**JACOB**

_It was just rather boring around the rez lately but still being able to run and feel that wind through my fur was like nothing else. At the moment Embry and I were running patrol just coming up on First Beach before phasing back and looking out over the water. Everyone had seen through my mind what had happen with me, Bella and Jasper and while I wanted to be upset I couldn't. She was happy even if she was one of them. If I was honest with myself I couldn't stand the thought of Bella not living, not being around me making me laugh. It was selfish of me to ever think I wanted her dead instead of alive even if its as a vampire._ _The sound of My Heart will Go On from Titanic signally Bella was calling my cell and Embry glanced over at him with a raised brow. _"Dude you are really whipped.."_Shaking his head as I punch his shoulder before pulling my cell out to answer not bothering to respond though the smile on my face probably gave away my happiness._

"Hello Bella...miss me already?"

"Hello Jacob. Yes I do miss you but unfortunately this isn't a social call we have a problem. Rosalie went to the Volturi Jake."_My smile was gone at those words and from the look now on Embry's face he knew this wasn't going to be any news the pack would like._"I'm listening Bells whats going on."_ Signing some as I braced myself since even her voice was holding worry and I learned a long time ago to read Bella's emotions, bodylanguage, voice when it came to things. If she was worried and calling me than I was betting we were about to be pulled into something bigger than anyone wanted to believe._


	20. Chapter 20 Time for Action Part 2

**BELLA**

_When Jake first answered the phone all I could do was smile, he was could always make me smile and fell better just with a simple comment or action. So having to break this sweet moment didn't sit well with me but from the sound of his voice I knew he would listen as for helping that part I wasn't so sure about just yet. Moving a little from the house I walked just out into the treeline before hoping up and sitting on a branch wanting to be comfortable while I did this. Glancing back towards the manor knowing Jasper was watching no doubt and probably listening since I didn't exactly go far enough away that they couldn't here._

"Jacob with Rosalie going to the Volturi its no doubt her way of finding out how to rid the family of my presence. Both Jasper and I know Aro will do just about anything to get me back. Being my sire he will no less be probably working on my punishment for leaving and allowing Jasper and Carlisle to go with me. " _My voice was calm but even I was worried as I tried to explain the best I could to Jacob what was going on. Listening as he took in a deep breath and I could almost see his face the determination visible in those dark eyes. So after a few seconds I continued._

"Aro is one of the three kings and well he is a collector or sorts with my abilities I am a very unique and of great value. With Rose going to them he is going to see this as the perfect opportunity to take me back or well try. We are preparing for the worse which I'm sorry to say Jake could be a battle. I know you and the pack don't have to be involved since this doesn't involve humans persay but I hope you will. The Volturi have many with varies talents and gifts so we are going to need the numbers ..."

"Bells stop. First off no one is going to be taking you anywhere so stop worrying. There is no way Jasper nor I would ever let that happy so just relax. Now as to the pack helping or not isn't an issue, this involves us whether officially or not because it involves you. Your family Bells whether your human or not and I help my friends. Count us in."

_Hearing Jacob as he interrupted me cause a breath I didn't even need to hold to be released as I let my head fall back against the tree. Listening to what he was saying and feeling the venom pooling in my eyes though it would never fall. Jacob had always been my best friend and hearing him now still willing to help even if we didn't know what was going to happen made me feel a little better. Sure I didn't want him or the pack hurt hell I didn't want anyone hurt for my sake but I had also learned a long time ago to stop arguing. Friends, family stuck together no matter what and if someone wish another harm than they had to go through a wall of protection before they could ever reach their prize._

"Thank you Jake. I hate having to bring you all in but Jasper and his brother Peter think it will help. Look we don't know much and are still trying to figure out what we will need to do so I'm going to have to call you back. Just let the pack know and tell them I appreciate this and thank you. I love you Jake and will talk to you soon.

"It's no problem Bella you know that so don't worry and we will be waiting to hear from you. I love you too Bells take care." _With that we hung up and I allowed my eyes to close resting there on the tree for a little while. Grateful and slightly relieved that he and the pack were going to help now I just hoped no one I cared about was hurt or killed. A worry that never left me even after I was turn not wishing those around me I cared about to be hurt...least of all for me._

* * *

**JACOB**

_I'd be lying if I said seeing Bella's name on the cell didn't make me happy. I wasn't sure after our first meeting since her return and change if I would ever get to speak with her much. Sure it wasn't exactly an acceptable issue with the tribe or pack but as Alpha I made the choices and this wasn't one I would ever give up. Bella was the girl I loved and cared about no matter what she was and I would die before ever giving her up. Though I would of wished that this call could of been a more pleasant one. _

"Jacob with Rosalie going to the Volturi its no doubt her way of finding out how to rid the family of my presence. Both Jasper and I know Aro will do just about anything to get me back. Being my sire he will no less be probably working on my punishment for leaving and allowing Jasper and Carlisle to go with me." _Listening to what she said had me pissed, that stupid blood leech just because Bella was back went and betrayed the whole family. How selfish is that? My fist was clinched at my side while I listened and couldn't help the desire to shift and go find her just to rip her apart myself. Thankfully Em was with me and placed a hand on my shoulder that calmed me for now. Which I gave him a thankful nod knowing he wasn't happy either. _

_Sure not everyone in the pack liked my relationship with Bella but they also knew I would never turn my back on her. So they dealt. Embry was one of the few who was happy about it. Bella was like a sister to him no matter if she did now smell horrible so hearing that she was endanger had him pissed off. Both of us standing there quietly listening as Bella explained and it wasn't doing anything to ease our worries. Listening about this Aro vamp was sending my wolf into a panic. From what she was saying he could be a serious issue if he liked collecting people with talents. To say I was a little worried how he would react about the pack would be an understatement, but I quickly shook my head. Hearing Bella once more apologizing and like always not wishing to put others endanger so I cut her off._

"Aro is one of the three kings and well he is a collector or sorts with my abilities I am a very unique and of great value. With Rose going to them he is going to see this as the perfect opportunity to take me back or well try. We are preparing for the worse which I'm sorry to say Jake could be a battle. I know you and the pack don't have to be involved since this doesn't involve humans persay but I hope you will. The Volturi have many with varies talents and gifts so we are going to need the numbers ..."

"Bells stop. First off no one is going to be taking you anywhere so stop worrying. There is no way Jasper nor I would ever let that happy so just relax. Now as to the pack helping or not isn't an issue, this involves us whether officially or not because it involves you. Your family Bells whether your human or not and I help my friends. Count us in."

_I hated how she felt about others willing to help her, but I also understood just at the same time it was no use for her. There was no way I would allow anything to happen to her even if it meant my life. Sure she wasn't my girl but I still loved her and would till my own heart stopped beating. With a glance to Embry after I spoke the nod I saw was all I needed to know he was with me on this the pack...well that would be another story. Knowing there would be a difference of opinion from the members on this and that was fine. Those who didn't wish to help I wouldn't force since technically this wasn't our fight, but I just hoped they would set aside their own feelings and want to do what was right. _

_My own musings suddenly interrupted with Bella's voice once more hitting my wolf ears and I couldn't help the smirk playing over my face. Picturing her right now no doubt with tears and trying to think of any other way that wouldn't endanger all those she cared about. I had to wonder what Jasper was thinking but if he was like I was no doubt he didn't step aside for her. Maybe that was one reason why I didn't worry so much about her happiness because I knew she would have it with him._

"Thank you Jake. I hate having to bring you all in but Jasper and his brother Peter think it will help. Look we don't know much and are still trying to figure out what we will need to do so I'm going to have to call you back. Just let the pack know and tell them I appreciate this and thank you. I love you Jake and will talk to you soon.

"It's no problem Bella you know that so don't worry and we will be waiting to hear from you. I love you too Bells take care." _With that we hung up and I turned to Embry who by now was pacing some back and forth along the beach where we were standing. He ran a hand through his hair before finally looking at me and I could see the worry along with determination in his eyes. _"Dude this is all kinds of fucked up shit. But you know I'll help especially if its involving Bella can't speak for the others though. And what about this Aro guy. Think he is as much of a problem as Bella lead on?"

"I know Em and thanks. I almost lost her forever once I am not going to let that happen again. And your right this is bad lets just hope it will go our way. That Aro from what Bella said isn't going to be one I wish to find going up against. Just hope he doesn't decide once he sees us that we are something he wants to 'collect' There is no way I am going to be some lap dog for a bunch of royal leeches." _Shaking my head with disgust evident in my voice at the thought before running a hand through my hair trying to ease some of my worries. But first we needed to go speak with the rest of the pack a task I wasn't looking forward to at the moment._

**There you have it Jacob and Embry are going to be there to help Bella and Jasper. But what about the rest of the pack? Will they want to help the girl that as most see it is nothing but a danger magnet? And what about Maria and Victoria what do you think those two are planning now that Rose betrayed her own family for selfish reasons? Let me know your thoughts and comments like always and I hope you enjoy the newest chapters.**


End file.
